Hidden in Plain View
by bittybitt39
Summary: He had always pushed it to the back of his mind that he was in the wrong. He bullied him for a reason. But why had he forgotten this main detail? Why had he forgotten that he was supposed to protect him… A promise long forgotten that started this whole damn trend between the two of them because in reality she was Izuka Midoriya, a female, and not Izuku Midoriya. Fem!IzukuXKatsuki
1. Chapter 1: It's a Long Way to the Top

**First Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia Story! Let me know what you all think~**

 **It is a Female!Izuku story because I don't see enough of these and have been playing around with this idea for quite awhile now since I started getting into BNHA. Also it is a KatsuXFem!Deku fic so be prepared for little hints of that here and there.**

 **Full summary below**

* * *

 **Hidden in Plain View**

He had always pushed it to the back of his mind that he was in the wrong - especially when it came to _him_ _._ He bullied _him_ for a reason. A reason long forgotten but it was still a damn good reason to set those small sparks across _his_ skin - to leave his existence on the smaller _boy_ \- to mark _him_ as his…

But why had he forgotten this main detail to _him_?

Why had he forgotten that he was supposed to protect _him_ … A promise long forgotten that started this whole damn trend between the two of them because in reality _she_ was Izuka Midoriya, a female, and not Izuku Midoriya, a male.

* * *

"Fucking move shitnerd before I blow your fucking face off."

She froze from her place at the door, silently moving away from the opening to allow the much larger and broader body behind her access to the room. She slowly filed in the room after him, leaving a large width of space between the two of them before settling in her seat towards the middle-back of the room. Her short curls hung over her eyes, hiding the intrusive blush from being seen by the other students occupying the room.

Her eyes filtered around the room after the blush cooled from her cheeks, and she watched the muscular blonde lean back in his chair. She hated how he treated her, despised it even, but she understood why he did it. Though, she almost wondered if he had forgotten the reason behind why the bullying started, and why it kept going to this day.

It was a promise long forgotten, but she was not one to forget.

She was drawn away from her thoughts when a hand slammed down on her desk. She flinched back, glancing up at the tall form of Katsuki Bakugou realizing just now she had been staring at him this whole time… Why hadn't she noticed he moved from his desk?

"What the fuck you staring at Deku?" He sneered peering down at her, his palms flat on her desk and she could smell and feel the heat from his quirk acting up.

"N-no… I was just lost in thought. S-sorry Kacchan…" She glanced back down, hiding her eyes from his piercing gaze before feeling him lean in. She gulped and looked back up, her eyes widening in fear at his close proximity to her own face.

"You gay piece of-"

"Mr. Bakugou back to your seat please. Stop harassing Mr. Midoriya please while you are at it…" The teacher stood by the blonde until he grumbled and moved back to his seat. His eyes followed Katsuki until he was seated and then turned his eyes towards the smaller 'boy', showing the pity he felt for the other 'male' as he sighed and returned to the front of the room.

Midoriya Izuka, or better known by her peers as Midoriya Izuku, was indeed a female, but when first starting school a mistype to her name and keeping her curly green hair short caused everyone to believe she was indeed a male. She kept up the facade of a boy to hold her promise to the blonde male… a promise she knew he had long forgotten about, but a promise nonetheless. She would keep it until the day she finally got into UA, then her secret would be revealed.

She wondered how Katsuki would take it when he saw her for who she truly was…

Not the quirkless, worthless, gay-ass Deku he claimed she was everyday of her life…

That was Izuku Midoriya.

She was Izuka Midoriya, and she would prove her worth to the world when the time came.

Lost in her thoughts, Izuka didn't realize the whole class' attention was on her until a loud and very close explosion rocked her from her chair and sent her crawling back into the wall behind her. Bakugou moved fast, trapping her against the wall with his constant superior smirk planted on his face.

"You don't even have 'weak individuality'. You… You got nothing! So why are you trying to enter in the same arena as me, huh!?" He sneered down at her, his palms still admitting a light smoke from the previous explosion.

"W-wait Kacchan! Not so fast! You're wrong. I… I don't intend to compete against you! Not at all! I swear…" She paused to look down, her body shaking in slight fear from the pressing male. "It's just… you know. It's been my goal since I was little… And then… Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

She counted the seconds in her head until she heard the loud shout above her, Katsuki growling out his retaliation against her words. She ignored them all until the teacher issued them back into their seats. She slowly stood from the ground, wiping the dust off her pants and headed back to now destroyed desk.

She ignored the rest of the class periods, entirely focused in her own thoughts and the news flashing updates on her phone hidden within her desk. When it was finally time to leave, she quickly gathered her things and headed for the door before being stopped and thrown back into the classroom. She groaned as her hip hit sharply against the edge of a desk and quickly sat down, glaring up at the blonde male above her.

"I ain't finished with you yet, good for nothing." Katsuki glared down at her, his eyes promising pain as he leaned forward to drive her further back into the chair.

"Kacchan please… there isn't much more to discuss." Her eyes flittered to the ground, but she didn't dare move from her place to piss him off even more. Luckily, it was just the two of them left within the classroom. The goons that normally followed Katsuki nowhere to be found.

"Save it Deku…" Katsuki pulled back and his gaze darkened. "You know what they say right? It's possible at the start of the year to determine the person who will be the first ranked hero. I'll be the first one, the only one out of this hell hole of a municipal school! I will be the top of the top heroes. I'll be bigger than All Might!" His fist slammed on the desk causing Izuka to jump in her seat. "That includes making sure a useless, quirkless, piece of shit like you doesn't stand in my way to be the only student in history to make it out of here."

Her eyes looked away from the determination in his own before she met his gaze once more, shocking him with his own look reflected back within her bright green eyes.

"Now listen here Kacchan…" She stood up from her seat, causing him to move back so their bodies wouldn't touch before his hand landed on her shoulder, smoldering while trying to threaten her with his quirk.

"You got something to say, Deku…?"

His voice sent shivers down her body, before she slumped back in her seat, the strength leaving her limbs at once. "N-nothing… Just let me go."

"Pft… Spineless as always." Katsuki turned away from her, leaving the room where she watched his goons appear from behind the door to clap him on the back with praises. So they were watching to make sure no one interrupted them.

She smirked lightly, her hand coming to rest on her shoulder where his hand had just been.

Maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she felt a gentle squeeze before he left her alone.

* * *

She didn't know what prompted her to move, but her body acted on impulse when seeing that look in Katsuki's eyes.

He looked helpless…

She couldn't stand that look on his face.

She threw her backpack forward, her supplies raining down on the liquid form of the villain, taking him by surprise and giving Katsuki a chance to breathe.

"Deku!? Why the fuck are you here!?"

"My legs moved by themselves! I… I really do not understand but I can't stand to see you this way! Your face…" She pulled desperately on his freed arm, trying to pry the boy from the liquid form. "Seemed to be calling for help!"

Katsuki's eyes widening, desperately trying to recall something that was itching the back of his mind, but the liquid form of the villain moving again grabbed his attention. His airways once more blocked as he watched helplessly as Izuka was swatted away before her arm was grabbed by a much larger hand. He didn't notice until later that he was eventually grabbed as well when All Might came to the rescue.

Katsuki sat with his back towards Izuka, listening as she was criticized for putting herself in danger, while he himself received massive amounts of praise for his quirk. Seeing her leave, he quickly got up from her perch, ignoring the remaining heroes and walking swiftly after her.

"Hey, fucking Deku."

He growled out when they finally reached a side street, making her come to a halt and turning slowly to face him.

She flinched at the hard look in his eyes. His body seemingly shaking from rage. "I never… I never asked for your fucking help! I did not need to be saved you hear me!? I was taking care of it. I can take care of myself! You fucking got that!?" He growled out, his voice wavering from the anger of being saved by this worthless, useless…

"Fucking nerd! Don't think I owe you anything for this. Piss off and don't come saving my ass again." Katsuki growled out before turning away, his body slumping as his feet carried him in the direction of his house. "Don't ever think of doing that again…" His words barely reached her ears before he rounded a corner and out of her sight.

Izuka sighed to herself, watching his trailing form before a small smile formed on her lips. "Yeah, no promises…" She turned back towards her own way home before stopping at the large form that blocked her path.

"I'M HERE!"

"Huh!? All Might!?"

* * *

' _You can become a hero!'_

The words kept repeating in her head as she drove her body over and beyond its limits. The ten month training to rightfully claim One for All as her own quirk was a grueling process, but she kept at it.

Running, lifting, cleaning, strength training, eating more, resting… anything All Might deemed was necessary she did. He also came to know about her own secrets, about how she really wasn't a boy and what she was planning on doing once she was accepted into Yuuei. All Might swore to protect her secret and alongside gave her some tips on how to keep up the facade until the time was right.

She was slowly growing out her hair as the months went by, keeping it tied back in a short bun to keep it out of her face. She got teased more for it, but with how tired her body was she never gave them a lick of notice. And surprisingly, Katsuki tended to stray away from her while his goons were the ones saying the rude words.

She was just thankful that time was flying by and before she knew it, it was time for her to take the entrance exam. Arriving to the front of the large UA building, her heart rate skyrocketed as she glanced up. Her fingers clenched around the straps of her backpack. She nodded as she moved forward, forcing her nerves down as she got some looks from the other students around her.

She was finally beginning to show who she truly was. Her hair, normally short and an unruly curly mess was now pulled back into a high ponytail. She hadn't had time to shower after her early morning training session and swallowing the hair All Might gave her. She didn't feel any different from before, but she was certain her body felt stronger. Her outfit was drastically different as well. Opting to wear a skirt for the first time in years - the female staple that most girls around her were wearing.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a rough jab to her shoulder, forcing her forward and nearly stumbling over her own two feet. Before she could see who was in such a hurry, she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and her body was weightless. Her eyes widened at the smiling face of brunette in front of her, a slight blush forming on her cheeks from the gentle voice.

"You alright?" She clapped her hands together, the weightlessness ending as her feet touched the ground once more. "Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there. I just thought it would have been a bad omen if you fell over there." She giggled lightly before glaring towards the brooding figure of the blonde male who shoved Izuka. "That guy was really rude. Making his way through the crowd like that."

Izuka looked to where the brunette was watching and her body froze, realizing the brooding male was no other than Katsuki. _That was a close one… I didn't want him to see me just yet._

Facing back towards the brunette, she smiled softly. "N-no that's alright. Must just be nerves or something, but thank you so much for your help!" She bowed deeply before facing the girl once more. "My name is Midoriya Izuka, here for the heroics entrance exam."

"Ochako Uraraka, here for the same reason as you. It's a pleasure to meet you! Come on, we better get inside so we can find seats." She grabbed Izuka's hand, dragging her forward and into the entrance hall. It was easy enough to find the large auditorium they had all of them crowded in, and Izuka was thankful she had found a friend to accept her.

* * *

Her heart was pounding, blood pumping blocking out the noises around her. She moved gracefully through the falling debris, her body light but agile. She glanced around, focused on finding one, just one, robot to destroy. She felt like she was moving faster than she had earlier. Maybe she was figuring out this quirk thing quicker than expected.

Stopping when she spotted a giant robot coming from behind a building, she moved forward to finally test out this new quirk before she heard a scream. Turning around, her eyes focused in on Uraraka who had fallen down, others running away from an even bigger robot. Her body moved on instinct, pushing off the ground in a blinding speed to take her higher, higher off the ground.

Somewhere in a dimly lighted room, All Might grinned with a passion. _She's already figured out how to use 50%... This girl will be a force to recon with._

Izuka grinned down at the large form of the robot, the slight ache in her legs slowly dissipating away as she focused more on the power being absorbed towards her fist. With a loud cry, she brought her fist forward, striking the large machine right in the middle of its head. A loud crack vibrated through the area before the indent was seen. Students alike watched with fascination as the girl who took down the Zero Point Robot with one punch fell from the sky.

Izuka groaned as she looked down at her arm. The skin was red and clearly she had broken it in several places - especially her fingers. She focused on the pain, wishing it away before feeling a slight burning sensation in her limb. Ignoring it for now, she focused her attention on the approaching ground. She moved her body forward with what little power she had left before jumping from piece of falling debris to another piece. She smiled down at the strained form of Uraraka, seeing she was the cause of the floating pieces around her as she neared the ground. Jumping from the last piece, she stepped towards Uraraka before falling down to her knees.

"Gah… I strained myself too much…" She fell forward, unable to stop from her face planting into the ground. Breathing heavily she turned just enough to grin towards the brunette. "Thanks… Uraraka."

"No, thank you Izuka… I would have been dead if it wasn't for you." A small smile formed on her lips. "That's some quirk you got there…"

"Yeah, it really is…" Izuka smiled before a light tap to her shoulder drew her attention to the small form of Recovery Girl.

"My, my. Look at the damage you caused to your arm young one." Recovery Girl smiled before pulling up her sleeve and pausing before planting a smooch to her skin. "Hmm… Actually, can someone help me carry her to my office please? There is something I want to look at…"

"I will help you mam!" Tenya Iida stepped forward to pick up the exhausted form of Izuka, placing her on his back before following the small form of Recovery Girl. His eyes looked over his shoulder as Izuka groaned. "I was wrong about you…"

"Hmm?" Her eyes focused in on Iida, hardly recognizing she was being moved with how tired she was.

"You were fascinating to watch… You jumped right in there to save that girl without a second thought to your own well being. I would like to think I would have done the same thing but…"

"Sometimes… your body just acts on instinct." He heard her take a deep breath. "My body just moved. You would have done the same thing. I'm sure of it…"

* * *

Her body felt so heavy…

…

"Are you sure-"

Why was her hearing fading in and out?

…

"I'm positive Toshinori…"

Who's that…?

"But I could have sworn she said-"

Wait, that's All Might… Why is All Might here?

What was she doing before this…?

"All Might this is a very peculiar case we have here. You say she was quirkless before you gave her One for All?"

"That's right. Her quirk never manifested." Izuka's eyes shot open and focused in on the two blurry figures in the other corner of the small infirmary room.

"What were her parent's quirks?"

Izuka opened her mouth to speak, but a small squeak came out instead. The two adults faced her before moving quickly to her side.

"Ah, Young Midoriya you are up! How are you feeling?"

She waved to her throat before Recovery Girl handed her a small water.

"Can you answer that question for me… Izuka? Was it?"

Izuka nodded and smiled at Recovery Girl. "Yes." Her voice was hoarse, making her wonder just how long she was out. "Yes, it will say on my forms I am Izuku, a boy, but that's a small mistype on the transcripts"

"I can take care of that, so no worries. But what are your parent's quirks Young Midoriya? I don't believe you ever told me."

"Ah yes. My mom can attract small objects towards herself. My father, I don't remember much about him, but he can breathe fire."

"Hmm… I see. That could have manifested to this small healing ability you seem to have." Recovery Girl moved slowly over to her desk before beginning to type.

Izuka's mind took awhile to process what exactly had been said. "Wait… wait… WAIT!?" She turned towards the grinning All Might and Recovery Girl. "What do you mean small healing ability!?"

"It seems that you have a regenerating quirk Young Midoriya! When Recovery Girl was on her way to heal your broken limbs in your arm, she saw that they were already mending correctly on their own! It seems that you have the abilities to attract heat from the air to mend and protect your bones and muscle from severe strain or breakage."

"I was… I was always told I was quirkless… I guess I always healed quicker than expected from burns and scrapes but… a healing quirk? From my own two parents quirks? How's it possible?"

"That's the beauty of quirks Ms. Midoriya." Recovery Girl smiled and held up a small form of paper, stating her two newest quirks were registered to her name… Her real name.

Midoriya Izuka.

Izuka slowly reached forward and grasped the paper tightly in her hands. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. She smiled as she read over the paper. "It's finally happening… I have a quirk… no, two quirks. Two amazing quirks. This is… all I could have hoped for."

She sniveled before looking up. "Oh but… I don't even know if I made it through the exam yet… When will I find that out?"

"Cannot disclose that information. You will know soon enough. Why don't you head on home then? The trains will still be running."

Izuka nodded as she slowly moved her tired limbs from the small bed. "Thank you. Both of you. I greatly appreciate it!" She bowed deeply before grabbing her things off a nearby chair and raced out of the room.

* * *

"Izuka…"

"Izuka…?"

"Izuka!"

Her mother's voice finally registered in her head before an envelope was thrusted into her face.

"It came! It's here! It's here, honey!"

"It's here…?" Her eyes widened before she grabbed the envelope and raced to her room, closing the door behind her and opening it hastily to see a small device fall from within. Landing on her desk, a hologram of All Might appeared. The hologram proceeded to express how proud of her he was, and that she had received 60 points in the Rescue division of the test, meaning she had passed the exam with her overall score when added into the written exam.

"You passed, kid."

A small smile formed on her face as she listened to him. Her heart pounding with pride at his words of encouragement for the coming terms she will spend at Yuuei. She was finally making her way towards her dream. She would succeed at Yuuei. Make her mom proud.

She would hold her promise to Katsuki.

* * *

"1-A… Where's 1-A!? This place is too big…"

Sliding to a stop in her brand new outfit outside the large door she glanced up and smiled softly.

"I'm finally here… I can do this. I can face him… All of them…" She gulped thinking about both the loud mouth Bakugou and streamline Iida. Shaking her head she patted down her skirt and straightened out her nicely pulled back hair. She decided since it was her real first debut as a girl again she should at least look the part - this allowing her mom to apply a small amount of makeup to her eyes.

Opening up the door, she glanced inside to see both Iida and Katsuki going at it already.

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates!?"

"Hell no you four eyes! As a matter of fact, I don't think so! Which middle school are you from anyway you two-bit extra!?"

Fixing up his glasses, Iida pressed forward. "A private sch- ahem! I'm from Soumei Junior High School. The name is Iida Tenya."

Bakugou sneered, pressing further back into his chair. "Soumei!? Well aren't you an elite. Seems I've got a reason to fucking end you after all!"

"What nerve! You, want to be a hero!?" Iida stepped back, clearly appalled before seeing Izuka glancing at them from the doorway. "Ah! Miss Midoriya!"

Katsuki's eyes widened before turning to look at the doorway. "Miss…?"

"Miss Midoriya! Hello! My name is Iida Tenya from Soumei-"

"Ah, y-yes! I overheard just now. I'm Izuka Midoriya, it's nice to officially meet you." She bowed softly to him. "Thank you for before Tenya. I really appreciate your help."

"Nonsense! A fellow classmate needed my help so I would not object! I must hand it to you… You divined the actual nature of the practical exam, didn't you?" Iida looked away, before pressing on in a lower tone. "As I was stating to you before… I do not know if I would have been able to do what you did out there. I… was blind to it all! I also completely misread you from the beginning! You seemed to divert attention to yourself with your mumbling and meek self but…"

Izuka glanced away, sweatdropping as Iida continued on. Her eyes met briefly with Katsuki's, his shocked expression deepening towards confused anger as he slowly rose from his seat to approach her. She stepped back slightly before another body enveloped her in a hug.

"Ah! Izuka! I'm so glad I found you! You are in 1-A with me! " Uraraka smiled up at her and slowly let go before pulling her towards a seat. "Come on! We can sit next to each other until the teacher gets here!"

Izuka was pulled past Katsuki, their eyes locking for a split second before Izuka shrugged and followed behind Uraraka. Katsuki stilled, his eyes never leaving her form until he forced himself to sit back down. He frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in his normal angry, brooding look.

 _Just what the hell was going on…?_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it~! Let me know if anything sounds weird or needs explaining~**


	2. Chapter 2: Two's Up

**Had to repost this chapter because of the amount of comments I have gotten just on me misplacing Kiri's name in the wrong order. LORDY. You see go through all the comments and see how many of you pointed this out and then proceeded to direct me to how to correctly place names, etc. If you would have continued reading on, you would have seen I corrected this multiple times throughout the next chapters and called out to me having a hard time fixing ffnet chapters than on AO3.**

 **I'm not meaning for this to sound rude or mean, just addressing it because I get excited when I get comments on here. I don't get as many on here as I do on tumblr or on AO3 so when I get a comment I get really excited. Comments that are just to correct one little error like that or just saying "please update" are very discouraging.**

 **But regardless, here is a updated chapter two to hopefully stop those comments from happening. Thank you all SO MUCH for reading. I cannot thank you enough for the support and love I have been given for this story. The newest chapter, chapter 12 will hopefully be up soon!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!~**

* * *

 ** _AC/DC IS THE INSPIRATION FOR THESE CHAPTERS - check out the song dedicated to this chapter: Two's Up!_**

 ** _This is the quickest I have EVER updated a story - and that's thanks to all those who commented and gave such lovely reviews on the story!_**

* * *

"A quirk apprehension test!?"

Izuka pulled at the front of her jumpsuit. It was a little tighter than she anticipated. Clearly Recovery Girl had taken her measurements and made sure to show off that she was indeed a girl. She could feel eyes piercing the back of her head and resisted the urge to ignore them knowing exactly who they were from. Uraraka next to her placed a hand gently on her arm, believing her nervousness was from the upcoming test, but in reality it was from the tightness of the sweat suit.

It showed off… everything. Her curves, breasts, things she wasn't quite ready to show just yet but they were indeed showing now… And clearly most of the boys, especially the pervy little ball headed one was noticing exactly that.

Uraraka stepped forward and raised her hand in the air. "Ah! Aizawa-Sensei! What about the ceremony!? And the guidance counselor meeting!?"

Aizawa stopped in front of a large field. "If you want to be heroes, we don't hand time for frilly necessities." He turned his head slightly, giving each of them a once over. "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that "freedom" goes for us sensei's too."

Turning to face them all, Aizawa sighed before holding up a board. "Softball pitch. Standing Long Jump. 50 meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength test. Sustained side-ways jumps. Upper body exercises. Seated toe-touch. These are all the activities you know from middle school, naturally. Physical tests where you were barred from using your quirks. The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sorts of records or keeping track of average performance levels due to the negligence on the part of MEXT."

Pulling a ball from his pocket, he eyed the students before stepping towards Katsuki. "Now then, Bakugou, how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

Izuka turned to Katsuki, seeing his eyes just leaving her body before facing Aizawa, a new scowl on his face. "67 meters."

"Try using your quirk this time around." He tossed the ball towards the blonde who easily caught it. "As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine." Stepping back, Aizawa nodded. "Don't hold back."

Grinning brightly, Katsuki stretched his arm before winding up. "You got it."

"DIIIIEE!"

Exploding at just the right moment, his pitch was brightly accelerated and skyrocketed into the air at an impressive speed.

Izuka watched with amazement as the backlash of wind hit the other students. ' _Die…?'_

"Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." Holding out the distance measurer, Aizawa showed the class a calculated 705.2 meter distance Katsuki had thrown. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your "hero foundation"."

A couple of the kids around her cheered out loud. She grew more and more nervous as she watched around them showing off their quirks to get pumped for the test. She wasn't so confident, wrapping her arms around her body and she shook. ' _Uh oh… I don't think I'm prepared for this… I haven't been able to get used to my quirks yet…'_

She looked towards Aizawa-sensei before stepping back at the look in his eyes. He grumbled, "It looks fun you say…? So you were planning to spend your three years here… Having a good old time? What happened to becoming heroes?" He glanced up, and his eyes dug into Izuka's, a look of pity and death resonated within them. "All right then. In that case, a new rule: the student who ranks last in total points will be judged "hopeless" and instantly expelled."

Izuka's body froze in place. Sweat began to pour from her forehead as she looked down at her hands. ' _What…? Seriously what am I supposed to do…? How will I get through this…?'_

"Our 'freedom' means we dispense with students as we please!

Welcome to the Department of Heroics!"

Noticing Izuka's frozen state of fear, Uraraka stepped forward once more. "This is our first day here! But even if it weren't… That's just too unreasonable!"

As Aizawa continued on his explanation Izuka moved towards Uraraka. "Thanks Ochako… But I'll be okay." She gave her a smile as a hand landed on her shoulder. Glancing behind her, she noticed Iida nodding in her direction.

"If anyone can find the meaning and press on through this pressure, is it you Midoriya. We've got to give it our all."

Izuka looked stunned for a moment before her arms shook and she nodded her head back, a large grin plastered on her face. "Right! Let's do this."

"This is Plus Ultra! I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top. It's time to step up to the plate."

* * *

"First up is the 50-meter dash."

Izuka stepped up to the line, her eyes forward as she ignored the burning from the stare of the blonde next to her. She focused on the power gathering in her legs, not sensing the shocking sensation the others could see. Uraraka stared dumbfounded at the electricity coursing around her friend as she had just finished the dash and was on the other end. She grinned as she looked Izuka in the eyes and nodded her approval. Izuka let out a breath and let the heating sensation of her other quirk gather around her legs, already calming the strain being applied to them.

"What… What the fuck Deku!?" She heard Bakugou call out next to her before hearing Aizawa say get set. She looked over at him, giving him a grin that took him aback.

"Bring it Kacchan."

The smile that formed on his face was clearly forced. His hands were shaking as he brought them up ready to blow himself forward. "Fucking Blast Rush!"

"Go!"

Katsuki took off with a yell of "Turbo!" and Izuka took off at the same time, avoiding the backlash of his explosions by a breadth of hair. Both of them crossed the line at 4.13 seconds, a new record for them both, but it didn't sit well with the blonde. He turned to grab at the smaller body to find her on the ground writhing in pain, holding her shins in her grip.

"Deku you-!?… Deku!? What the fuck happened to you!?" He bent down to her level to see tears streaming down her face and heard Aizawa cuss behind him.

"I should have erased your quirk there…" Aizawa stepped forward to place his hand on her shoulder. "But it seems I erased the wrong one…"

Katsuki jerked his head up and sat back on his legs stunned. "Erased… the wrong one…?" ' _The fuck…?'_

"I'll… I'll be fine… In a couple of minutes…" She gasped out from the pain of her mending bones as she applied her regenerating quirk to her legs as she felt it return. "It takes a bit… but… but… ah!" She groaned as she rolled back onto her back and finally straightened out her legs. Her face was red from the exhaustion she felt from the use of two quirks and glanced towards Katsuki. His eyes widened, seeing the look on her face and he quickly glanced away, a blush forming on his cheeks as he got up and stomped away. Izuka watched confused before she was helped up in a sitting position by Uraraka.

"Midoriya… I wish to speak to you after class."

She glanced up towards her sensei before nodding.

"Are you okay to continue?"

She smiled at Aizawa. "Yes! The feeling in my legs is back." She stood up with the help of Uraraka and smiled at her friend. "I'll see Recovery Girl after this test is over. I want to continue."

Aizawa looked her over, his eyes critical before he glanced off towards the side of the building where he knew another was watching. "Alright then… Let's move on."

Izuka groaned as she tried to stepped forward with Uraraka's help. "This is gonna be hard to continue… My legs feel like jelly."

"What happened there Izuka? I know your quirk makes you weak, but you didn't have that same effect during the examination."

"I'm not sure, but supposedly Aizawa-sensei tried to erase my quirk… and it didn't work?"

"Oh yeah! He mentioned something about erasing the wrong one…? What does he mean by that?"

Izuka stopped in her tracks, letting go of Uraraka and looked away. "That's something ummm… I'm not entirely sure myself." She looked up, forcing a smile on her lips as she lied to her first friend here at Yuuei. "But once I find out I'll be sure to let you know!"

Uraraka reached out as she swayed but then pulled back. "Al-alright Izuka… If you say so…"

Trial 2 included the grip strength test where she didn't attempt to use her quirk as the exhaustion from before was still too prevalent. The long jump as trial 3 she applied a little of both her quirks to her legs before jumping a fair distance. She collapsed afterwards, her legs aching from the pain of not healing enough. She felt Iida next to her at once, helping her up and moving her over to a safe distance away.

She tried her best at the fourth trial, which were the sustained sideways jumps. She didn't do her best here as the focus was mainly on the pain radiating up her body at this point. The blessing to this whole thing was the softball pitch, being able to use her arms instead of her legs for once.

She cheered loudly as Ochako got the best score out of everyone, before it was her turn to throw the ball. She walked towards the middle of the circle and glanced at the other students. She could see Katsuki writhing with anger, shouting out something at Iida claiming she was still a quirkless loser. She gripped the ball tightly and growled out facing towards the ball pitch. She cocked back her arm, the burning of forcing the rest of her strength into this test to her right arm. Letting the ball fly, she applied her healing quirk to her arm, healing the pain before it even began.

She read the measurer in Aizawa's hands.

705.3 meters.

She had beaten Katsuki by a near pinch.

A small smile formed on her face.

Aizawa watched from afar, taking in her current state. ' _She's not going to make it through these last three tests… She can barely stand on her own.'_

"Midoriya!"

Izuka glanced over at her sensei before falling flat on her butt. Her vision grew blurry as she struggled to stay awake.

"Midoriya…" She glanced to where she heard her sensei's voice, acting as if she was okay…

Who was she trying to kid?

"You can't rein in your quirk's true power yet can you? You're letting your emotions get the best of you and applying your quirk towards your body, putting strain on it which is causing you to be weakened too quickly. What did you believe? That someone would come and save you after you've crippled yourself from pure exhaustion?"

Izuka flinched back, the other students gaping at him. Sure they also were tired from giving their best efforts, but none of them were to the point of passing out…

"I… I didn't mean to-" She was quickly wrapped up in his wrappings, dragging her closer to him to peer into his intense eyes.

"Whatever hopes you may have nursed of your imminent rescue, as you can see, nobody is in a position to come to your aid. There's a certain insufferable hero who made a name for himself rescuing over a thousand innocents from a disaster all by himself."

Her mind flashed over to All Might, his impressive feat that has stayed with her all these years.

"You've got his brute courage… but all you'll manage to do is run around like a blockhead who wastes herself in the first round and ends up needing saving herself. Face it… Your "powers" won't help you to become a hero until you figure out how to combine them together without endangering yourself, Izuka Midoriya."

She gulped as he slowly let her onto her feet. Her head was bowed as he stepped away, watching her sway before her body stood still.

"Well…? Will you continue?"

Izuka glanced up, her fists tightening to the point her knuckles turned pure white. A look of determination shined in her eyes as tears gathered in the corners. "Sensei! I will continue moving forward! I will do my best!"

"Oho…! Will you now!?" Aizawa's grin showed he saw some promise in her. Working through her exhaustion, Izuka carried on.

* * *

"Oh yeah, that whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie."

Izuka stopped as the tears rolled down her face. She hadn't gotten last, barely passing over as 15th in the scale for her last few attempts that tore at her body as she continued on. She would have placed higher if she was smarter about using her quirks to adjust them, but she wasn't able to do that just yet. She glanced around as the other students sighed with relief and began leaving the area. Soon she was the only one standing in front of Aizawa, remembering she needed to discuss certain things with him.

"Um… Aizawa-sensei…?"

"Midoriya… You have two quirks… correct?"

She flinched as his eyes pierced at her, but slowly nodded, opting to not talk as she new her voice would show the worry in it.

"What exactly are they? I didn't get a chance to read them from your file…"

She gulped and opened her mouth before All Might rounded the corner. "Aizawa! You Liar!"

Aizawa sighed and faced towards the larger body. "Ah… so you were the one watching I take it?"

"A logical ruse!? April Fool's was a week ago! You expelled an entire new class of first-years just last year!"

Izuka's eyes widened as she faced back towards Aizawa. "You… You what?"

"He's been known to kick kids out without a moment's hesitation if he so much as judges them as having a zero chance."

"I-I see…" She looked over at Aizawa as he shrugged. "None of them had a zero mark… That's all. Now, if you excuse us, Midoriya and I must have a chat." He grasped her shoulder and pulled her along to another side as All Might twitched from being given the cold shoulder.

"Midoriya… Explain your quirks. Now please."

"R-right… Ah well, one of them is a strengthening quirk, where I can apply the quirk to certain parts of my body or spread it evenly across my whole body… It's a hard quirk to use, and it's taking a while for me to perfect using it… I'm still learning about it since it was a quirk that manifested late..." She gulped and looked away, missing the slight movement to her right in an alleyway between the school buildings. "The other one I have been using since I was young that I never really knew I had. It's a regenerating quirk that was a combination between my two parents' quirks. I attract the heat in the air towards my body and it slowly but effectively heals my body in whatever form. I've unconsciously been using this for years on end…"

She paused and glanced at her teacher, seeing him studying her closely before he nodded. "So, having these two together is actually beneficial to you. Healing your weakening limbs from the strengthening quirk is a powerful combination. But…" She watched him intensely, a small sheen of sweat appearing on her brow. "You need to train your body more. Get used to using both of them together. Both endurance and strength training. You'll get moments like that here in school, but you have a long go before you are saving anyone." He took one glance over her body again and sighed. "But for now, you seem to be doing okay. Head back to class and after the day is over just get checked over by Recovery Girl." He patted her head softly and turned away to head back inside.

Izuka smiled sweetly after him before turning to head towards the locker rooms to change, hoping Uraraka stayed behind to wait for her. Before she could walk more than 10 feet away, her shoulder was roughly grabbed and she was pinned to the wall in the alleyway.

"What the fuck is going on!? Huh, Deku!?"

She froze as her eyes widened at the glaring Katsuki. "Ah! Kacchan!? How long have you been here!?" The grip on her shoulder tightened, his face moving in closer to hers. A blush formed on her face from the close proximity of their bodies and faces.

"You aren't in the position to be asking question, shitnerd! I want answers… What the fuck is going on!? Who really are you!?" Katsuki's snarl registered close to her ear and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Pl-please Kaa-Kacchan…" She felt the smothering heat seep into her shoulder and her hands gripped at the front of his shirt to try and pry him off of her. His knee moved up between her legs, blocking her attempted escape, his hand smoldering more and the other coming to rest on the side of her head.

She didn't need this right now.

All she wanted was to -

"Woah! Hey Bakugou my man what are you doing!?" Izuka's eyes snapped open as she glanced over at the red-haired male from their class, already changed back into his school uniform. "Midoriya!? Shit, I didn't know you two were… Ah, um!" His face flushed red as Katsuki backed away from Izuka and his snarl was turned towards the red-head.

"Fucking get out of here, hair-for-brains! This is between me and her!" Katsuki's palms flared with small explosions and Izuka backed away slightly from him.

"Yo man, I'm not against you, you know having fun with your girlfriend and all but like… Can you not during class? We gotta get back soon and I was just wondering where you went and -"

Izuka tuned him out as both her and Katsuki's bodies went rigid.

What did he mean by...?

Oh... Oh _god._

"Gi-Girlfriend!?"

"What the FUCK are you saying!?" Katsuki's resulting explosion blasted Izuka back into a solid form that quickly gripped her arm to hold her steady.

"Shit man! Don't get so mad!" Kirishima backed away before Iida and a few other classmates appeared at the entryway of the alley.

"What are you all doing!? This is not proper etiquette for class! Both of you, Bakugou and Midoriya please get ready and return to the classroom at once!"

Izuka glanced up, her eyes widening at the split hair color of the male above her. His red and white hair reflected brightly against his mismatched eye color. "Ahh- Todoroki thank you."

He didn't seem to acknowledge her speaking, his eyes on slightly burnt shirt and reddening skin on her shoulder and then narrowing his eyes at Bakugou. She blushed deeply before shrugging off his hold on her and placing her hand over her shoulder.

"Again, thanks Todoroki-san. I'll just be on my way…"

His eyes widened as he reached out for her, gripping her arm once more. "Are you alright? He hurt you didn't he?"

That got the attention of everyone towards the front of the alleyway. Eyes widening as they took in Izuka's state, the missing patch of shirt on her shoulder, the swollen, reddened skin hiding beneath her hand, and her slightly teary-eyed state.

"Yo Bakugou, what the hell did you do to her!?"

"This is most improper! I knew you had a temper but to go as far as hurting another student-"

"It's not like that you fucks! You don't know shit and he- _she_ \- whatever the fuck is going on!? I'm out of here…" He pushed his way through the two other male's, Kirishima following him back towards the locker room while Iida straightened his glasses.

"Midoriya, are you quite alright?"

She nodded dumbly, her shoulder slowly healing as she focused her attention on that spot. "I am fine. Thank you to you both, I will see you back in class…" She turned away, heading towards the girl's locker room once more, ignoring the looks from the both of them.

After returning for the evening announcements, Izuka packed up her belongings and headed out of the door towards Recovery Girl's office. Getting checked over, she was released with some candy and headed out the front steps. Running into Iida and Uraraka, she smiled softly, walking in time with them listening to Iida talk about the test earlier in the day. She realized for once, she finally had friends who accepted her for who she was. A big smile formed on her face as she walked with her two new friends towards the station.

* * *

"The trial of battle!?"

Izuka's heart pounded in her chest as she watched All Might at the front of the class explain their next course in the heroics department.

"We've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirks!"

"Our battle gear!"

"Awesome!"

"My costume…?" Izuka's face brightly lit up, looking towards the barracks where the costume was held in.

"Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gather at grounds beta! The garb you bring into the battlefield is vitally important, boys and girls!" The smile that formed on his face brightly lit up Izuka's courage as she grabbed her suitcase that held her freshly designed costume.

"And don't forget! From here on out, you're all officially heroes!"

Stepping out into the sunlight, Izuka smiled brightly with her new costume. A little embarrassed from the tightness, she continued on with her classmates towards ground beta. Her costume was a tight outfit that exposed quite a bit of her skin, but was luckily covered in a light mesh material. The cut outs exposed were the arms where the mesh continued on to her elbows and had cold-shoulder openings as well. Her thighs had three cutlets on each side that exposed her smooth flesh. She did research while working with her healing quirk and found out that her gathered most of the heat from the air around her thighs, shoulders, hands, back and abdomen. She wasn't prepared to do too skimpy of an outfit yet, so her stomach was still covered by the tightness of the green jumpsuit.

The jumpsuit was a light, almost tealish green that was offset from her hair color, but complimented her skin tone and eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail tied back with a band that lighted up to form almost bunny ears, similar in color to her jumpsuit. A black mask fit her face perfectly, short enough to make her eyes pop but to show off her freckles on her cheeks. White gloves on her hands had her fingertips exposed and the mesh material on her palms. Her fingers were guarded by a light metal coating for more emphasis on her punching ability. Black elbow guards and knee guards covered over the material of her mesh and jumpsuit. Shin high black and white boots covered her feet, each having a metal toe and heel. The final accessory she had was a dark green belt that matched her eye color that had many pockets, filled with necessity items to progress her healing quirk when she was running out of steam in a fight. This included vitamins and small sugary snacks that Recovery Girl told her about that would keep her body fresh as she continued the use of her quirk.

Getting a few stares from the others around her, she grinned at Uraraka who waved her over. She could feel Katsuki's eyes on her back, which was also exposed slightly through the mesh material. "Ah Ochako! Nice costume!"

"You too Izuka! Cool costume, it looks really practical for your quirk!"

Izuka blushed and rubbed her exposed forearm slightly. "Ah yeah, I really like yours though! It's flashy but cute."

"I almost wish I'd drawn my request sketch a little better… My costume came out a bit puffy and tighter than expected…" She rubbed the back of her head before smiling. "But I'm happy to see I'm not the only one who's wearing a tight jumpsuit!"

Izuka was about to respond before a mumbled, "Heroics is the greatest." was heard next to them and they spotted Mineta raising a thumbs up with a wink at the two of them.

Both almost rounded on him before All Might began speaking, explaining the rules of the two-on-two team battle that would commence shortly. Izuka and Kirishima were paired up together by a lottery and Kirishima grinned over her way as she smiled timidly back. He had a lot of skin showing, but she guessed it was better since he had a hardening quirk in the first place.

"Alright Midoriya! Let's do this thing!" Kirishima grinned brightly and held out his fist which she looked too before grinning and bumping back.

"Alright Kirishima, I'm counting on you!"

"Eh, call me Eijirou. Last names are for acquaintances, you're a buddy now." His smile brought a light blush to her cheeks, nodding in reply.

"Then call me Izuka."

"Alright!" Pumping his fist into the air, the red-head moved back towards the group of students. "First name basis!"

She giggled, ignoring the pervy comment from Mineta, and followed behind Kirishima. She glanced around, spotting Iida trying to converse with Katsuki and sighed at how unwilling he looked next to him. Uraraka was paired with the guy in yellow, remembering his name to be Sero Hanta. Their quirks seemed to work well together if they were wise on how to use his tape quirk efficiently.

She suddenly found Katsuki's eyes on her, and she glanced back towards his face. Giving him a slight smile, he scowled before turning away. She sighed, finally listening in on what All Might was spitting out now.

"And the first two pairs to do combat will be the following!"

"Pair A will be the heroes - Midoriya Izuka and Kirishima Eijirou!"

"Pair D will be the villains - Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya!"

Izuka's eyes widened, her body going rigid.

 _Oh no._

* * *

End chapter two.

Thanks again for all the support!~


	3. Chapter 3: Spoilin' For a Fight

**Alright, another chapter is ready for you all! Enjoy it and let me know what you all think!~ 3**

* * *

"Wasn't expecting this to happen so soon…" Izuka placed her hand on her chin as she began to mumble to herself. "How can we distract him long enough to allow…" She didn't stop even as a heavy arm wrapped around her shoulders, or when a chuckle erupted from the body next to her.

"Geeze Izuka… You already devising plans as All Might explains the exercise? Glad I have a battle tactics specialist on my side." Izuka let out a small eep as she finally took notice of Eijirou next to her.

"How long were you listening!? Did anyone else hear me!?"

"Nah, you mumble too low for anyone to really hear you unless we strain our ears. But you did get everyone's attention." He smirked down at her as her face flushed and she looked around at everyone smiling towards her.

"O-oh goodness…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's get this thing on with!"

All Might made his appearance in front of them, striking a 'good-guy' pose with his thumbs up. "That's the spirit Young-Kirishima! Let's begin shall we!? Everyone but the two teams competing, follow me to watch from the surveillance room!" He marched off towards the entryway they all had just come from, everyone else wishing the teams good luck before disappearing down the hallway as well.

"Ready Izuka?"

"Hmmm!" She smiled up at him, her body finally relaxed enough to get used to his still ever present arm around her shoulders.

"Would you two fuckers knock it off!? You're makin' me fuckin' sick!" Bakugou sneered from the other side of the street, Iida already having disappeared into the building where the exercise was taking place. Kirishima smirked towards him, his arm tightening around Izuka's shoulders even more, pulling her body against his. "What the fuck is that look for yah asshole!? I'll blow that look right off your face!"

"I think someone's a little… jealous." Kirishima laughed boastfully as he watched Bakugou go ridged. "Besides man, save it for the fight. Izuka and I gotta strategize, so beat it." Bakugou let off a loud explosion from his palm, making Izuka flinch before he stalked off towards the building, letting one last loud, "Fuckers!" ring out around him.

"That wasn't very smart Eiijirou… Now he'll be out to get both of us…"

"Eh, I thought it would be better to have him coming after me than you, Izuka." She watched his face closely, seeing his normally friendly eyes looking towards the doorway Katsuki had just disappeared into. "I don't like the way he treats you… But the way he looks at you is what worries me the most." Eijirou faced back towards her before his toothy smile enveloped his face once more. "I'm guessing you've got a plan right?"

Izuka sighed before nodding, pulling out the map they had been given. "Yes, but you probably aren't going to like it…"

"It may just be a training exercise, but it still pains me to be a villain…" Iida sighed, looking away from the large paper mache model of an explosive bomb. "Though, I supposed I just need to defend this thing." His eyes looked over to Bakugou, who seemed to be barely keeping hold on his restrained anger.

"What the fuck is going on with him- _her_ … THIS!?" Small explosions erupted from his palms as he glared towards the wall. "When did Deku get a quirk? Was he… she!? - fooling me all this time!? That fuckin' nerd!"

Iida sighed to himself as he rubbed the space between his eyes. "You saw it for yourself, did you not? The herculean strength and healing ability? It's a little strange to see how one person can have both, but maybe it's a bit of a combination between her parents…?"

"That's just fuckin' it you four-eyed bozo! She couldn't have gotten it like that… It makes no fuckin' sense! So I'm gonna figure this shit out and you stay here and do whatever the fuck we actually have to do!" Bakugou growled out as he stalked towards the large metal framed door. "I can't think straight… So I'm just gonna rage."

"I don't like seeing this look on your face, or the way you seem to view Midoriya… I have a few questions myself, but you'll just charge right at her won't you?" He sighed once more as he placed his helmet onto his head.

"Fuckin' nerd… I'll get this shit out of you once and for all!"

"You're right… I don't like this plan, but it's our best bet on how to win against these two." Kirishima sighed as he placed his hand over his eyes, leaning back against the railing that separated them from the building and makeshift street. "I don't get why you want to face him, but I'll allow it now. But you hear me out okay…?"

"Hmm? Ah!? Eijirou!?"

She was pulled tight against his chest in a makeshift hug and then held at arm's length so she could see his face. "If he does anything I hear that I don't like the sound of, I'm coming for you and abandoning this plan, got it? It's not only important to protect the public, but to also make sure both you and your partner come out as mostly unscathed as possible. That's what I plan on doing… Got it?"

She could only nod as her voice left her. His eyes were so intense, his body too close for her comfort as she continuously nodded towards him. A blush covered her cheeks as she glanced away, his hands leaving her shoulders to cross in front of his chest.

"We also gotta fix this whole innocent act of yours. Gotta badass you up if you know what I'm saying." She raised an eyebrow his way and he let out a rough chuckle.

"You've got this awesomely, sick quirk Izuka, but having you timid and pulling yourself away from others, especially males, won't help you to be a top hero I know you can become." He held up a thumbs up and grinned down at her. "That's why after this, you're gonna hang out with me and others to get you used to all this kind of stuff."

She looked at him bewildered before a large smile overtook her face. "I… I would really appreciate that! Thank you Eijirou!"

"Heh, anytime. Now then, let's get this thing rollin' shall we?"

 **"** **TRIAL OF INDOOR BATTLE… START!"**

Kirishima grinned over at Izuka before holding out his arm. "I'll follow the plan."

"Good, now let's see just where the bomb is shall we?" She gripped his arm tightly between her own, getting a good grip onto him before she began to swing him around like she was about to throw him high into the air. The others in the watch room watched with anticipation as she released him with some well-placed enhancement of her quirks to her arms and Kirishima was shot in the arm, watching the windows closely as he flew by.

 **Step one of the plan: Figure out where bomb is, because that's where Iida will be.**

* * *

 _"_ _The thing is, Kacchan will be coming after me, so we have to get you to Iida as soon as possible to prevent any major altercations between me and Kacchan."_

 _"_ _You're sure he will be coming after you, even after all the things I just said?"_

 _"_ _There's no doubt in my mind. Your punishment will just be coming later." She giggled at the grimace that formed on his face._

 _"_ _So you'll just throw me into the air, then what?"_

 _"_ _I'll throw you as many times as we need to to figure out where that bomb is. Cause where the bomb is, Iida will be as well. Once we find that, you'll-"_

* * *

"Found him Izuka! Tenth floor, the bomb in the middle, Iida watching the doorway!" Kirishima fell backwards back towards the ground, holding his arms out just as she caught him, quirk towards her legs, and spun him around once more.

"Alright, infiltration - Begin!" She flung him up towards the building this time, aiming perfectly at the tenth floor as he placed his Hardening quirk to his body and smashed through the windows. She was a little off, throwing him more towards the hallway side of the building, but he was close enough where he could still surprise Iida with the crash.

She gulped and ran ahead into the open doorway. "Step two: Infiltration and distraction."

"There's a lot of blind spots in this building… So I'll have to be careful." She pressed her fingers to her earpiece, taking a deep breath before she spoke. "Red Riot, how's it going?"

* * *

 _"Are we seriously doing this?" Izuka sighed as she watched Eijirou pose. "Are we really doing this?"_

 _"_ _Come on! If we are going to be doing your plan, then I wanna use code names! So call me Red Riot! So what's your name gonna be huh?"_

 _He seemed overly too joyful about completing this exercise, but Izuka couldn't help but feel a little pumped up herself seeing him like this._

 _"_ _Alright, alright… Um… I don't know."_

 _"_ _There has to be some name you've thought of for yourself right!? A cool hero name? Like uh, Green Riot! Too close to mine, but I have a purpose for mine." He chuckled and looked down at her. "What you think Izuka?"_

 _"_ _Let's go with Deku."_

 _"_ _D-Deku!? But isn't that the insulting nickname Bakugou uses for you?"_

 _"_ _It is, but… It's time I start accepting things. This nickname has been held over my head far too long, so it's time to use it for a good meaning now." She grinned and held up her fist, which he smirked and gave her his own fist pump in reply._

 _"_ _Alright. Deku it is."_

* * *

She heard nothing from him for a bit, before she heard a laugh before a breathy reply. "This is fun Deku! Bakugou heard the crash and came running back my way, just as I was entering to surprise Iida. He saw me, looked around for you and blasted off with a loud cuss before I could even say a word. You better watch out, he's comin' in hot."

She giggled quietly and responded. "Got it. I'll be careful. Just try and finish up quickly. Deku out." She pulled her hand away and heard a mumbled reply of, "I'm trying before she focused her attention back on the empty hallways around her. It was terrifyingly quiet, and she focused all her willpower on trying to be stealthy and levelheaded as she slowly made her way up to the third floor.

 _I still can't fully handle One for All without weakening myself with using the healing alongside it. I need to be careful when he finally appears to make sure I hold him off long enough without causing major damage to both myself and him…_

She glanced around another corner before heading down, keeping close to the wall at all times just in case she needed to balance herself _._

 _Remember in my notes on enclosed spaces… Try and remember them!_

She heard a rushing noise before she backed up quickly as Bakugou rounded the corner, his arm pulled back to let off a large blast that sent her rolling back towards the end of the long corridor. She had barely just gotten up when the smoke from the blast cleared, revealing a shaking Bakugou.

"Damnit Deku! Don't dodge me you bitch!"

She tsk and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. _Must have just barely grazed me in the blast._

"I'll blow you away Deku and finally get some fuckin' answers out of you! I'll beat you down until just before they can stop this fight! Now come here!" He raced forward and reeled back his right arm, flinging it forward only to be caught in her tight grasp, a large grin on her face that took his breath away for a slight second.

 _A second too long._

* * *

On the screen that was brightly lit compared to the darkness of the evaluation room the students of class 1-A watched as Izuka flipped Katsuki over herself, Katsuki's back crashing against the ground and releasing the little breath he had just gotten back. Izuka's eyes shined bright, and hidden within the survey room, All Might grinned brightly at the screen as the other students looked on with excitement.

"Ohhh! She's just like a martial arts expert! Sooo cool!" Ochako grinned proudly at the screen, watching her friend achieve a feat she could only dream of doing. "Bakugou looks heavy with those gauntlets too!"

"She's super strong huh!?"

"She's super scary if you ask me… at least she has the looks to counterbalance that.."

"Did she predict what he was going to do!? So cool!"

"Eiji's lucky to have her on his side. I gotta get to know this chick."

"Let's continue watching, shall we students!?"

* * *

Izuka grinned down at him, stepping up and pointing down towards him as he glared up towards her. "Kacchan! You always lead with a right swing! I can't count how many times I've seen you do it…!" She took a deep breath and backed away, arms held in front of her as he began to get up. "I analyzed and took notes on all the heroes I thought were amazing… Including you! Those are the exact same notes you blew up and tossed away one too many times!"

Bakugou growled as he stood at full height, glaring down towards her as he began to approach her. "So?"

"I… I'm no longer the weak, little-gay ass Deku you always knocked around! Now I'm…"

"I am…!"

"I am the Deku whose vibe is never giving up!"

She stood tall and proud, sharing the glare back at him he was sending her way. She heard his deep growl before he sprung forward.

"You… you piece of shit! Now I'm really pissed off!"

* * *

Iida glanced around the room, standing tall in front of the large paper mache 'bomb' as he watched Kirishima block the doorway with his body. They both were tense after hearing the subtle sounds of explosions a few floors down, and Iida reached for his headset as his eyes stayed trained to Kirishima's body. "Hey Bakugou! Tell me what's going on! What's happening!?"

Static filled his ears until a loud angry voice filtered through the room and had both of them holding their breaths. "Shut up and keep guarding…! I'm really fucking pissed right now so don't bother me while I handle _her…!"_

Iida glanced at to his right where his headset was, taking his eyes off of Kirishima for a second. "When did I ask how you were feeling!? Hey!? Bakugou!" His eyes widened as he looked down, "He hung up on me…! Why that little…!"

"It's not smart to let your eyes off the enemy Iida!~"

A taunting voice coming from his left altered him before he was jolted forward by a hit to his side. The hardening of Kirishima's arm was enough to cause pain through Iida's hero suit, and he grunted as he fell forward a few steps. The bomb was placed several meters away from them, Iida's eyes widening as he watched Kirishima make a dash for the bomb.

Catching himself over his falling state, Iida activated his own quirk, Engine, to accel forward and grab the bomb just before Kirishima could touch it.

Kirishima barely caught himself on the windowsill before he turned to see Iida placing the bomb safely behind him once again.

"Hahahaha! You thought you could outwit me young hero!? That Bakugou is naturally rotten, so following his train of thought I ought to act more like a villain as well! Yes! Yes this is it!" Another chuckle erupted from the suit as Kirishima watched on with a sweatdrop. "This too is simply another trial to become a splendid man worthy of the Iida Family Name! Put yourself in a villain's shoes…!"

 _Wreathe thyself in pitchest black!_

"I am now... " Iida turned ghostly around as his face showed a look of pure…

 _...Discomfort?_

"Quite Evil!"

Kirishima watched on for a few more moments before he broke out into a large laughter fit, his body hunching over as he held onto his stomach. "Oh… Oh man! Iida man! Hahaha! You got… Your face! Oh goodness…! Hahaha!"

* * *

Izuka backed up into the wall as Katsuki charged once more. She nearly ducked out of the way as a well placed kick aimed straight for her head. It would have hit her if it wasn't for the increased agility she was adding to her body with her quirk. She turned to run down the hallway just as Bakugou blasted after her.

"You don't have any margin to look away you bitch!"

Pulling out the trapping tape, she flung it up just at the right time to grab onto his ankle, his face showing a look of surprise as she tightened the tape. She made sure he had lost his balance before she dived out of the way, his blast hitting the wall she was just up against. She raced down the hallway and around a corner so she could devise a plan and rest for a moment.

Her legs were beginning to ache.

"GET BACK HERE! DEKU!"

She ignored his calls as she raced further down the hall.

"You, where are you…! You have some explaining to do Deku! You tricked me… Didn't you!? Were you having a laugh all this time as you went behind my back!?"

 _No… Kacchan… That's not it at all._

"Well Deku!? Your quirk is actually pretty fucking flashy isn't it!? Why don't you come back here and show it off, huh… DEKU!?"

 _Why don't you remember? Why am I the only one who remembers how you really are..!?_

"WHY DON'T YOU USE IT SINCE MINE IS EVEN STRONGER!?"

 _This isn't what I want Kacchan…_

 _Please don't hate me any longer…! JUst remember…!_

Her body screamed for her to stop, but she kept propelling forward even as the sounds of the blasts faded behind her.

Stopping at the seventh floor, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath and think for awhile. She didn't realize she had been crying until she rubbed at her face, and tasted the salty taste of tears instead of sweat. She grimaced as she realized her other classmates as well as All Might, were watching her cry at the moment… Only All Might would have an inkling of what the real reason why.

Taking a chance to glance on either side of the walls around her, she settled back down to collect her thoughts. She couldn't hear his shouts or his blasts any longer so she suspected he was a few floors below searching each nook and cranny for her. She guessed she was halfway up the building now, closer to Iida and Kirishima than she was to Bakugou.

She reached up to her headset and pressed the intercom. "Step three…"

* * *

"...Distraction and extraction. Got it Deku. Red Riot over and out." Kirishima grinned towards Iida as his whole body hardened right in front of him. "I was given the go ahead to begin the real stage now. You prepared man?"

"Real stage!? A real villain is already for anythi- Hey!? Where are you going!?" Iida watched as Kirishima raced around the room and began to knock down the columns around them. He pounded away and tackled the columns until the ceiling above them seemed to be swaying. Luckily, he was only keeping it to one side of the building… Just what in the world was he doing!?

Kirishima stopped until he charged forward, straight at Iida this time. Realizing that he was trapped to one side of the room, Iida braced for impact as Kirishima hit him head strong and both of them plummeted through the wall and into the hallway next to the door. Iida gripped Kirishima's body and pushed him back as far as he could, before he raced back towards the room before he was stopped by a loud explosion that shook the whole building.

Iida paused just as Kirishima blocked his way with a grin. "You ain't getting passed me…"

"Aren't you at all worried that Midoriya could be severely hurt right now with how loud… How strong that blast was!?" Iida looked around, mostly to try and see into the room he now couldn't enter due to high risk of the ceiling falling, and the other path being blocked by Kirishima.

"If she needed me… She'd let me know."

* * *

 _A few moments before…_

"It's finally ready…" A ticking noise was heard, and Katsuki's gauntlet on his right arm glowed a faint red as he held it forward.

"Why won't you use it… Your new, fancy quirk…? Are you looking down on me Deku…?"

"Kacchan!"

She grit her teeth as she balled her hands into fists out in front of her.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"Shit words coming a _girl_ who shakes in the mere presence of me…" She heard his voice soften there, getting her body to relax for a split second before he reached up to grip the handle of his gauntlet. "I already know about all of your stalking… You know so much about me…"

She held her fists in front of herself, preparing to block whatever was coming her way.

"I know nothing about you it seems…"

She dropped her arms to her side as she watched Katsuki's contort into one of discomfort, then anger, then uncertainty before the original rage look replaced itself onto his face. Her fists balled at her sides as she looked down at the ground.

"I want to… explain… but…"

She was cut off but a gruff laugh. "Oh you'll talk alright." His eyes moved over to the gauntlet held out. "My explosions are sparked by the seat on my palms. Which is like secreting nitroglycerin that then detonates." Her face was one of confusion until her eyes widened in shock. "Ah, seems you've figured it out Deku." Bakugou licked his lips as his grip tightened on the handle. "Now… If the specs are as I asked… Then I can store that nitro-sweat into this bracer and…"

All Might's eyes widened as he gripped the microphone in his hand. "Bakugou, My Boy! Stop this!"

 _"You'll kill her!"_

"Not if I don't hit her!"

He pulled the pin and Izuka had barely enough time to lift up her arms to shield most of her body from the blast. The explosion rocked the whole building, causing it to sway on the slowly on the uneven structure.

Izuka gasped from her position on the ground, her arms burning from both the blast as well as her healing quirk kicking in. "A-are you crazy Kacchan!?"

He approached her like a prowling predatory, his eyes holding both pride and satisfaction at what he had just done. "Use your quirk Deku."

His voice was demanding, and it frightened her to a great extent that she couldn't get her body to move from the ground.

"I'm gonna break you at your full strength!"

Kirishima was having a hard time keeping Iida from going into the room. He knew what he had to do at this time, but it was hard to keep his mind from drifting to just what Izuka was doing down there. They were running out of time, but he knew she would succeed.

She had to keep her promise to him.

So until then… He would do his part and keep Iida out of the room.

"Haha! Well isn't this fantastic? What's wrong Deku? You look like you are about to shit your pants!?"

Izuka slowly stood her ground but looked down to see her new suit hardly handing on from the last blast. She could feel Katsuki's eyes on her body before she looked up with a grimace. Most of the suit on her right side had been blasted away, showing her smooth, freckled covered skin. Luckily it was mostly from the waist up and her upper body was still covered by the bandages she used as a chest suppressor.

"Come on, babe! You can still fight right!? You have so much more in you than I know you are showing!"

Izuka groaned as her body shook with the exertion she was feeling. She also didn't appreciate the new-name calling Kacchan had adopted. It was making her feel light headed…

Something she definitely didn't need at this time.

"You've got some nerve ignoring me Deku."

His calm voice brought her back out of her stupor and she met his red, glaring eyes. Bringing her hand up to her intercom, she spoke softly. "Red Riot, is the Engine extracted?'

A light laugh was heard before Eijirou was heard. "Engine is in place Deku. Is Blasty there?"

"Affirmative. Begin Final Step - Celebration."

Izuka looked over at Katsuki as he watched her closely. A warning from All Might sounded through their devices and Katsuki groaned before charging forward in a heated blast.

"FUCK IT! COME HERE YOU!"

Izuka held up her arms to protect herself as Katsuki dove up and around her with perfectly timed blasts and sent her flying forward from a blast projected into her back. She grunted as he battered her around with both hits and blasts to her body. She couldn't keep up with where she needed to focus the healing quirk to, so her body was draining quickly.

"You. Are. Beneath. Me!"

He swung her around and she hit the ground hard, all the breath leaving her body. She was left there for a second, her breathing ragged as she gasped for precious air. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she felt a looming presence over her. She cracked open her eyes as she watched Bakugou's scrunched up face peer down at her.

"Why won't you use your goddamn quirk already?" His voice was surprisingly calm and he took a deep breath as he grinded his teeth together. "Are you looking down on me?"

She managed out a weak no before he stepped back, his hand reached forward and gripping her by the front of her suit and holding her to his height. She was a few inches suspended off the ground, her toes just barely reaching the top of his plated shoes.

"Ever since we were little kids you've always been like this!"

Her eyes widened as he chucked her across the room. She slid across the floor, her body hitting the wall and she slowly sat up, rubbing her arm across her mouth to get rid of the coppery taste.

"You're looking down on me again aren't you!? Not telling me shit! Just like when we were kids!"

Her eyes looked up, her body barely standing as she shook and held onto the windowsill. "Kacchan it's because you're so amazing that I wanna win." That seemed to shut him up for a second. The silence was choking, so Izuka stepped forward. "And I don't know if you were just blind to it, but I've been using my quirk this whole time… How else do you think I'd still be able to stand and move my body this way after the beating you've given me?"

Katsuki watched her closely, his eyes widening as he stepped back a few steps. She was right… how had he not noticed that she…? When did he…?

 _When did he become so blind to her!?_

"I wanna win and surpass you! How do you not see that dumbass!?"

"Knock that fucking, superior expression off your face Deku before I fucking do it for you!"

They both charged forward, Izuka gathering her strength in both her arms and legs as she prepared for the most important part of this trial. Just as he swung forward, Izuka knocked his right arm swing upwards, the blast exploding past the next three stories and into the tenth floor where the ceiling collapsed and gave way.

Iida looked on in shock as the blast knocked through the floor and he was then tackled by the heavy form of Kirishima and was sat upon. Hearing a loud growl and a "GET BACK HERE" from his teammate, he watched with wide eyes as Izuka sprung forth from the hole in the floor, and tripping over herself raced forward to grab onto the paper mache bomb placed on the other side of the room.

Izuka grinned over towards Kirishima as he held a thumbs up her way. His body still holding down Iida beneath him.

"HERO TEAM WINS!"

Izuka sunk to the floor and smiled up at the ceiling as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

A few floors below her, Bakugou glanced up at the large hole above him, his eyes wide and glazed over at what he had just seen.

She had planned all of this…

Every single step…

She outsmarted him.

She knew all his moves.

What he was going to do next… And used that to her advantage.

 _He was going to fucking get some answers._

* * *

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed it!~ Read and review - let me know what you thought of this chapter!~_**


	4. Chapter 4: Whole Lotta Rosie

**Taylor here! And here is Chapter 4! Loving this story so much and the feedback I get both on here and AO3! It's amazing to see so many people interested in a fem!izuku story!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Katsuki stood stock still has his mind raced over what just happened.

 _My right swing… She was reading me like a book…! On top of that she came up with a plan to beat me, to keep me focused on her and away from the real goal… She knew exactly what to do… So in turn she… Even though we were seriously going at it… She… I…_

 _I… I really lost to Deku…_

He flinched when a large hand landed on his shoulder and brought him out of his thoughts for a moment. He continued to stare at the wall ahead of him, his mouth still open in slight shock. The words All Might was saying to him were going in one ear and out the other. He was turned towards the doorway where he spotted Izuka being held up by both Kirishima and Iida. They were helping her walk, her steps slow as she seemed to favor one leg over the other.

Katsuki's eyes traveled over the three of them as All Might walked them all to the Monitor Room to go over their pros and cons of the battle training. He stayed behind them, walking slower than normal to allow his eyes to trail over her body.

She was a wreck, her new hero suit nearly destroyed in all ways. The leg she was avoiding was the worst of her injuries. She had a large cut that seemed to have just started to close that was bleeding all down her leg and a few burn marks here and there. Katsuki gripped his hands into fists as his eyes continued up her body, seeing more and more burn marks that littered her clothing and licked her skin.

He caused this to her… and he didn't like the way he was feeling right now as the guilt was setting in.

The one thing that caught his attention the most however, was the ever present smile on her face. The look she was giving Kirishima right now made Katsuki's heart race, and he gripped the front of his shirt as he looked down, taking his eyes away from her.

He didn't need to see that. He didn't need to see her giving another guy that look when he used to be the only one to ever receive it.

He stopped in his tracks as his mind replayed over his thoughts.

Why was he getting jealous over the hair-for-brains anyway? It wasn't like Izuka meant shit to him… right?

He glanced up and realized how far behind he was now. His eyes caught onto the three forms in front of him, and his eyes met with startling green for a brief moment. He choked on the breath that caught in his throat and ran forward to catch up as the others disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel leading to the monitor room.

Izuka grunted as she was slowly lowered to the ground in the monitor room. Her leg stretching out in front of her as Eijirou slid down to sit beside her. He gave her a grin as a few other students came up to the two of them to congratulate them in winning the exercise. Eijirou seemed to be handling the talking well enough, so Izuka focused her attention on her leg.

It was starting to swell in a few places, and it ached to move too much. She focused her attention on it for a moment, trying to gather heat to certain areas to sooth the pain away. She groaned in frustration when only the exposed parts of her were beginning to slowly heal, and she gripped the top of her leg suit and began tearing away at the material.

She ignored the startled looks from her classmates as she tore away at the material. She looked over her leg once all the material was removed, showing more bruises and a nasty burn to the underside of her leg that mixed with the blood from the large cut she got when flying up through the ceiling on Katsuki's blast.

"Shit Izuka, you sure you don't need to go to Recovery Girl?" She felt Eijirou's breath on her cheek and turned to look at him. Her eyes focused in on how close he was to her, and slowly leaned away, a blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Yeah that looks really bad Midoriya." Denki Kaminari came forward, his hands in his pockets as he crouched down to her level to get a better look at her leg. "It looks like it started to heal but suddenly stopped in some places."

"That's why I ripped off the pant's leg. I couldn't get my quirk to attack my leg like normal." She groaned as she pulled her leg up to inspect it further, ignoring the shooting pain that resonated with it. "I just need to relax for a few minutes. Get my breath back and try again. I'll be fine." She smiled up at Kaminari who gave her a lopsided grin.

"If you say so."

* * *

Her eyes looked around at the other classmates who had dissipated to listen to what All Might was spewing about now. She heard her name being called and looked up to see All Might's grin directed her way.

"Huh?"

A few snickers were heard with Eijirou wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "All right Izuka! You got best in match!"

Her eyes widened as she looked from Eijirou, to Iida, to a brief glance at Katsuki and back to All Might. "Wait… what? Really? Why me?"

"I wonder why!? Hmmm!? Any of you students seem to have an idea?"

"Yes, All Might Sensei." Momo Yaoyorozu raised her hand high into the air and he nodded at her to continue.

"Midoriya adapted the most to the situation. While Kirishima-san did the same as her, he didn't plan out and be as careful as she was throughout the course of the whole exercise. She came up with the plan, followed it through, used the enemies, in this case both Bakugou's and Iida's quirks, to her own advantage. She also took into consideration the layout and structure of the building. Knowing where Iida placed the bomb at all times according to Kirishima's reports and had only inflicted damage where needed to make sure the whole building wouldn't collapse on them if they took out a few floors or pillars." She paused here to catch her breath and continued, much to everyone's astonishment.

"It clearly was not Bakugou-san as his behavior was clearly driven by some personal grudge he holds against Midoriya. Furthermore, just as you told us earlier Sensei, a large-scale attack in an indoor arena is just idiotic." She glanced over to Bakugou, who had not spoken a single word since he first walked into the monitor room. She glanced him over and continued on. "Iida-san, while upholding his role as a villain was commemorable, could not stay focused on the task at hand while worrying over just what Kirishima was doing. He also seemed to be more concerned about Midoriya's well-being rather than his own partners when hearing the large scale blasts Bakugou set off. That is why Midoriya should be granted the best in match. She thought and fought as a hero on multiple levels and stuck to the original plan."

The silence that followed her long-winded speech was beginning to grow tense until Kirishima let out a low whistle and a quiet, 'Wow' that had everyone nodding their heads along to.

All Might's smile seemed forced for a split second, getting Izuka to giggle and draw Kirishima's attention back to her with a small grin.

"Th-that is correct! Correct Answer! Aheh… Heh."

Yaoyorozu stood with her hands on her hips and nodded once more. "We should always start our studies with what's familiar! And if we don't cheer each other on whole-heartedly, then we'll never become top heroes!"

Bakugou's eyes widened as he looked around the room and his eyes focused on Izuka who was leaning against the wall, rubbing gently at her leg which was slowly healing. His eyes took in her state and realized she was solely focusing on healing her leg and not the rest of her, which had nasty looking burns all over as well. He continued to watch her even as the next few trials went on.

He watched as her eyes lit up at the two-faced fucker's quirk took over the whole building and ended the trial in no time at all. She even congratulated him as he re-entered the room, making Katsuki grit his teeth when she groaned out as she tried to move closer to the screen to watch what was going on.

After tape-elbows and round-face went, he finally pushed down his rage enough to walk over to her where she was alone on the wall, hair-for-brains getting up to watch pikachu in his fight alongside the earpiece girl. He looked down at her until she looked up and flinched at seeing the look on his face.

"Uh… Hi Kacchan…"

"Deku…"

His voice grabbed her attention and she swallowed thickly, nodding to show she heard him. He fumbled with something in his hand until he tossed it into her lap and then proceeded to sit down next to her. Not close enough that they were touching, but close enough where if she wanted to reach out her arm and touch him she could…

She glanced down at her lap and held the small burn cream tube in her hand. She let a small smile cross her face as she glanced over to Katsuki who was back to staring at the screen watching the other trials take place. She opening the tube and slowly began to apply it on the burns she could see on her legs and arms. She grunted as she tried to reach her back, where one burn was placed right in the middle during one of Katsuki's perfectly timed attacks. She felt hands on her shoulder and looked to see Kirishima grinning at her.

"Here let me get that one for you." Before he could take the burn cream from her hand, another hand swiped it away from her and she heard an 'oof!' along with a thud like someone hit the ground. She gingerly turned around to see Katsuki barking down at Eijirou to 'lay off!' and a 'I'll do it for her! I caused this shit!'

She smiled gently at Katsuki, looking away before he could see her face. She heard the tube open and held her breath as warm, calloused hands gingerly touched her back. She bit her bottom lip to keep in the groan that threatened to fall loose as Katsuki applied the cream where needed. She had never once seen him so gentle before, but clearly he felt the need to be with the burn on her back.

She let out a soft sigh as he removed his hands and twisted the cap back onto the burn cream. She turned to give him a full-smile, his heart clenching in his chest as she looked him straight in the eyes.

 _Don't give me that fucking look, Deku. I don't deserve it._

"Thanks Kacchan!"

 _Don't fuckin' thank me you nerd. I'm the cause of all this anyway._

"But why do you have burn cream in the first place?"

Katsuki was drawn out of his thoughts to glance down at Izuka. She was back to leaning against the wall, but her wounds already seemed to be closing up.

"Kacchan? Did you hear me…?"

He stared down at her leg, his teeth gritting as he watched the wound slowly heal. His mind replayed back to watching over his fight when All Might showed them where they went wrong…

Where he mostly went wrong…

His eyes glazed over as he thought back to that moment… The moment he could have nearly killed her. What was he thinking? How could he just shoot off that blast like it was nothing?

* * *

" _I want to… explain… but…"_

 _She was cut off but a gruff laugh. "Oh you'll talk alright." His eyes moved over to the gauntlet held out. "My explosions are sparked by the seat on my palms. Which is like secreting nitroglycerin that then detonates." Her face was one of confusion until her eyes widened in shock. "Ah, seems you've figured it out Deku." Bakugou licked his lips as his grip tightened on the handle. "Now… If the specs are as I asked… Then I can store that nitro-sweat into this bracer and…"_

 _All Might's eyes widened as he gripped the microphone in his hand. "Bakugou, My Boy! Stop this!"_

" _You'll kill her!"_

" _Not if I don't hit her!"_

 _He pulled the pin and Izuka had barely enough time to lift up her arms to shield most of her body from the blast. The explosion rocked the whole building, causing it to sway on the slowly on the uneven structure._

 _Izuka gasped from her position on the ground, her arms burning from both the blast as well as her healing quirk kicking in. "A-are you crazy Kacchan!?"_

* * *

He grit his teeth and looked down, his hair covering his eyes as he squeezed them shut, internally begging for his mind to forget - get that image of her out of his mind. A gentle touch to his cheek snapped his eyes open and he was met with a concerned gaze from those dangerous green eyes.

"Kacchan… Are you alright? You looked lost there for a second…"

He opened his mouth to say something before the warmth in her hand became too much and he smacked it away. He grunted as he got up and moved back over to the group, the only person to have seen everything being that fucking hair-for-brains who was back at her side again. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

 _What the hell was going on with him…?_

* * *

"Good work everyone! Today's class was a major success without any major injuries!" His grin gave all the students around Izuka a slight buzz. Being praised by the number one hero seemed to be a big deal and she let a smile cross her lips as she stood with the other students.

"You all did wonderfully for your first full-training exercise! Please, go ahead onto the locker rooms and change your clothes and report back to the classroom!" As everyone began to head their way back towards the main buildings, All Might approached Izuka. She paused and turned towards him, a slight limp still to her step.

"Young Midoriya, a word please." She nodded and stepped over to him, sensing his concern and seeing his eyes glancing at her leg she gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine in no time at all. It's just taking longer to heal due to the amount of cuts, bruises and burns I had littering my body."

"I can't help but worry about the way you are taking care of yourself. Please report to Recovery Girl just so she can give you a once over. But I must be off! Please get back safely!" She watched him charge off, running past the large group of students that seemed fascinated by his speed.

She giggled and stepped forward, hissing as the pain in her leg increased little by little with each step. She tried to put on a strong face as she tried to catch up to the others but the pain was becoming unbearable.

"It's broken... isn't it, Deku?"

She flinched as she turned the corner to face Katsuki, his arms crossed over his chest, only in his tight hero shirt and pants. She glanced away, avoiding his hard look and she mumbled something intangible.

He made his way towards her and grabbed her by the front of her hero suit, making her look into his heated eyes.

"You can't keep doing this shit to yourself Deku!" He growled out between clenched teeth, his eyes raging as he focused solely on her. "You can't hide injuries like this! When the hell did you break it!? Why in the fucking hell did you hide it!? You should have gone straight to fucking Recovery Girl and gotten it checked out!" His anger was boiling hot now, and he could feel Izuka shake under his tight grip.

He saw the tears form before they began to fall and he glanced away towards the doorways into the locker rooms. Here comes the 'sorrys!' and the 'I didn't want to worry anyone's!'...

"I… I'm sick and tired of everyone fretting over me every time I get hurt!" Katsuki wasn't…. He wasn't expecting this.

His eyes widened as he looked into the furious eyes of Izuka Midoriya. Her anger reminded him a much younger version of herself… Of _Izuku_... Something he had long pushed to the back recesses of his mind starting to surface.

"I don't need you worrying over me! I don't want anyone else watching over me anymore! I've had enough of the babying!" She pushed him away, her body hardly standing on its own and she slowly backed into the wall behind her. Her knuckles turned white from the tight fists she had formed at her sides. With her head down, her bangs that had fallen free from the binding of her ponytail fell across her eyes to shield them from his look. "My mom, your own mother, All Might, Aizawa-sensei, our classmates… and now you!? What the hell is going on!?" She looked up, the tears streaming down her face as she wiped at them furiously.

"Nobody cared in middle school! No one ever looked my way until now! Why do I suddenly matter to people who hardly know me!?" Her eyes glared straight into his own. "Why do I suddenly matter to you again!? Huh!?"

Seeing Izuka angry, crying angry, had his body itching to move forward and hug her. He would never admit it, but the thought did cross his mind. He stood in his place however, and let her have her peace of mind for a few minutes before he spoke.

"You matter to these fuckers because they can see the hero inside of you, fuckin' nerd." Izuka looked up, her tears drying as she rubbed at her red eyes. "Your mom is a no brainer, my mother I have no fucking idea why she even cares about a shit son like me so I can't help you there." He paused as he heard her snort and could see her holding back a small smile. "All Might and sleepy, applesauce sucking fucker are our teachers, so of course they'll step in when they see you hurt or hiding something. And well… I..."

At his pause she looked up at him, the smile on her face slowly fading at the downcasted look on his face.

"I don't care. I nearly fucking killed you today with that blast before… That's the only reason… Ah fuck no - why the fuck would I actually care about a shitty nerd like you?" His face was as calm and straightforward as can be, but his eyes gave him away. Izuka knew he was lying.

She had known him all her life after all.

"This was a one time thing, fuckin' Deku. Don't go thinking I care about you or some shit. You are just another rock in my path to becoming the top hero. Just because you won this time doesn't mean it'll ever happen again, you got it?"

She looked down at her feet, a grin spreading across her face. "I've upgraded from a pebble to a rock now huh?"

"What the fuck you sayin'? Shut up, nerd. Let's get you to the infirmary." Katsuki walked forward and leaned down so she could hobble onto his back.

"Helping me again are we…? Didn't you say it was a one time thing, Kacchan?" Her happy tone brought a slight blush to his cheeks, but he moved his face to the side when her arms wrapped around his neck.

"What did I just fuckin' say? Shut your mouth nerd or I'll fuckin' drop you and leave your ass to crawl your way all the way to the infirmary." Katsuki walked forward, ignoring the way his body felt overly warm with her wrapped around him. "I'm just helping another fucking classmate who can't do something so easily as walk on their own get to the infirmary. Nothing more. Nothing less." He heard her snort and fought back the grin threatening to form on his face.

She leaned her head forward, her face turned towards his neck as she smiled, her eyes beginning to droop close from the exhaustion of the day setting in.

"Thanks Kacchan…"

He grunted, and looked to his side to see her fast asleep on his back. He let the smile form over his lips as he trudged along towards the main school building.

"You're fuckin' welcome, shitty Deku."

* * *

Bakugou carried the sleeping female on his back all the way to infirmary. He stopped at the doorway, hearing two voices talking behind the closed door and waited for a moment. His curiosity eventually gained the upper edge on him as one voice clearly belong to All Might. He heard Izuka groan and move on his back, and he tsked in annoyance as the conversation on the other side of the door halted.

The door eventually opened to show All Might in all his glory, smiling down on him. The smile seemed to falter for a moment as he took in the state of Izuka and seeing the one who had brought her was none other than Katsuki.

"Ah! Bakugou-My Boy! You are still in your hero costume? Late to class are we?"

Katsuki raised an eyebrow as he pushed his way past All Might and into the infirmary. He nodded his head towards Recovery Girl, as she pointed towards the bed near the window. "I came to drop off shitty-Deku. She was hiding a broken leg this whole time and couldn't even get the energy to fuckin' get here." He slowly leaned back and eased her off of his back and onto the bed. His hand helds hers for a moment before he felt the glances on his back and turned around swiftly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Stupid girl can't do anything on her own. Shitty nerd."

"Bakugou! Watch your language in my infirmary! If this is all that you are here for, please leave and return to class. I will notify Aizawa of why you are late."

"Tsk… Whatever." He sulked his way out of the room, passing by the ever smiling All Might and trudged down the hall back towards the locker rooms. He glanced back after he heard the door close, and turned on his heel back towards the nurse's office. He placed his ear close to the wall next to the doorway, wishing he had that shitty earjack girl's quirk so he could hear better.

"I apologize Recovery Girl…"

"Don't apologize to me! She's been in here one too many times since the start of the school year for repeated high-exhaustion and one too-many fractures! I was fearful for when she would come in here with a broken bone! I can't heal her at all due to her low exhaustion. We just have to hope her own quirk will heal her…"

Katsuki heard mumbling and bit his bottom lip as he pressed closer to the door.

"For crying out loud… This is the disciple you… and that's why... indulge her!"

Katsuki eyes widened as he caught a few words here and there…

 _Disciple?_

 _Izuka was All Might's disciple?_

 _What the hell did that mean?_

 _Was she getting special treatment?_

"I have nothing to say in my defense… I wanted to understand her feelings and… I hesitated. That boy, Bakugou Katsuki, he was the one she was determined to beat. The fight… I have never seen such passion within her before… But I…" All Might held up his finger to his lips, and Katsuki couldn't hear anything more.

He pushed away from the wall and continued on the way down the hall. His frown deepened as his mind rolled over the new information he was provided with…

 _Just who the hell was All Might to Izuka Midoriya?_

* * *

 _After school…_

Izuka made her way down the hall towards the classroom. Her leg had fully healed minus the small twinges of pain from the leftover fractures. She still had a slight limp, but she could deal with that. She was also given an oversized shirt to wear overtop of her torn hero-costume. Something Recovery Girl muttered about improper looks in the school.

She should chastised Midnight then for the way she dresses on school grounds…

She opened up the doorway and came face to face with Eijirou who gave her a large grin.

"Oh hey Izuka! Glad to see you're up and walking again!" His arm looped around her shoulders and she laughed at how the other students crowded around her.

"I still can't get over how heated that battle was! Your plan worked flawlessly!" Eijirou gave a toothy grin down at her as Mina Ashido and Rikidou Satou crowded her in the doorway.

"You doged and fought like a champ Midoriya!" Ashido had a large smile on her face as she barely contained her excitement by hopping in place.

"That first match was so intense it fired us all up!" Satou held out his fist which she bumped and laughed as a grin filled his face.

"We all kinda wanted to introduce ourselves since you've been in and out of the nurse's office here and there. You know me." Eijirou pointed a thumb into his chest, puffing it out to make him look larger. "We just finished up our review meeting about the exercise, I can fill you in later!"

"Hi! I'm Ashido Mina! You dodged Bakugou really well! Like you could predict every move!"

A small croak was heard as a long haired female appeared behind Mina. "I'm Asui Tsuyu, but call me Tsuyu okay?"

Izuka nodded in her direction and looked up towards the large male once more.

"Heya! Satou here!"

Hearing a shuffling from inside the room she glanced between the other students and giggled as the bird-headed one mumbled a quiet, "pipe down…"

Iida Tenya made himself known as he rushed forward to try and get Fumikage Tokoyami down off of the desk. "Stop sitting on the desk! Stop this instant!" His hands waved widely around in all directions.

Kaminari approached them all, with Ochako at his side. "Hey Midoriya! Uraraka said you and her would be down to get some food! How bout it!?"

Ochako grinned towards Izuka, a small drool escaping the side of her mouth. "Rice cakes…"

Izuka held back a giggle as Ochako moved towards her as the other students dissipated. "So are you okay Izuka? Bakugou told us you had broken your leg and had to help 'carry your ass' to the infirmary…" She seemed concerned, and Izuka perked up at the mention of her old blonde friend.

"Yeah, yeah I'm totally fine…" She glanced around the classroom and frowned when she noticed Katsuki was no longer in the classroom. "Now that you mention him… Where is Kacchan?"

* * *

"Kacchan!"

Izuka raced forward, ignoring the pain in her leg and stopped before him. She had her backpack on her back as well, still unchanged from the earlier training exercise. Her hair was a mess, her body littered with bruises that had yet to heal, and the long shirt flowed down her body like an oversized dress.

"I think I owe you an explanation… This is all I think I need to tell you…!"

"I… I received this quirk from someone else."

Katsuki's eyes widened, his stance stark still as he looked at her serious expression. The words from before registered in his mind.

 _Your disciple… don't indulge her!_

 _Had All Might actually…?_

"The healing quirk, that one is mine… I've had it all my life… But I… I never knew." His eyes looked back up to see hers tearing up. "Do you think… If everyone else had known I actually wasn't quirkless… Would we still be friends?"

His eyes widened and he nearly dropped his backpack off his shoulder as he stared at her.

"You… what?"

His response drew her out of her downward spiral of sadness, her eyes coming to meet his red. "I… The reason why I'm telling you this is because I think I owe you some sort of explanation. And I want… I want to try and be friends again. This is my first step in trying to reconnect to you Kacchan…"

His eyes bore into hers before he sighed and turned around, dragging the strap of his backpack up his shoulder. He looked down, his body telling him to just walk away, let this go… but his mind whirled around what she said.

 _Would we still be friends?_

 _I want to try and be friends again._

 _Reconnect with you Kacchan._

He grit his teeth, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand.

 _Tell her no asshat! You can't ever take back what you did to her!_

 _You don't deserve what she's offering you! You're the cause of this insecurity!_

His grip loosened and he threw a look over his shoulder.

"Deku…"

She glanced up, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He had almost made her cry again…

"Tell me more about this 'received power' on the walk home will you?" Katsuki turned back around, walking towards the front gate of Yuuei. He heard Izuka quietly cheer and the padding of her quick footsteps to catch up to him.

"I can't tell you everything, but I'll tell you what I can!" She grinned up at him, her smiling warming him up a little bit.

Maybe he could accept this… Just maybe he wasn't as shitty as he thought…

* * *

 **End Chapter 4!~**

 **Please Read and Review/Comment! Would love the feedback!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Back in Black

**AC/DC IS THE INSPIRATION FOR THESE CHAPTERS - check out the song dedicated to this chapter: BACK IN BLACK!**

OH YEAH THINGS ARE GETTING INTENSE. USJ incident ahead of you. Also- longest chapter I have written to far and it's a pretty fun one.

Worked hard on this one as well! Look out for exciting changed in both Izuka and how her story plays out!

Let me know what you all think! :'D

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Back in Black**

"Okay yeah, thanks Kacchan. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Izuka closed the door to her apartment behind her, kicking off her shoes and heading into the small entrance. She glanced up as she heard a slight banging of pots and noticed her mother looking out of the small window above the kitchen sink.

"Oh hi mom! Need any help with dinner?" She set her backpack down on the small kitchen table and turned when her mother didn't respond. "Mom?"

"Izuka… Dear… Was that… Katsuki?"

Izuka gave her mother a concerned look before approaching her. "Yeah, that was him. Why?"

"N-no reason… Just wondering why you are walking home with him of all people."

Izuka narrowed her eyes at her mother and let out a forced laugh. "We were just walking home from school together. It's not like he lives out of the way or anything."

"Izuka… Honey it's just… How can you stand to be around him after everything…?" Her mother had put on a forced smile, and Izuka gave her an exasperated look. "I'm only worried that he still might be -"

"Mom please. Kacchan is still an asshole but he's not as extreme as he used to be." Izuka ignored her mother's slight mumbling, a habit she gained from her, and began to pull out her books from her backpack. She had missed a few classes earlier in the day so she had quite a bit to catch up on…

She glanced down at her own outfit and sighed at the overly large shirt covering her form. "I'm gonna go wash up before dinner okay? I'll be back."

She paused in her path when Inko grabbed her wrist, her eyes focused on the floor. "Mom?"

"Izuka… He… He did this to you didn't he?"

"What do you mean? Who did what?"

"Katsuki! That boy did this to you didn't he!? He must have… must have bullied you again on the way home! How can you continuously let this happen to you!?"

"Woah mom! No! This happened during an exercise in school today! You do remember where I go right?" Izuka pulled her wrist free and looked down at her mom. She was slightly taller than her mother, who was quite short and stout, something she was happy she didn't necessarily gain from her mother's genes. "The exercise was a little crazy, putting two versus two in a battle exercise. Everyone came out looking a little roughed up."

Inko's hands wrung out her apron, her eyes looking everywhere but at Izuka. Izuka approached her before enveloping her mom in a tight hug. "I promise I am okay mom. Really - thank you for always worrying about me, but don't worry too much… okay?" She gave her mother a small smile, which was returned.

"I'm going to go shower now, okay? I'll be back in a bit to help set up the table." She turned to walk down the hallway, heading towards her room to grab a few things before hopping in the shower.

Inko watched her daughter go down the hallway, before moving into the kitchen to begin dinner. She sighed, her eyes glancing around the small apartment. A kitchen table with four seats, two always left empty; three-bedroom apartment with always one room vacant; picture frames that always held one to two people with only one holding three…

Inko let out a small sniffle as she settled behind the stove once more to begin dinner, ignoring the aching in her heart.

The next morning Izuka woke up to her alarm blaring in her ear. She pulled the covers over her head and let out a groan. "Just five more minutes… come on." She got out of bed slowly, pulling her clothes for the day out of her closet and setting them on her desk as she walked across the hall into the bathroom settled there to do her morning routine. She had just finished dressing when she heard a loud banging coming from the front door and grimaced. Stuffing her things into her backpack, she raced out of her bedroom and into the living room as her mom just pulled the door open.

"Oh! Katsuki-kun it's good to see you…!"

Katsuki's red eyes looked down at Inko before he gave her a slight nod and his gaze met Izuka's.

"I'm here for Dek- uh… Izuka." He grimaced as Inko's eyes narrowed up at him at the slip up of her not-so-nice nickname.

Izuka let out a giggle as she grabbed a piece of toast laid out on the table and grabbed her bento box from the fridge and stuffed it into her backpack before giving her mom a quick hug and pushed Katsuki out the doorway.

"Bye mom!"

"B-be careful honey! Have a good day! It was… nice seeing you Katsuki." Her mom had a forced smile on her face as Katsuki lifted up his hand to give a slight wave.

When they were out of earshot, Katsuki turned to glance down at the shorter girl and grunted. "I am never fucking knocking on your door again unless I know you are the one to fucking answer. That was a shitty awkward reunion and I am not doing that shit again."

"She just has a hard time accepting your rudeass behavior. It wouldn't kill you to smile once in your life. Unless you know, you spontaneously combust if you tried." Hearing him snort she laughed a bit to herself and looked on ahead down the road. "She'll have to get used to it since she'll probably be seeing more of you."

Katsuki gave her a startled look before his normal scowl reappeared on his face. "Whatever… shitty Deku."

She just grinned up at him as the walk to the station and the ride to the school was a short one in a comfortable silence.

Izuka grew lost to her thoughts about the previous school day as they rounded the final corner towards the school. She ignored the loud commotion coming from the overly large crowd in front of the main school gates, only paying attention when she felt Katsuki grow rigid next to her. Glancing up at him, she quirked an eyebrow as his eyes were furrowed with barely contained rage.

"Kacchan what's the prob-"

"Hey! You two! You look like first year students! What kind of lessons does All Might teach!?"

Izuka stopped abruptly to glance at the reporters as they began to bombard the two of them with questions. "Ah… Uh sorry? I had to go to the nurses' office yesterday and-" She was again cut off, and her tolerance to the reporters began to grow thin.

She heard Katsuki let out a low growl and turned towards him as a reporter got exceptionally close to his face.

"What do you think of All Mi-... Wait!? Aren't you the kid from the sludge incident?" Izuka's eyes grew wide as the reporter then fixed a glance on her. "And aren't you the quirkless uh…" She watched the reporter take in her figure before fixing her next word, "girl from that incident as well? How did you end up getting into UA without an individuality!?" They pressed further against her, nearly backing her towards the wall of the large gate before Katsuki stepped in front of her.

"Fuckin' drop it. She's here because she fucking deserves to be." Katsuki's growl seemed to set the reporters back, before a brave one pressed forward again.

"Yes, but without a quirk how does she expect to survive in the world of heroes? You both can't possibly believe she has any real chance-"

Before Izuka could yell out of frustration, a new, familiar voice bellowed from the crowd.

"What do you mean 'quirkless'!? Izuka's got one of the coolest quirks ever!" Kirishima ran up to the two of them, pushing his way through the crowd forming and wrapped an arm around both Izuka and Katsuki.

"What do you mean she has a 'cool quirk'...? Just a few weeks ago in another interview we were told she was quirkless and-"

"I'll admit she doesn't have a great control over it, but the whole enhancing body and health is a sick quirk to have when thinking about becoming a hero." Kirishima fixed Izuka with a questioning glance, his lips forming a slight pout at the questions he was pressed with. "But she's totally in the right place, and Explodo here couldn't have said it better that she deserves to be here."

Izuka's face flamed up and she glanced down, her body slowly feeling too hot to be around them right now.

"I see. You seem quite fond of, was it Izuka? Is love already blossoming in the halls of UA-?"

"They aren't a fucking couple. Fuck that love shit, hell no." Katsuki's voice growing over the loud pounding of her heart in her ears had Izuka swirled her head to glance in his direction. His glare seemed to be more directed at Eijirou than her, and a small smirk grew on her lips at his obvious growing discomfort of the situation.

"Oh I see! So you are interested in her as well! She's that amazing then to have caught -"

"Fucking WHAT -"

"Ahem… Students." Aizawa's voice flowed through the crowd easily, his presence shocking a few at how he seemed to suddenly appear out of thin air. "It's time to head inside. You are already late enough. Now please…" He let all three of them pass, not without a last glare from Katsuki as they passed the reporters by.

Izuka fell into step beside Katsuki, Eijirou running ahead to Denki who seemed to be stress waiting for him by the doorway. "Soooo…"

Katsuki fixed her with a puzzled look, his scowl still in place as he glanced down at her.

A grin filled her face as she leaned too close to him for his personal comfort. "You jealous?"

"FUCKING WHAT!?"

* * *

"I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluations…" Aizawa's eyes trailed over the class as he held up his own reports to hand out. His eyes landed on the blonde haired brooding male, his stare deepening until the boy looked his way. "Bakugou."

Katsuki seemed to sit up straighter in his seat, a sweatdrop making its way down his face. "Stop acting like a 7-year-old. You're wasting your own talent and getting on my nerves with this constant picking on Midoriya." His eyes flashed over to said girl, her posture ramrod straight as she glumly looked at her sensei. "If you have a problem with her, talk it out, and don't let me see you two fighting again…"

Katsuki's face seemed to darken and he glanced down at his lap, his attention elsewhere as Izuka watched the back of his head. His quiet, 'I know…' seemed to hold more emotion than he was showing on the outside.

"And Midoriya." Izuka's attention shot back up at her sensei, her quick nod indicating he had her attention. "Are you planning on continuously weakening yourself to the point of exhaustion?" His gaze seemed to harden on her, and she could feel her body slightly shake from both the look as well as her own guilt from the previous day's exercises.

"If you can't adjust your quirks to work together, you'll never get terribly far. So practice harder. I know you showed great strengths yesterday, even to win best of show in the exercise or whatever, but you've got to clear more hurdles to become more flexible with your usage of your individualities. I need to see some more sweat from you, Midoriya."

She fixed him with a determined look, her fists clenching in her skirt as she nodded his way. "Yes Sensei!"

"Good… Now let's get on with the homeroom notices… I'm sorry to have to spring this on you all but…"

The whole class went rigid with fear. Collective whispers of, 'Another pop quiz!?' and 'What is it now? Another lecture?' rang throughout the class before Aizawa coughed to gain their attention once more.

"We need to pick a class president."

* * *

After the whole debacle with the press sneaking into the school, Izuka sat proudly in her seat as she watched Iida take control over being class president. She liked the fact that she had the chance to lead the class, even gaining enough points from her classmates to be the leader, but after seeing how Iida took control during the panic during lunch, she was happy with her decision. She smiled softly as Iida thanked the class, and she heard Katsuki grunt as he leaned back in his chair to place his arm on her desk.

"What was that Kacchan?"

He turned his red eyes towards her, before he mumbled out a low reply. "Instead of having your face up there everyday, now I have to stare at fucking shitty four-eyes. I'd rather have you up there." He leaned forward again, not giving her a chance to reply as a blush covered her cheeks.

Did he just… Indirectly call her pretty…?

* * *

The following day the class was gearing up to take on the Trial of Rescue. The senseis scheduled to watch over them during the course of the day were Aizawa, All Might, and one other who was waiting at their destination for them. Aizawa clicked a button for their costumes to come out of the storage containers for them to change into. Izuka looked up with a determined look in her eyes as she eyed the suitcase that held her new and improved hero suit within it.

She had asked after the destruction of her last one during the battle exercise a few days ago to have it upgraded and fit to her new specifications. Meeting the Department of Support students, especially Mei Hatsume, was an experience in itself. Mei was overly enthusiastic about helping Izuka in upgrading her hero costume, and even add in some specific details she didn't know how to explain at the time, but now she was excited to finally show her friends her newest costume as it had changed quite a bit.

Walking out of the changing room, she could feel several eyes on her. It flustered her a great deal, especially with the looks from several of the boys in the area. The outfit was still extremely tight, a form fitting outfit that instead of the light green-teal material she grew used to, had changed it to a black material with a detailing in the green color. The suit held the same amount of cut outs throughout it, with the mesh material disappearing all together, exposing her skin to the air fully. Her right leg, the one she had broken during the exercise and her dominant leg, was covered fully in the material of the suit with the cut outs being exposed on her thigh. It also had some upgrading on the support side of her leg, giving her a boost in both strength and bracing. The other leg was completely exposed to the air, giving way for her to gain access to the heat in the air fully through that leg.

Her hair was still pulled back into a tight ponytail tied back with the mask that looked eerily similar to Katsuki's placed on her face. The gloves on her hands had stayed the same, but with added support of metal pieces and detailing onto them. The elbow and knee guards were completely gone, giving her a more sleek look than before. Shin high black and white boots covered her feet, each having a metal toe and heel that hadn't changed from the previous design. Her final new touch, was the upgrading of her belt, that now became a cross the chest belt that hooked into the one on her waist. This belt also gave way to the new added feature on her chest, the small diamond cut out that exposed a little of her cleavage. Something she hadn't drawn up herself, but Mei must have added without her approval.

She gulped as she crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to keep that final detail a secret as long as possibly. She glanced around and spotted Ochako smiling over her way, and walked the short distance to her standing in front of the bus they were to ride to where the Trial of Rescue was going to take place.

"Hey Ochako…" Izuka gave her an uneasy grin. She could still feel stares coming her way, and she tried to hide herself behind the large body suit of Iida.

"Izuka! You're new hero costume is SO cool! Look at all the new features!? And black really suits you!" Ochako beamed at her, a large friendly grin on her face as she took it all in. Ochako's face seemed to fall as she set her eyes behind Izuka, causing her to look behind her as well.

Katsuki stared down at her, his eyes in a hard line as he looked at her face and then down her body. She trembled under his intense look, before his eyes met hers once more. His hands moved up to her face, where her cheeks grew to blossom in an intense blush as he lifted up to touch the mask on her face and pull it off.

"Huh…? Kacchan…?"

"Fuckin' copy cat Deku." He looked down at the mask before a smirk grew on his face. "Still look up to me this much that you just had to steal one of my costume ideas huh?" He leaned in, and Izuka was forced to step back a bit, Katsuki's body looming over her.

"Not that I mind… It's quite flattering to think such a loser like you likes someone as cool as me to steal a costume idea." He let his grin grow and Izuka froze under his look before a fire burned in her eyes. Katsuki raised an eyebrow as she pushed back on his muscled chest, his surprise taking over the look on his face.

"Watch it Kacchan… Your cockiness is showing a little too much." Her eyes fluttered up to meet his, her eyes giving him a once over. She plucked the mask from his fingers, putting it into a pocket on her belt before smiling up at him. "Some people would consider that a big turn off."

Katsuki and Ochako's mouths dropped open as Izuka brushed past Katsuki to get onto the bus, Eijirou and Denki quick to follow her on, laughing at the stunned look on Katsuki's face.

Kirishima sat down next to Izuka on her left, Denki across from her as Asui Tsuyu sat down to her right. Katsuki came onto the bus, his look still startled and grunted as he spotted the seat near the window to be open. He sat down, looking out the window but allowed his body to face forward so he could glance at Izuka if need be. His reasoning was that shitty hair seemed to be expressing way too much interest in his… friend at the moment.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he placed his chin in her hand that rested on the window sill of the bus' structure.

Izuka glanced around her, smiling at her classmates and idle talk began once the bus started moving.

"Hey Midoriya."

Izuka looked over to her right to face Asui and she smiled. "Yes Asui?"

"Call me Tsuyu."

"Ah, alright then, please call me Izuka."

She gained a slight nod of head before Tsuyu looked over her way. "Your quirk reminds me of All Might's."

Izuka's face fell and her body grew tense as she looked at Tsuyu, trying to decipher if she knew too much, too soon. She could feel the eyes on her as she tried to let out a soft laugh, but it came out much more strangled than she intended. "Ah… Ah is that… so?"

"Hey come on, Tsuyu, I wouldn't say it's exactly like All Might's, but it is similar in the enhancement department, but that's really the only likeness between the two." Eijirou smiled at Izuka as his arm patted her head playfully. "I'm kinda jealous of that kind of simple enhancer-type quirk though! There's a ton you can do with one like that, and it's extra flashy too! My hardening power isn't bad for punch-ups, but I hate that it's not that flashy."

Izuka laughed at the pouting look on Eijirou's face. "I wouldn't say that. It's an awesome quirk! Definitely one that'll be of great use to a pro!"

His face instantly brightened up as the others began to actively talk around them about their own quirks. Her attention was drawn to Katsuki as she felt his eyes on her, and his look was a complicated one as he took in his body language.

"If we're talking the double whammy of flashy and strong, you can't not mention Todoroki and Bakugou!" Denki remarked looking at the two boys who sat towards the back of the bus.

Katsuki's eyes trailed away from Izuka and landed on Denki. "Tch…"

"Bakugou's always fuming, so he won't be very popular."

Katsuki stood up abruptly and growled out a loud reply. "You frog ass lookin' bitch! I'll be popular too!"

"See what I mean?" Tsuyu giggled looking at Izuka as she herself could barely contain her own laughter at Bakugou's flustered state.

"It's only been a brief while since our socialization has commenced and yet already we have been made apodictically cognizant of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer." Denki seemed very proud of himself with his comment, though everyone looked puzzled his way.

"Huh!? What the hell kinda vocabulary is that fucking pikachu!? I'll kill you!"

Izuka finally let out a loud laugh, holding her stomach as she leaned over with uncontained laughter. The whole class seemed to join in her laughter, Katsuki's face falling from pure rage to one of simple anger before sitting back down and grumbling out the window once more.

"What a vulgar conversation!" Momo sat next to Ochako, glancing over Katsuki's way from her own seat near the window.

"I know, but it makes me laugh!" Ochako let out another giggle as she watched Izuka slowly calm from her laughing fit.

"Damn Bakugou! You are one foul-mouthed dude!" Eijirou laughed as he calmed down himself, his hand on his chest as he glanced over towards Katsuki's way.

"Shut the fuck up, shitty-hair-for-brains."

"Haha! See!?"

"We're almost there… Settle down already…"

"Ah! Yes Sensei!"

* * *

"Holy crap! Amazing! Is this USJ or something!?"

All the students piled into the large entrance of the Ultimate Space for Jams, overlooking the large, indoor area filled with multiple rescue zones. Space Hero No. 13 went over the proper protocol of instructions as both him and Aizawa talked about how All Might wouldn't be there. Izuka's eyes rested on the number 3 No. 13 held up, her mind whirling as she realized All Might had already used his allotted amount of time he can use his quirk. Her hands tightened next to her, her head bowing as she glanced down at the ground. Her guilt was slowly rising in her chest, causing a nervous Ochako to quietly fret over her.

"Alright, first thing's first…" Aizawa began before a noise and slight black swirl appeared down near the middle fountain in the arena. His attention was then drawn to enlarging swirl, his body tensing as a hand appeared… and then whole bodies followed after that. He swirled towards his students, his body coming forward to cover them to the best of his ability.

"Huddle together and don't move! No. 13! Protect the students!"

Aizawa ran forward, grabbing his goggles to place them over his eyes, as he grew rigid taking in the scene before him.

Kirishima looked down, slightly taking steps forward to get a better view of the arena. "What is that!? Is this like that training pattern at the entrance exam?"

"Don't move!" Aizawa's voice knocked them all back, each of the students taking in the seriousness of their sensei.

"Those are Villains!"

The dark mist seemed to take shape, and Izuka's body grew tense as sweat pooled on her forehead. She could feel the closeness of Ochako, Katsuki and Eijirou as they all huddled around her, the other students forming their own groups of according who was closest to who.

The dark mist let out a deep voice, a calming tone you wouldn't expect from someone who was aligned with villains. "Eraserhead and No. 13… According to the teachers' curriculum we procured yesterday Mr. All Might was supposed to be here, and yet... "

Aizawa grit his teeth and glared down at the numerous villains filling the area. "I knew it… So yesterday was the doing of you lot…"

"Where is he… We went through all this trouble and rustled up so many of us to bring along… You can't tell me All Might… The Symbol of Peace… isn't here…" Izuka's eyes widened at the deep voice coming from the man covered in multiple hands. He seemed to be the center of focus, hidden within the multitude of villains, but he screamed evil to Izuka. Her body began to shake as his voice reached her, his stressed but scratchy tone of voice causing the pit of her stomach to coil in fear.

His eyes seemed to focus on the students, barely visible over the large staircase in front of him. Izuka could feel his eyes resting on her, and she took a cautious step backwards.

"I wonder if he'll show up if we kill the kids?"

Izuka felt a hand grasp her shoulder, and she looked over to Katsuki giving her a once over before he scoffed. "Don't get cold feet now. This is what you've been working towards Deku."

Izuka gave him a forced smile, nodding her head and listening to her sensei.

"No. 13, do the evacuation procedure! And try calling the school! These villains know how to get around the sensors! There's a chance there's an electrowave type quirk user who'll try interfering! Kaminari! You too! Try contacting Yuuei with your quirk!"

"A-ah! Okay sensei!" Kaminari seemed to freeze for a second before Kirishima gave him a thumbs up, supporting his friend as Kaminari seemed to focus in on himself.

Izuka looked up, seeing her sensei moving towards the staircase. "Sensei!? Are you going to fight them alone!? Even if you suppress all of their quirks, there's so many of them!" She took a breath as she stepped forward, her concern rising as she recalled all those years of notetaking. "The battle style of Eraserhead is to capture villains after erasing their quirks. Meaning the main battle starts now… Maybe we could come up with a combat strategy to-"

"Midoriya."

Izuka froze in her analysis of the situation and steeled herself with the look Aizawa gave her.

"A hero always has more than one trick up their sleeves!"

Nodding his way, Izuka backed away once more, her head bowing as her thoughts raced with possible scenarios.

"No. 13… I'm counting on you to protect the students!" Aizawa jumped off, his wrapping flying around him as he went head first into the fray of the villains gathering.

Watching Aizawa-sensei fight was a dream come true for Izuka, but she couldn't focus on him for long as the No. 13 began to move them back towards the entrance of the arena. She was stopped short as she ran into Katsuki's back, the dark mist forming in front of them to create a blockade.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you all to leave…" The mist congealed all in one form, the mist seeming to have a flowing body but no solid form within it. "Greetings. We are the Villain Alliance. I apologize for the presumption but we took it upon ourselves to enter Yuuei Academy, the base of heroes in order to engage with Mr. All Might, the "Symbol of Peace". We were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see…" Izuka's face grew hard as her teeth grinded together. Even though the villain seemed to have good manners when speaking to them, the idea to have them come here just to… just to kill All Might set her body on fire.

She was furious.

"Was Mr. All Might not meant to be in attendance at this juncture? Perchance, has something been altered? Ah well… setting that aside…" His mist began to expand once more, just as No. 13 seemed to begin his next move as well.

"This is my role…"

Next thing Izuka knew she was being thrown back, and then found herself falling through the air, heading towards the large body of water below her.

"Wa-Wait a minute!? What the fuckin-! The flood zone!?"

She hit the cold water, her breath leaving her as the water cooled her body down and she glanced around her, her vision blurry from the water. Her eyes settled on the large boat before a figure blurred in her vision, a voice announcing her untimely death before she was whipped away and out of the water with a tongue wrapping around her middle.

Izuka smiled up at the frog girl, who gave her a slight smile in return as they landed on the nearby boat. Izuka coughed up the little bit of water that got into her system before looking up to meet the eyes of Todoroki Shouto. She flinched back from his look, his body screaming discomfort at being caught in this situation with them. She glanced over at Tsuyu who was looking over the edge of the boat.

"Boy are we in a pickle."

Izuka let out a sigh as she stood up and rung out the water from her ponytail. "Thank you Tsuyu. I couldn't see anything down there." She laughed a bit to try and lighten up the mood, but she could feel the slight glare from Todoroki and shut up instantly. "It's just like you said Todoroki… They were watching for an opportunity to swoop in… and now their preparations are complete."

Izuka looked over the water and grit her teeth together as she bit the end of a thumbnail. "We need to come up with a way to get out of this and see if others need help…" Her eyes drifted over to the middle fountain area, seeing Aizawa still taking charge at dismantling the numerous villains. "We need to converge back to a single area, towards the entrance again. Find a way to escape the grasps of the warping quirk user and see if we can get the attention drawn to ourselves to help the others before this gets really out of hand. Aizawa sensei seems to be holding his own, but the two towards the end of the hustle and bustle…" Her eyes fell on the large black body of the bird like creature and the man covered in hands. "Those two give me the creeps…"

"Well… Do you have a plan? I agree our best course of action is to fight. That's what we need to do right now." Izuka glanced up at Todoroki as he moved towards the two of them, his voice even as he looked ahead towards where Izuka was just looking. "As you know, I control mainly ice, as well as fire, but ice is what I can use at the moment." She raised a questioning brow but nodded, looking over at Tsuyu.

"Rippit. I can do anything a frog can." Going further into detail, Tsuyu explained her best abilities. Izuka explained the situation she gathered at hand, the two of them paying rapt attention to her and Todoroki giving his own insights on the situation. They were interrupted into going into a further detailed plan by the boat being split in half by a villain impatiently waiting within the water below.

Todoroki gripped the edge of a railing and glared down at them below, his ice held back to stay within the ideals of their plan. "You all don't have any mercy for kids?" His face was hard with barely contained rage, and Izuka could feel the slight heat coming from his left side as she stood next to him. "Pull yourselves together. You're grown ups, aren't you?"

She almost snorted with the looks he gained from the villains below, her mind clicking with an idea and she quickly looked around at the other two before nodding at them.

 _What would Kacchan do…?_

Stepping up onto the railing she let loose a loud scream and then jumped as high as she could into the air, her hands coming together over her head as she built up One for All into her arms.

"FUCKING DIIIIIIEEEEE!"

She swung her arms down, the built up in her muscles releasing as the wind gathered around her and created a large impact in the middle of the flood zone.

Glancing behind her, she ignoring the groaning pain in her arms. "Tsuyu! Todoroki!"

The swirling water gathered around her before she was caught by the long tongue and taken safely away from the water vortex. She watched with growing curiosity as the water seemed to freeze in place, all the villains being trapped within the ice, frozen in place as Todoroki seemed to skate along the surface, and efficiently capture each villain as they were dragged to the middle of the vortex. "Scatter and kill us huh…? Sorry to say but to me it looks like you're just a load of smucks who don't know their quirks from their rear ends." He stopped before a particular villain who wasn't fully submerged in the ice. "Yo… What's the basis of your plan to kill All Might?"

Landing in the shallow water near the fountain plaza, Tsuyu and Izuka looked towards the center to watch Aizawa still swiftly dealing with the villains around them. Izuka shook out her arms, the strain lightening up as she focused the heat to surround her joints. It took some time for her body to start to feel relief, her skin still too cold from the water to attain much heat.

"Midoriya." She looked up to see Todoroki moving towards her now, holding out his left hand, now uncovered with ice and placed it on her arm. The heat that emitted from it let her give out a pleasing groan and she relaxed into his touch.

"Thank you Todoroki. This helps me greatly." He seemed to study her face before nodding, his eyes glancing over the villains in the middle of the fray before them. She gasped as she watched the hand covered male finally move, racing towards Aizawa at a steady pace. Aizawa landed a clean hit to his gut, but the villain grasped his elbow as he pulled away. Her eyes widened as Aizawa's elbow seemed to slowly disintegrate, his clothing and skin giving way to reveal muscle and bone beneath.

He seemed to put up a good fight until he was taken down by the large, black bird creature. Izuka's eyes teared up as she watched her sensei face down in the pavement, his body unmoving as the creature sat down on his limp body.

"N-no… This can't… Se-sensei…?"

Todoroki's grip on her arm stopped her from moving forward, as the hand villain spoke out loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Tell the Symbol of Peace he's wanted by the artificial human - Noumu!"

* * *

Katsuki grunted out as he let one last explosion hit the villain before him. He watched the body crumble down and his shook out his smoking palm. "It that all of them? These guys are fucking weak."

Kirishima wiped at his brow and nodded. "Come on then! We've gotta go save the others! Since we got warped here, that must mean the others are also still inside USJ! I'm worried for the people without many battle moves!"

He breathed deeply, looking at Katsuki's back as he looked around them at the numerous knocked out villains. He heard a grunt before Katsuki turned around to face him. "If you wanna go, go by yourself. I'm gonna go murder that warp gate motherfucker and find Deku. That loser won't know how to handle herself in this situation."

"Bakugou my man, I know you're worried about her, but she can handle her own in this type of situation. Of all the times to go off on your own, this ain't it!" His eyes widened as he watched movement come from behind Katsuki, but he watched with excitement to see him steadily handle the villain, smashing his head down to the ground and giving an explosion to the back of the skull.

"You don't get it, do you? That warp gate motherfucker is their entrance and exit, we find him, pin him, he can't get away and neither can all of them. And I ain't worried about fucking Deku. She was just stiff as a statue at the beginning of all this, so she needs to have some sense knocked into her fucking skull like this bastard right here." Katsuki stood up, wiping his own brow before glancing Kirishima's way.

"Oh! So that's why you're so calm right now, right?"

"I'm always fucking calm you fucking hair-for-brains!"

"Ah! There it is!"

"Just fuck off already fucker. I'm heading out. The middle is where the action is anyway. We get there, we probably find warp fucker and shitty Deku."

"Hold up, my man! I believe in my buddies, and you're starting to sound extra cool right now. No wonder Izuka's taken a liking to you. I'm with you now!"

Katsuki's eyes widened before he just simply nodded. He'd figure out what that meant later.

* * *

"N-Noumu? Rippit. That's not a pleasant name." Tsuyu looked to her side to see the other two just as shaken up as she was.

"Well it's not a very pleasant creature… It's artificial? So they… created that thing?" Izuka seemed to be thinking once more, her body now back to working condition as the numbness in her arms faded away.

"It seems like it. I also fear with its current speed and ability, even with the three of us working together, there is no chance for us to win against it. The other villain is also quite a concern. Nothing close range will work against him, meaning both of you are out of the question of fighting against him." Todoroki glanced at the two females next to him, making eye contact with Tsuyu before she glanced away. His eyes settled on Izuka, watching her calculating gaze. "What do you suggest Midoriya?"

Before she could answer, she watched the black mist appear once more, his voice filling the area around them. "Shigaraki Tomura."

"Black Mist… Then No. 13 is dead?"

Izuka's hands covered her mouth, her tears barely held back at this moment.

"I have incapacitated him. I'm afraid however, one of the students whom I could not scatter impeded me... And he was therefore able to escape with his life."

"Huhh…? Black Mist… You…? If you can't be a proper warp gate, then our plans must have crumbled… There's no doubt that if they throw dozen of pros at us, we can't win… It's game over… Aaaahhhh! It's game over… For now…"

Tomura, who Izuka came to recall as the hands villain, seemed overly flustered as his hands fell to his sides. "Shall we hop back then…?"

"Hop back…? That doesn't make any sense… They came here and did practically nothing… And just like that they are pulling back…? What are they even thinking…?"

Todoroki looked over at Izuka, his questioning gaze seemed to be showing the same thoughts she had just spoken. He was so distracted that he missed the hand reaching out towards his face. He glanced over just as Tomura's voice reached his ears.

"Why don't we take the time to knock down the Symbol of Peace's pride!?"

Todoroki's eyes widened as he was pushed to the side, his face barely missing the grab as Izuka's arm was instead grabbed by Tomura. When nothing happened, he let out a gasp of air he didn't realize he was holding, glancing over to see Aizawa's eyes glaring hatefully at Tomura.

"Ah… You really are a cool guy… Eraserhead."

Before Todoroki could move, Izuka had gripped the villain with her other hand and yanked him back, her arm ready to release a punch before it connected with air. Tomura appeared once again in front of them, but now with the Noumu at his side. Izuka's eyes widened as she registered that thing had just saved Tomura, effectively whisking him away from her punch.

"Fuck!"

"Such foul language for such a young girl…" Tomura's eyes glanced over Izuka swiftly, his smile behind his hand expanding out passed what should be considered normal limits for a smile to go. "Such an… interesting girl…"

Izuka glared at him, her body in ready position to move as Todoroki and Tsuyu moved to stand beside her. She fought the trembling of her hands, and forced down her nerves at the look Tomura was sending her way.

"Noumu… Bring them to me. Especially that girl. I want to make her scream."

* * *

 **Chapter 5: END**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that! There's a TON that happened in this chapter. It's one crazy ride for them all, they all aren't nearly prepared for what's going to happen next. ALSO YAY KATSUDEKU MOMENTS BUT ALSO KIRIDEKU AND NOW TODODEKU!? Also a hint of... TomuraDeku? Gross, but I have a serious problem. XD**

 **Can't wait to hear all of your thoughts! :'D**

 **Let me know what you all thing - so please, please comment! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Touch Too Much

**AC/DC IS THE INSPIRATION FOR THESE CHAPTERS - check out the song dedicated to this chapter: TOUCH TOO MUCH!**

Sorry for the LONG LONG wait for this chapter. Like holy crap has my life gotten busy recently with school work and graduating in a few weeks time and it's a little SCARY! But I really wanted to finish this up before I got really busy again, so here it is - the ending to the USJ arc and the mentioning of the next arc - The Sports Festival!

Some tips before reading this chapter - things are starting to take a real turn from the canon storyline. This is a story about Izuka Midoriya, so she is quite different from Izuku in some aspects, HOWEVER! Her story is a bit different as I have things planned for my little girl that do not happen in canon :)

I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Let me know if any of you find mistakes - it's not beta read and I'm finishing this up at 3:30 am on a Thursday :'D

Enjoy!~

* * *

"What the flying fucking shit is this!?" Katsuki glared down at the small male that was hugging his right leg tightly as he tried to shake him off. "When the fuck did you get here you little ball-headed freak!?"

"I-I told you! I was in there the whole time!? I even helped!" Mineta looked up at the growling Katsuki, his arms growing tired at trying to hold on during the seemingly endless shaking. "I had my balls sticking to people to make sure they didn't attack you when you weren't looking!"

"I could have fucking handled myself you asshole! I didn't need any help from you or shitty hair for brains now get the hell off me and keep your sticky fucking balls far away!"

Kirishima grinned and held back a snicker as he watched the scene in front of him. He really wished he had his phone on him to get a video of this to show Izuka later and torment Bakugou with it. He couldn't believe Mineta had been in there the whole time during that grueling battle. He also didn't believe the pervert had actually done remotely as much as he was claiming, but he wouldn't hold it against him like Bakugou was. He let out a loud laugh as he saw Katsuki trying to blast Mineta off his leg when the smaller male took one of the weird purple balls off his head.

Feeling the heated glare from Katsuki sent his way, Eijirou settled down and walked over to the two holding up his hands. "Haha… Ha okay, okay. Let's all calm down alright? Mineta let go of Bakugou before he blasts you into the next zone and let's head towards the plaza where more than likely everyone will be gathering."

Katsuki sneered before he turned the other way, finally kicking off the purple-balled nuisance and heading towards the middle of the arena.

He had a bad feeling and wanted to hurry without the two losers behind him slowing him down.

* * *

"Split up!"

Izuka jumped away to the left along with Tsuyu as Todoroki moved right. The large black form of the Noumu moved towards the right, following the trail of ice Todoroki left behind. Izuka groaned as she watched the lanky form of Tomura watch them carefully, his body moving to follow their moves.

"Tsuyu… We have to get Aizawa-sensei out of here…"

"Rippit…"

"So here's the plan, you go towards sensei while I distract handsy over there. Okay?"

She didn't hear a reply but could feel the tensed body of Tsuyu beside her. She glanced to see her nod and then her eyes trailed over to the form of Todoroki as he barely dodged another grab from the Noumu.

"Don't worry about Todoroki right now… He can handle himself. We can do this. Let's get sensei out of here and plan from then, okay?"

"You sound almost as if you're trying to make yourself believe it'll all go just like that… Rippit."

Izuka's grin was forced but her eyes stayed on Tomura's form. "You caught me… Let's go!"

She and Tsuyu blasted off and headed straight for Aizawa. Just like she predicted, Tomura moved to intercept them and the two broke off to go around him. His body swerved to Izuka on his right, his arm reaching out as she slid to a stop and ducked beneath his legs to throw him off. His eyes widened as she moved behind him, her arm powered with a strong punch before it was blocked by a large mass. She had barely enough time to realize that it was the Noumu who took the hit before she was sent flying by a large swipe of the Noumu's hand. Her body flew through the air before landing harshly on the ground, and slammed into the side of the fountain in the middle of the plaza.

She coughed up blood, her body aching in response as she tried to move to get up. She had to finish what she started, but her vision was blurred as she tried to focus on the space before her. There were blotched of color still moving around, but she couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. Her ears were ringing, and she was pretty sure she had broken a few ribs judging by the way her body groaned in protest and she coughed up more blood before her.

Her ears had just begun to stop ringing when she heard someone scream, "IZUKA!" Her eyes snapped open, _when had she closed them…?,_ just in time to see a hand coming to grip her face. She jerked away, her body leaning against the cool, crumbling stoning of the fountain. Lifting her arm up to protect herself she felt a searing pain in it and cried out. She watched as her forearm began to slowly deteriorate before her and she grit her teeth as she focused her healing quirk fully on her arm to combat the searing pain.

Tomura's eyes widened as he watched Izuka fight back against his quirk, her arm slowly rebuilding itself just as he was destroying her skin, her muscles, to the white bone underneath… it all coming to a stop and rebuilding it from the outside to where his hand was touching her. His grin formed fully on his face, his teeth and eyes taking her in fully as he licked his dry lips behind the hand covering his face.

 _This was… This was new! This was amazing! How could something like this exist!?_

"Ohhh… What an interesting girl you are…!" His other hand came to reach for her before a loud blast caught his attention and he jumped away from a seething Bakugou.

"The FUCK you think you are doing to her, you bastard!?" Katsuki glared at Tomura before he felt a hand grip his pants leg and he glanced down. His eyes widened as he knelt down to take in the form of Izuka, his eyes glancing over her fully before his eyes landed on her arm. It was a disturbing glance, his eyes not staying on it long as he could smell the damage even from where he was. He could see it slowly steaming as it was healing itself, but it was clearly a slow process and she was worn out from everything else, making it slow and painful judging by the shakiness of her body. He gently moved her hair out of her face before he made her look him in the eyes.

"He do this to you Izuka…?"

She nodded before she glared over at Tomura and the Noumu who were watching carefully. Todoroki had made his way over to them, looking worse for ware with his torn up hero suit and frostbitten skin. "Be careful Kacchan… He had a deteriorating quirk and that black thing… It's not human."

"What do you mean it's not fucking human…?"

"It took one of her punches full on and just slapped her away like she was nothing. It's determined to protect the lanky one." Todoroki's eyes watched over Izuka for a second before glaring back at the villains. "I couldn't even land a lasting blow. He just regenerated like nothing had happened. Shows no pain, and doesn't talk as well."

Bakugou grumbled as he turned his body to place himself between Tomura and Izuka. "Well they ain't touching her again."

"Bakugou my man! What happened!?" Kirishima came rushing in as his eyes took in the damage around them. "Holy shi- IZUKA!?" He pushed Todoroki out of the way to look her over himself. "Oh man! Shit! What happened to you!?"

Bakugou growled towards Kirishima before jerking his hand at the two watching them carefully. "Those fuckers over there. Now they're gonna pay for it."

"N-no! Kacchan! Y-you can't… They are too powerful…!" Izuka tried to move but she ended up coughing more as her body was giving out. She wasn't strong enough yet… _why wasn't she strong enough-!?_

Tsuyu moved closer to the group, a secured Aizawa laid over her back as a frightened Mineta barely helped her. "Rippit. Izuka, what you did… I was able to get sensei."

Izuka nodded. "I'm glad… At least I did something…" She grunted out in pain as she slowly moved to get up, Kirishima gently at her side to help her.

"You shouldn't be moving idiot! Why are you helping her, shit hair for brains!?"

"Hey Bakugou my man, she is in no condition to stay here! Can't you see that freaky hand guy keeps looking at her like some… some fascinating project!?"

Katsuki's eyes widened as he heard a dark chuckling coming from the lanky one.

"It is true she is quite something… Her ability fully combats mine. It's wonderful! I have never seen anything like it! She can be next to me, and I can fully touch her without her disappearing! It's amazing! It's wonderful! It's -"

The whole stadium suddenly shook as the front entrance doors blew open. Everyone turned to watch as a large form appeared, the natural daylight shining behind him.

"Have no fear!"

"For I have come."

"All Might!" Mineta cried as he held onto Tsuyu more than Aizawa.

"Ahhh… We get a continue…" Tomura's grin spread as his eyes focused on All Might.

Izuka frowned as she gripped tighter onto Kirishima. There was something off…

All Might wasn't smiling.

* * *

"It's all right now." All Might tore off the tie that was neatly looped around his neck, his expression reading anger, pain… and fear. Fear for his students and comrades that went through this ordeal. "For I am here!"

Izuka watched on, her pain evident in her face. She didn't like that look on his face. He was known for his smile and laughter in the face of evil, but this…

It wasn't the All Might she knew.

"Ah, we were waiting for you, hero." Tomura stepped forward, his hands at his sides facing upwards. "Or should I say, you hero trash?"

In one swift move, All Might had taken down the surrounding villains who had been distracted by his appearance. He placed himself between the students and the villains, his body tensed and poised for what was to come.

"Head towards the entrance my students! Take young Midoriya and Aizawa to safety! I trust them in your hands!"

"Uh huh!?" Mineta glanced all around them as his eyes finally followed the path All Might took. "WAH!? So fast!?"

Izuka took the time she had to focus her attention on All Might. His body, though it looked steady and strong, was clearly shaking in forced effort. Only she knew the truth behind that, knowing he had previously used up the time he was able to use One for All. She looked down at her feet, gripped her hands tightly though it caused her let out a pained grunt.

 _All Might…_

"Deku!"

She looked up to Katsuki looking over her briefly. His eyes met hers, a heated glance that showed worry she wasn't used to seeing on his normally stoic face. "Let's get you closer to the entrance, loser. You're too hurt to stay here." He moved to wrap her other arm around his neck, helping to take the load off of Kirishima.

Tomura glanced from All Might to the children, his eyes never straying far from the black clad girl and All Might. "Ahh… It's no good…"

He staggered forward a bit, the Noumu and Mist Villain following closely behind him. "He really is quite fast huh…? My eyes couldn't follow him. And yet, he wasn't as fast as I expected."

Izuka's eyes widened at that statement, her body tensing in fear. It grabbed the attention of both Bakugou and Kirishima, them both studying her face and body before glancing in the direction she was.

"Could it be our intel was true after all…?"

Tomura's grin spread, his arms out wide as he chuckled darkly towards All Might and the students.

"About how you're weakening…?"

"All Might!"

Izuka pushed away from the two boys, both of them protesting as she moved to stand directly behind All Might. Her body protested but she stood her ground. "All Might, stay back! That villain with the brain matter - one for… I mean, when I punched him, it wasn't enough power to even make him budge! He must be the one who…"

"Young Midoriya."

Izuka glanced up, her eyes finding her hero's and her body slightly relaxed at the normal smile formed on his face.

"It's all right!"

She was about to protest before All Might kicked off, the force of his jump knocking her back into Bakugou's arms.

"You fuckin' idiot! What do you think you are doing!?"

"He- I-!"

"It's okay Izuka! This is All Might we are talking about!" Kirishima grinned at her as his eyes looked over the fight taking place in front of him. "Even though this No-whatever looked freaking creepy as hell, I'm sure All Might can -"

Kirishima stopped as his eyes widened as the Noumu took a full on hit by All Might, causing no damage at all to his being. "What in the hell…?"

All Might grunted as he was faced with the same conclusion Izuka came to. This being was able to take his hits one on one without even a budge of pain or discomfort. He continued to assault the Noumu, trying desperately to get the being to react in some way.

"Ah ha ha… All Might, look no further hero - this beast's amazing shock absorption ability is the perfect counter to your enhanced strength…"

All Might swiftly moved behind the giant beast, his arms wrapping around it's middle and lifting up as he listened to Tomura's speech. "Thanks for telling me! Do not worry! It'll be a cinch to take him down!"

The resounding boom from the impact shook the ground near the students as they moved towards the large staircase. Izuka grunted as she was hit with the wind, causing her aching body to protest in walking further.

"It'll be alright Deku…" Her eyes shot up to look at Katsuki. His eyes faced forward, but he hummed in understanding to her questioning look. "He's got this. He's not the number one hero for nothing…"

"I know I just-"

"GUHH!"

She stiffened as Katsuki swirled them around to face the scene in front of them. Her eyes gathered tears seeing All Might's body caught in the death grip of the Noumu. That mist villain had opened a portal to let the Noumu's upper half through to pierce… His side… Oh god his bad side - it was bleeding… He was bleeding!

"All… Might…?" Izuka gasped out as she nearly collasped again.

Bakugou grit his teeth as he elbowed Kirishima in his side. "Hey fucker! Come grab her for me!"

"Wah- Bakugou my man!? What are you doing!?"

Bakugou took off, his body flying into action as he watched All Might slowly sink into the portal meant to slice him in half.

"Get the fuck outta here you piece of shit!" Bakugou jumped high into the air, his explosions sending him into the battlefield and right into the mist villain's body. He let off a giant explosion right to the metal piece within the middle of the mist. A pleasing 'clunk' was heard as Bakugou took the guy down with one hit, his body not moving as he kept his searing palm to the body of the villain. "And stay down you shadow-ass moblin! No funny business out of you!"

Ice began to form along the Noumu's body as Todoroki moved forward. His body having recovered from the short period of rest he was able to gain. "This is payback for before, you bastards. I don't appreciate being chased around like some play thing and not taken seriously as a hero just because I am a student…"

Kirishima pouted as he looked at the other two males. "Ah man… I want a part of this action… Why can't I be as cool as them?"

Izuka let out a slight giggle which turned to a grunt of pain as she looked out over the battlefield from her position at the side of Kirishima. "You'll get to it one day Eijirou…"

"Hmm mmhh! So will you Izuka! Even though I already heard you were majorly cool back there!" He smiled down at her, and a slight blush filled her cheeks.

"I didn't… I didn't do anything."

"Not what I heard… But whatever you say."

She puffed out her cheeks as she let her body sooth to the heat gaining from the body next to her as well as the surroundings. Her wounds were healing slowly, but it was decreasing the pain effectively as they took a breather on the steps.

Her eyes flittered up to view the males in front of them. "I just hope… They'll all be okay…"

* * *

All Might broke easily away from the Noumu after the help with Todoroki's ice. His battle then seriously begun as he helped to move the student's away from the battlefield as the Noumu set his targets on Bakugou. All Might had quickly pushed him away, reluctantly letting go of the mist villain and sending himself skidding across the plaza as his feet dragged into the concrete below him.

The battle in front of them was a hard fast fought one. All Might didn't let up even though his body ached from each punch thrown. His side howled in protest as his blood continued to pour from the claw punctures. He continued on, forcing his body to do more. 100%. 110%. 150%. 300%... until he sent the Noumu flying through the roof of the USJ. He stood his ground, pointing at the villain's in front of them with a grin still on his face, begging them forward to try and stop him.

When Tomura made a move to go after him, he cursed at his fucking luck.

 _Shit._

 _Shit._

 _No, quick!_

 _My body won't move!_

 _If I do… I'll-_

 _I'll!_

"All Might!"

All Might's eyes widened as he watched Izuka charge forward from the grip Kirishima had on her, shooting past a wide eyed Bakugou and Todoroki, both reaching out towards her as she shot straight at Tomura with a fist pulled back.

"Young Midoriya! No stay back!"

"She's fast..!" Tomura gasped out as he watched her coming flying at him. His hand reached out towards her, his aim for that beautiful freckled face…

Pain shot through Tomura's limbs as a gunshot pierced through the air. He recoiled back, away from the young girl as he staggered backwards with each bullet that pierced his skin.

"They're here!" All Might seemed to gasp out in pure bliss as Izuka fell hard to the ground, her punch swiping into the air as Tomura barely moved away from her with the rain of bullets.

Tomura's grunts filled the air around her and she squeezed her eyes shut at the sounds of metal piercing skin. A sickening sound that nearly made her throw up with the amount of exhaustion from her own body that added up with it all.

"Kurogiri…!" Tomura let out a gasp as the mist filled his vision and Tomura was slowly disappearing from their sights. His eyes settled on the prone form of Izuka as his hand reached out towards her. "Kurogiri…! The girl!"

The mist villain hesitated for a split second before a second portal formed underneath Izuka, her body slowly disappearing as well.

"Shit! Midoriya!" All Might reached out to her just as Izuka seemed to awake from her daze. She glanced down and yelped as the mist began to slowly take over her form.

"What-!? What is!?"

"DEKU!"

Bakugou was about to move forward before ice formed all around them and Todoroki shot forward gliding along the ice. He reached out, gripping Izuka tightly before hauling her up into his arms and away from the portal that was now consuming his ice that he left behind.

Izuka glanced up at Todoroki, her body shivering from the cold he was emitting but she smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you Todoroki…"

"Just consider us even from before, Midoriya…" He glanced down at her, his expression not showing must before he moved to step off the ice. They both froze as a loud whine filled the arena around them.

"But I! But we! Ahhhh!" Tomura grumbled as they watched him slowly morph into the black mist. "I'll be coming back for the both of you! Izuka! All Might! Hero trash! Ah ha ha! We will definitely kill you next time hero! All Might! Symbol of Peace! You will be dead! Students dead! Her!" His finger reached out to point towards Izuka. "Her by my side! Ah ha ha!"

He slowly disappeared as the mist villain, Kurogiri successfully escaped from the heroes that flooded the upper deck of the arena. Moving towards the students in swift fashion, they all began to spread out to round up the students.

Todoroki moved with Izuka still nestled in his arms towards the other students. His eyes watching over the nonmoving form of All Might. He made it back over to a growling Bakugou and a grinning Kirishima just as a large concrete wall formed between them and All Might. He raised an eyebrow but made no further move to question it as he glanced at the other students around him.

"Ummm… uh Todoroki…?"

He glanced down at Izuka, whose face was flushed a pretty pink as she avoided eye contact. He quirked another eyebrow, waiting in response as she hesitantly peered up at him.

"Um… You can put me down now…?"

He seemed to question this for a second before shaking his head. "I'm afraid not."

Bakugou sneered as he stepped forward. "She asked you to put her down fucker! So put her down fuck-face!"

Todoroki just glared at Bakugou before he glanced down at Midoriya. "You're hurt. You can barely stand on your own, and I know your healing quirk needs warmth to achieve it's full potential, so therefore, you'll stay in my arms and use my fire side as a means to heal yourself quicker."

Izuka's eyes widened as she numbly nodded, her reaction causing a loud stir out of Bakugou that went unnoticed by the others. Kirishima just laughed full heartedly as he _really_ wished he had his phone now.

* * *

After the cops and medical staff had evacuated everyone out of the USJ arena, they all waited around outside the large stadium as they were all waiting for instructions.

"I count all the students besides the two who were injured. Surprisingly they didn't have much damage to them at first glance." The detective glanced around as he sighed.

"Um, excuse me, detective?" He glanced down to see Uraraka press at her fingers together before glancing back up. "Are Izuka and Todoroki okay?"

"Ah yes, the girl is fine. Just needs a lot of rest for her own quirk to do her thing. The ice user, Todoroki you said? Yes he is fine as well. Just needed a few stitches here and there." he smiled down at her as another girl, Tsuyu, moved forward as well.

"And how is Aizawa-sensei…?"

"Supposedly his arms are riddled with microscopic fractures, and he's suffering from facial fractures as well… Thankfully, out of sheer luck he didn't receive any brain damage. It's just… Well, the bones around his eye socket area, his 'orbital floor', have been crushed into a powder. There's a chance it might adversely affect his eyesight." He glanced at the girls who seemed to be taking it rather hard before sighing. "Or, at that's what I've been told…"

"As for No. 13, I fear his back and upper arms have sustained serious lacerations. That being said, his vitals appear to be stable. The same goes for All Might: he's not in critical condition, either. He's being brought to the infirmary to be given adequate treatment by Recovery Girl."

After receiving instructions to head back to the classroom, the remaining students followed the Midnight onto the bus and were taken back to USJ. The cops, detective and the remaining heroes then sought out to figure out the whole ordeal as well as what to do with the found Noumu…

* * *

The next day, school was temporarily closed and by the following day, everyone had returned back to their normal schedules… well as normal as the students in 1-A could return to after their first experience with full on villains.

Iida seemed to be fussing around as he tried to take attendance, his anxiety obvious as he fretted over each student before the door flew open and Aizawa walked in. Kirishima and Denki both snorted trying to hold in their laughter as their teacher moved slowly into the room, his face completely wrapped in bandages.

"Aizawa-sensei! You're already back!?"

Kirishima stood up on his desk and thrusted out his fist. "That's beyond 'PRO'!"

"Kirishima! Please get down at once! That is not proper etiquette in a classroom!" Iida fussed around him as the students enjoyed the normalcy of their classmates for once after the incident.

"Quiet down… Goodness you would think you kids would learn some restraint after what you all just went through." Aizawa stopped at the front of the room, his body aching in protest as the students cringed at his progression.

 _Was he really okay…?_

"Don't concern yourselves with me. After all, the battle hasn't really ended for you yet."

Silence filled the room before Bakugou answered back, "The battle?"

Izuka glanced at her teacher, his eyes taking in each of the students just as he settled to look at her. "You don't mean…?"

"AH!? MORE VILLAINS!?" Mineta shouted across the room as he covered his head under his arms. "PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT MORE VILLAINS!?"

"Shut up you ballsack! Maybe we would find out if you just fuckin' shut your mouth!" Bakugou rounded himself, turning to face behind him as his eyes met with Izuka's instead of the ball-headed freak who sat behind her. Her eyes glanced into his as a grin formed on her face.

"You're one to talk, Kacchan…"

His eyes widened before he tsked and turned around, just as Aizawa was getting impatient.

"As I was saying… Your real battle hasn't ended just yet. Yuuei's Sports Festival is fast approaching, boys and girls!"

He watched as multiple faces turned to ones of joy. Other's, a look of contemplation. A few of confusion before figuring out what he meant and joining one of the previous two.

The last one, a look of determination set in the eyes of Izuka Midoriya.

* * *

"Hey Deku."

Izuka turned around, hiking her backpack further up on her back as her eyes landed on Bakugou as he strolled up to her at a leisure pace. He looked calm like this, a picture of grace as his strong body moved to stand in front of her. She could read a slight nervousness to him however, as his eyes were looking anywhere but at herself.

"Hmm? What's up Kacchan…?"

Izuka followed his body language as he moved to walk past her, his body trying to show he was calm even though the nervous twitches gave him away.

"Walk home with me…"

She smiled brightly up at him and stepped to catch up. Her body moulding easily by his side as she folded her arms behind her. She kept glancing up at him, catching his staring a few times before he would glance quickly away. It eventually brought a giggle to her lips as he grew more and more uneasy around her.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me! You… God you're so weird Deku!"

"Hey now! I'm not the one constantly staring!" She gave him a grin before grinning. "Not that I could blame you. I am pretty hot." She snorted out in laughter as Katsuki jerked to a stop and stared at her wide eyed before he covered his mouth with a hand to stop his own laugh from leaking through.

Izuka stopped a few paces in front of him before looking back and smiling at Katsuki.

That was the first time in a long time she had heard him laugh.

She smiled down at her shoes as he walked to catch up to her, them easing back into a comfortable silence as they carried on the path towards the station.

"You know…"

Katsuki looked up to glance at Izuka, his eyes taking in her pulled back hair and how she kept it out of her eyes for once with a headband.

She didn't look back like this at all…

In fact, he kind of enjoyed her hair like this. It showed off her eyes and freckles, features Katsuki found he liked about her.

Like _quite a lot._

"I heard a couple of our classmates are going to the mall this weekend. Would you like to come?" She smiled up at him, his eyebrow raising before he sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck as they both entered their train car for the ride home.

"I was told by hair-for-brains, who suddenly thinks he's my best friend now… What a shit head."

Izuka let out a giggle that brought a smirk to Katsuki's face. "But I guess if you're going, then yeah, I'll go along." Her eyes widened as she glanced up at Katsuki with a blush on her cheeks. A soft smile played on his lips as she smiled brightly up at him.

"Oh good! Now I don't have to drag you out of the house!"

"What the hell does that mean!? You saying I'm anti-social or some shit!?"

She laughed as she stepped off the train and into the familiar streets around her home. "No!~ I'm just saying that you can be quite boring when you feel like being alone!"

"For fuck's sake Deku! I'm not anti-social or whatever the hell you just mentioned, besides, if I remember correctly I'm the one who had friends in middle school, not you."

She stopped in her tracks as her skipping ceased at his words. He seemed to have realized what he said as his steps moved forward. She could feel the unease from the boy behind her before a loud sigh filled her ears.

"Look… Deku, that's not what I meant… I…" He paused as he came around to face her. Izuka looked up, her eyes holding the pain in them he so desperately didn't want to see… Not again. Not ever again.

Not after all the shit he already put her through.

He grumbled as he looked down and took a deep breath, releasing it as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Izuka, we need to talk."

* * *

 **END: CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Play Ball

**Hidden in Plain View, Chapter 7: Play Ball**

* * *

She studied him hard for a few minutes before sighing. Her anger at his earlier comment leaving her body in a simple breath. She forced a small smile on her face before taking a few steps towards him.

"Hmmm? About what Kacchan?" Izuka focused on the blonde male in front of her. His red eyes were looking down at the ground before them, something that showed his nerves for once. When he didn't respond, she moved into his field of view, peering up at his face and smiling up at him as his eyes locked onto her. "Talk about what?"

"Ah! Deku! Don't fucking do that!" Katsuki backed away, glaring at her before letting out a breath of air and a strained smile. "Just… Listen to me for a sec, alright?"

Izuka nodded, her eyes focusing on the male as they moved over to a bench near an entrance to a park that had a large swingset behind them. The bench faced the park, the sun beginning to set down the road that led towards their subdivisions. Izuka smiled as she watched the kids play on the playground. Some swung on the swings, others played follow the leader, and even more played in the sand pit that was on the right side near the makeshift garden area.

She was lost in thought as memories of her childhood flooded her mind. She could imagine when she was younger, playing on this exact playground with a few kids from her class, one being the silent male next to her. His red eyes seemed to be unfocused as well, maybe he was lost in his own memories too. The wind blew, causing her hair to flow around her and it took her to another time. Before the bullying began, before the times when she was always left alone to play among the gardens to the right, and to swing on the lone swing as the one next to it was never fixed after an incident…

* * *

" _Stupid Izuka, what are you doing here alone?"_

 _Izuka looked up from her feet as she idly swung them beneath her seat on the green swing. She smiled as she took notice of her best friend who moved to sit on the red swing next to her. The two of them began to swing, both trying to get higher than the other and laughing as the wind blew to brush their hair into their eyes. Izuka smiled over at Katsuki, his eyes locking onto hers as he grinned and jumped off of the swing at it's highest point, falling and landing on his feet easily before lifting his hair above his head in a fist._

" _See that Izuka!? I just flew like a real hero would through the sky! I wonder if that's how All Might feels when he takes off!" Katsuki grinned as she still swung on her own swing. "Come on! You can do it!"_

 _She laughed and flew off of her seat, the feeling of the wind whipping her hair into her face, and closing her eyes for a second, feeling like how a true hero would in that moment… She opened her eyes just before roughly landing and scraping the bottom of her knees and palms of her hands on the rough texture of the playground beneath her. She let out a shuddering breath, trying to hold back the tears from falling._

" _Izuka!? Are you alright!?" Katsuki was at her side in a moment, his hands moving to look at her injuries. "Gosh, sometimes you are such a Deku you know?" He was about to make another comment, trying to get her to laugh before another voice reached them._

" _Ha! Ha! That's a good one Kacchan! Calling this loser a Deku." Izuka looked up at the other boys moving towards them, Katsuki's hands instantly leaving her arms to glare at the other boys. "He totally is a Deku too. I mean look at him. A quirkless loser who doesn't know his place in the world. Which reminds me, why are you here with him anyway?"_

 _Katsuki gripped his hands tightly at his sides before glaring down at the now crying girl beside him. "I was… I was here to teach Deku a lesson. What does it look like?"_

" _Ahhh! You're so cool Kacchan! Look at you!" The other boys snickered around them as they moved to stand beside Katsuki. "Let's get out of here before the loser actually begins to really cry. I don't want to see that."_

 _Katsuki nodded and began to move away before looking back at Izuka. She sat there on the ground, her arms wrapping around her legs. Her eyes on her scraped knees that didn't actually look as bad as they originally felt. Her palms didn't have any pain either, just simple scratches that would fade._

" _Actually go ahead, I still have something to say to Deku."_

" _Ah! Alright Kacchan! Don't hang around the loser too long!"_

" _Yeah, what if it's contagious!?"_

" _Oh man! Wouldn't that be something!? Is quirklessness actually contagious!?"_

 _Their voices faded off as they left the park. Katsuki coming to stand in front of Izuka before moving to sit on the red swing once more._

" _I hate that they… That I do this to you Izuka…"_

 _She turned to glance at the blonde male, his eyes far away and unfocused as he kicked at the ground beneath his feet._

" _Why do I have to be the bully?"_

" _Isn't it what we planned Kacchan? Isn't this what we wanted…?"_

 _The swing next to her favorite green one suddenly burst off its chains as it was sent flying by an explosion. Katsuki glared down at her, his palms still smoking from the force of the explosion. His eyes gathering tears as he sent a hateful glare in her direction._

" _Fuck that! I only do this 'cause you ask me to! Cause I'm your best friend and this is what we do for each other! But this! This isn't fair Izuka and I HATE IT!" He let his explosions ring around the red swing until it was nothing more than a smolder. "It's like you want to suffer! Why!? Why do you make me do this!?"_

" _Cause you promised Kacchan…"_

* * *

"It's about that promise you mentioned…"

Her eyes widened as she swiveled around to look at Katsuki. Did he… Did he remember…?

"W-What about the promise?" Her body was shaking in… What? Fear? Excitement?

"I honestly… I honestly don't remember." Her excitement instantly deflated. Turning her body to face back towards the playground, her eyes focused on the swings that now sit fixed next to one another. "You keep, mentioning that it was important, but I… How fucking important was it if I can't remember!? How am I supposedly to… to apolo-... To.. Ah shit!" His hands ran through his hair to make it even crazier than it normally was.

"How the fuck am I supposed to say sorry if I can't remember shit!?"

"You… You can't remember…?"

"No! Don't you fucking hear me? I can't remember anything! I've tried! I've done a lot of thinking! Here! At home! Around!? It's just… It doesn't come back!" He turned to look at her, his eyes blaring with uncontrolled rage at himself, at everything…

She didn't feel a thing at this moment.

Her hands gripped in her lap, her eyes looking at him for a good minute before sighing. "I… I can't tell you."

"You… You can't fucking tell me?"

"No. This is something… You, you have to do Kacchan."

"How can… I just told you I don't remember shit!"

"So!?" She turned on him, her eyes hard as she glared at him. "This was something important to me! Important to the both of us! And you… You of all people-!"

She stood up from her seat and glared at him. "It was all your idea anyway! This whole… This whole stupid thing! It all started here Kacchan! Everything began…" She stomped on the ground, her hands coming up to grip her hand as she laughed, strained and pained from the memories flooding her. "Everything began here. At this park. Why everything happened…"

Her arms dropped to look up at the sky, a sigh leaving her lips at it was now a beautiful golden, setting sun color. Her favorite time of day.

"I can't… I can't help you remember…"

Katsuki growled before standing up and gripping the end of the bench, him leaning over it to glare at her. His palms smoked, burning at the back rest and leaving his hand prints behind. "How am I supposed to fix things if I can't fucking remember then Izuka!? It's important to me… To obviously us to fix this shit that has been going on too long and now I can't… I can't fuckin' do it cause you won't tell me something as simple as this!?"

"It's not fucking simple Katsuki!" His eyes widened as Izuka's tear filled ones glared at him. "It's not simple! It's not stupid! It's fucking NOT!" She turned away from him, moving back towards the sidewalk as the tears slid down her cheeks. "It's important to me… It was important to you… But obviously not anymore…"

"Izuka! Fuck- Wait!"

The only noises she heard over her own sobs was the loud explosion that came from the park she just left.

* * *

Nobody said a word the next day in school. It clearly rang in both Izuka's and Katsuki's body language that something had happened between the two of them, and neither were willing to comment on it.

Class went on like normal, nothing spontaneous happening and nothing out of the ordinary. The only difference was All Might coming to search for Izuka during the lunch hour as she, Ochako, Eijirou, Denki and Tenya made their way down to the cafeteria. They normally had one other grumpy companion, but he was luckily not around them at the moment.

Izuka followed All Might quietly, her mind thinking over the conversation she had yesterday and whatever it was All Might wanted with her that he had to come searching for her during school.

"Izuka…?"

"Izuka…!"

"Young Midoriya!"

"Hmm!?" She was startled out of her thoughts at a large hand waving in her face. She hadn't even realized they ended up in his office, her having sat down on one of the small couches lost in thought. "Oh…! Uh sorry All Might!"

"You seem to be thinking quite hard about something, Young Midoriya."

She looked down at her hands in her lap, avoiding eye contact with her hero and benefactor. "I uh, got into a fight with Kacchan yesterday. Just thinking about how it could have gone differently."

"Ah yes, you and Bakugou-boy seem to be getting along better than when school first began. I won't pry into what the fight was about, but just know I am here in case you need it." His large smile brought a small one to her face and she nodded.

"Now, the main reason why I asked you here." She sat up straighter, taking the tea he had made and smiling in thanks. "To be blunt, Young Izuka…" He took a deep breath and fixed her with a tight stare.

"I don't have much time left to stand as the Symbol of Peace anymore."

"Ah, but…!"

"Let me finish. There are those biding in the hive of villainy who have no doubt already noticed." His hands clenched at his sides before he lifted one up to show her. "I have granted you this power because I expect you to inherit my own 'self'! The Yuuei Sports Festival is a big event that the whole country will be taking note of! What I'm trying to say is none other than this…"

Her eyes widened as All Might stood up, pointing down at her with determination in set in his eyes. "As the next 'All Might' of this generation, the symbol's offspring egg…"

Taking a deep breath he continued.

"You, Midoriya Izuka, have arrived! And I want you to make that known to the world!"

Sweat began to pool around her forehead, her eyes focused on All Might. "You… You want me to tell them, that 'I've arrived'...? But how should I…?"

"You know how the Sports Festival works right?"

"Y-Yes of course!"

"With the different stages presented for all levels, it is your perfect chance to present yourself! You already have a good control over One for All, your percentage is already up to 8%, is it not?"

Izuka nodded, her mind going over her limits she has to be careful not to overstep. Overstepping her 8% limit will cause her body to fail, and no doubt leading to large injuries like breaking her bones or rupturing an organ like she's experienced from overexerting herself.

"Your healing quirk is a nice addition to helping you out, and it will no doubt help you between rounds to get your body back to performance levels if you're careful during the battles to not break anything. Don't overexert yourself, but due try to get some higher training in these next few weeks to get yourself ready."

She nodded, a smile forming on her face with the confidence he had in her.

He was beginning to really rub off on her.

"Listen, and listen well Young Midoriya. There's a difference between those who always aim for the top and those who don't. It may feel slight at first, but it's that slight difference that makes the biggest waves in society!"

"Roger that, All Might!"

"That's my girl! Just never forget how you felt that day you finally received One for All as your own! You're on your way to becoming a true hero!"

"Hai!"

* * *

 _After school…_

"Oh… Uh!? Woah!?"

Izuka looked up from her seat, her eyes settling on Ochako who had stopped in the doorway for some reason. She quickly zipped up her backpack and hauled it over her shoulder. "What is it Ochak- What the heck!?"

Izuka came to a stop next to Ochako, her eyes taking in the many students who have gathered in front of their door.

"Why are they all here?"

"They're crowding the exit! What are they here for!?" Mineta shouted behind her, Izuka glanced over her shoulder at him before her eyes hardened on Katsuki's approaching form.

"They're scoping out the competition, idiot." He pushed past Mineta, and stopped next to Izuka, his eyes focusing on her face for a second before glancing at the crowd. "They wanna see the gang who came through the villain ambush. They're checking us out before the big battle, dumbass."

"Well aren't you nice, Kacchan…" Izuka snorted and looked at him as his eyes settled on her again. Ochako held back a giggle as he seemed to sneer with rage.

"Whatever, fucking Deku." He glared at the crowd, the front people leaning back as he stepped forward. "It's pointless to try, so why don't you just fuck off , ya goddamn extras."

"That is most improper Bakugou! You do not call people you don't know extras!" Tenya came bouncing forward to wave his arms dramatically at Bakugou who growled in protest.

"I came to see what you kids are made of, true, but I didn't think you'd be this arrogant." A tall figure made his way through the crowd, the dark circles under his eyes standing out just as much as his vibrant and crazy purple hair. "Are all the kids enrolled at the Department of Heroics this way?" He rubbed the back of his head, his eyes moving from Bakugou to settle on Izuka who stepped forward to wave her arms.

"No no, you've got it all wrong, honestly." She sweatdropped at the, 'HAH!?' from Bakugou behind her and continued on. "It's just Bakugou is a total asshole who only thinks of himself…"

"Why you fuckin-"

"Ah, I'm a bit disillusioned. So that's it, huh?" The tall boy looked at Izuka thoroughly while completely ignoring the explosive boy behind her. "There's lots of kids who wind up in the General Education Department or other departments because they failed the heroics one. Did you know that?"

Izuka nodded, her voice failing her as she was beginning to get a bad vibe from the male before her.

"And based on the results of the festival, people can even be reviewed to be transferred to the Department of Heroics… And the reverse is also a possible outcome…" His eyes focused on Katsuki then, gaining the attention from everyone in the room as well as the crowd.

"Why don't I try pulling the rug out from under these heroics kids while they are on their high horses? Consider it a declaration of war."

Katsuki was about to respond before another voice made its way through the growing crowd. "Hey! You! I'm from Class 1-B!"

He pushed his way through the crowd and stopped in front of Izuka, his features reminding her a little of Kirishima if she was being nice…

"I heard you knocked around with villains or whatever so I came to hear it directly from you! But I don't wanna hear it from some snot-nosed punk!" He pointed at Bakugou, who looked unamused at the declaration. "Don't embarrass us during the main event, you hear me!?"

Izuka sighed as she glanced at Katsuki's blank face, his earlier rage seemed to have faded with the presence of other students.

"Yo! Bakugou my man, what the heck was that!?" Kirishima moved forward and gripped his shoulder as he glanced from the crowd, to Izuka and back to Katsuki. "We are going to get mass haters now all because of you!"

"Pft, it doesn't matter."

"Hah!? What the hell do you mean!?"

"None of it fucking matters… Once you're at the top."

Katsuki shoved away from Kirishima's hand and moved through the group. Kirishima stood there before he gripped his hands into fists and tried to stop the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh… Oh man! There's so much manliness to be had in sheer simplicity…!" Izuka giggled at Kirishima and listened to her other students comment on Bakugou's statement.

 _Once you reach the top… huh?_

* * *

"Hey, Eijirou, I have a question."

Kirishima glanced up from his spot at the exit of the school and smiled at Izuka as she approached both him and Kaminari. He nodded at her as she hoisted her own backpack over her shoulder as they stepped towards outside the doors. "What's up my friend?"

"What do you say we grab our gear and go train together?" Izuka looked up from the ground to fix him with a hard stare as Kaminari gasped and nearly tripped over his own two feet.

"Uh, what? But it's nearly sunset now…" Kaminari seemed hesitant and glanced at the both of them.

"Yeah but I…" Izuka looked back down and kicked at a rock, causing it to skip ahead a few feet. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah… I just… I thought that I could use the extra practice, and I could use a few pointers on hand to hand and you… Ah forget it."

"No, no. You're fine Izuka. Do you have anywhere in mind where we could train uninterrupted?" Kirishima grinned as a smile lit up her face and she nodded fiercely.

"Ah! Yes! I do! There's this restricted area in a park near my house that we could probably go to that no one ever goes into and-" She stopped as Kaminari snorted.

"I think it's restricted for a reason Izuka." He smirked at her before putting an arm around her shoulders. "It sounds like fun. Count me in!"

Her smile grew as Kirishima agreed and they all headed towards her area of the station.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks she trained hard on her own as well as with Kirishima and Kaminari during and after school when they were allotted the time. She even had somehow roped Todoroki to giving her pointers during the school training hours as well, which surprised everyone to see the normally stoic boy focusing on someone other than himself.

This did not go unnoticed by a certain blonde however, his anger seemingly taken out on everything that was within his 10 meter radius. Izuka resulted to ignoring him the best that she could, but sometime during the second week of the training before the Sports Festival, she had gained him as a morning running partner. While at first she was a little mad that she and him took the same running route, it eventually grew from awkward to a normal pace where the two kept an even distance, but still looked out for the other just in case.

It was the most normal thing she felt between the two of them since that fight at the park.

Granted, she didn't want to stay mad at him and could never keep up a grudge against Katsuki, but she wasn't going to be the one to apologize. He hardly ever made the first move, so she was waiting to see him approach first.

She knew things wouldn't be fixed right away since both of them were stubborn and strong headed, but she also knew it would fade over time, and they would get back to where they were before.

She was okay with that… A little. She still missed his company on the commute to and from school, but she always knew he was at least nearby since she could feel his eyes on her from somewhere deep within the train...

And before she knew it, the first week had passed, turning into two and her time with her friends in training had finally ended to arrive at the day that had been plaguing her mind. She knew she was ready for it, knew that this was what she had been aiming for, but she couldn't help the nerves that wrecked her body as she stepped into the waiting area for Class 1-A. Glancing around, she noticed Eijirou, Denki, Ochako, and Katsuki all sitting at one table with a fussing Tenya hounding at Katsuki to get his feet down - "That is most improper!"

She snorted at his wildly moving arms, gaining the attention of the table and from some of the nearby classmates as she walked into the room. She waved as she walked over, standing in between Ochako and Eijirou as they each gave her a small smile.

"You ready to get your ass beat Deku?" Her eyes hardened on Katsuki, his smirk one of playful determination. He was clearly trying to get a rise out of her with these being the first words they had actually spoken to one another since the fight.

She gave a grin of her own before leaning on her hands towards him over the table. "Oh? You think you're ready after you stalked me for the past two weeks with your 'morning run' that just so happened to be the same path I've ran since I began training myself to enter Yuuei?"

Katsuki's face falling was the most priceless thing she had seen all week, and the resounding shouts of, "What!?"; "Bakugou! That is definitely most improper!"; "Katsuki! You my man are one sly dog!"; and finally, "HUH!?" made her bust out laughing. This caused others to join in and a fuming Katsuki to grumble under his breath at the laughing girl.

Izuka wiped at her eyes before giving him a playful wink and moving to grab a chair before nearly bumping into Todoroki's chest. She glanced up and smiled at him. "Hi Todoroki, you ready for today?"

His stare unsettled her as he motioned her to follow him. This gained the attention from most people in the room as they strained to hear their conversation.

"Midoriya." She nodded, indicating she was listening as she pulled at her sleeve to rest her nerves.

"Um… Uh, what is it Todoroki?"

"On an objective basis… I think I'm above you in terms of practical strength."

Her eyes widened as she collected what he said. "What!? I mean… I uh… I guess so yeah…?"

"You've managed to get All Might's eyes on you, right? I can understand with your dedication and spunk for heroics, and I don't feel the need to pry into that, but…"

She began to sweat as his eyes, always neutral to her, turned into a serious glare of courage and pride.

"I'm going to beat you."

"Oho!? What's this!? A declaration of war from the strongest boy in the class to the strongest girl!?" Denki stood up to grin between the two of them, as Eijirou moved to settle next to Izuka with his own concerned look. Katsuki seemed to be on the edge of his seat with the scowl on his face growing.

"Hey, hey, hey Todoroki man, what's with the belligerence all of a sudden!? Don't spring this on her right before-" Eijirou tried to pull him away with a hand on his shoulder, but Todoroki shrugged it off.

"I'm not here to play nice and make friends. You may think this past week of 'helping' was to your benefit, but it was to mine. Scoping out the competition is a big deal when going into the Sports Festival… But whatever."

Izuka clenched her fists before raising up her head to fix Todoroki with a stare of her own. "I have no idea what you want from me… Telling me all that for whatever reason… You're definitely stronger than me… I think the vast majority of people are probably no match for you… Looking at it objectively of course…" She turned her eyes to the floor, and grit her teeth.

"Hey, Izuka… Don't be so negative on yourself you -" Eijirou tried to talk but she steeled herself before glaring at Todoroki straight in the eyes. It caused Eijirou to shut right up and listen, much like everyone else in the room.

"Even so! Everyone… Everyone! Even kids from other departments are aiming for the top with all their might! So not even I…! I can't just let myself lag behind the rest! I want to become the strongest hero, so I'm going to go for it with all my might, too!"

Todoroki fixed her with a long look before a rare smirk filled his lips. "Ohhh…?"

Katsuki grinned in her direction, a look similar on all her close friends' faces as well. This look carried on all their faces as they made their way through the halls of the stadium, stepping out into the sunlight and into the view of the spectators. Izuka, with her look of determination, held her tight fists to her sides as she progressed forward.

' _I want you to tell the world you have arrived!'_

She grinned as she looked upon the filled stadium, her eyes meeting with All Might's in the box facing the middle of the arena.

"Understood, All Might."

* * *

 **End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8: For Those About To Rock

**Summary:** Start of the Sports Festival Arc! Not much has changed between the anime/manga version to this, but be prepared for the next few! Might be changing it up quite a bit in the coming chapters!~

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others! I've been busy but was able to get about 9 pages into this chapter and decided to post it. Just a heads up - if you see any errors, please let me know! I don't have a beta reader, so I do everything myself for this story so I sometimes don't catch things :'D

Enjoy!~

AC/DC IS THE INSPIRATION FOR THESE CHAPTERS - check out the song dedicated to this chapter: **FOR THOSE ABOUT TO ROCK!**

* * *

 **Comments Section!**

Been getting quite a few comments AND KEEP THEM COMING! Man oh man do I get excited to see your reactions to each chapter! It keeps me going to be honest. Wanted to get this chapter done and posted cause of all the great comments coming in lately! So below are a few answers to those who posted questions/reactions! Thanks again guys! :'D

yeokaiwen31801: OF COURSE IM CONTINUING IM JUST BUSY SOMETIMES AND LIFE TAKES TWISTS AND TURNS AND I GET BURIED AND HAVE TO CRAWL MY WAY BACK OUT LOL. LIFE AFTER COLLEGE IS HARD. BUT YES THE STORY CONTINUES! MY IZUKA LIVES (and so does the all caps :'D) Thanks for your reaction love!

Shadow dark the hedgehog/Just an adorable Zero-chan: I love TomuraDeku too once I started this story and I'm a little afraid for what I have in stored :'D TOMURA IS AWESOME OKAY. I ENJOY WRITING HIM.

GeekStereotype.1: THANK YOU SO MUCH AHHHH333

TracesofFreedom: Yes! Sorry I fixed that later on XD I know that. I was just so used to his name being Kirishima in the earlier episodes/manga chapters I forgot his first name there.

IDK WHO YOU ARE GUEST BUT THANKS FOR THE AMAZING COMMENT. LIKE WOW. I LOVE KIRIDEKU SO MUCH NOW TOO SO LIKE, YES THANKS FOR THE COMMENT AAAHHHH 3

LovingDofia-SWAAAN: THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENT. WOW. I honestly can't imagine like, how is this your favorite BNHA fanfic so far!? I've read some AMAZING ones and to be put up there as one of your top, tears man. I've got tears in my eyes :'D Glad you are loving Izuka's story so much to continue reading it!3

Tommy298: Don't worry! That will come later when Izuka and Todoroki finally connect during/after the Sports Festival. Many moments to come my friend ;D

 **CHAPTER BEGIN:**

* * *

"The Yuuei Sports Festival! Where the Inchoate Little Eggs And Aim For Each Other's Throats - And The Top! Our Grand Yearly Melee!" Present Mic shouted through the microphone over the over exuberant crowd. His voice carrying across the whole stadium and into the hallways where the students awaited to be announced into the field. "And Let Me Guess, All You Miscreants Came To See Them, Right!? The Freshly Formed Miracle Stars That Shrugged Off A Mass Villain Assault With Wills of Steel! The Department of Heroics, Freshman Class!"

Class 1-A stepped out into the sunlight, the crowds overly loud cheers ringing over them all as Present Mic continued his speech. "You're Here For Class 1-A RIGHT!?"

Izuka looked around, her eyes going wide as she took in the crowd. "Woah… Holy - so many people!?"

Eijirou walked up beside her, his head turning every which way to get a glance at each section of the stadium. "Wow! They are really praising us to the sky…! I'm getting nervous now…! How bout you Izuka, Bakugou?"

Katsuki grinned as he kept his eyes forward, the cheers shaking his body with excitement. "No way am I nervous. You're just getting stage fright, wuss." His eyes glanced over at Izuka as he watched her eyes survey the other students as they walked into the stadium as well. "Right Deku?"

She glanced over at him and gave a half smile, the nerves clearly getting to her. "Uh, yeah totally!"

Gathering around in front of the makeshift stage in the middle of the field with the other first year students, Izuka stood towards the middle-front with Katsuki and Eijirou. Her interest getting the best of her, she looked around to spot other students she had seen gathering around their classroom the other day. Shinsou, the loudmouth blonde-haired brat from Class 1-B, and other names to faces that escaped her.

A loud voice brought her back to attention to focus on the 18+ heroine, Midnight in what was a very… Interesting hero costume. Izuka sweatdropped as she averted her eyes at the display of one of her more favorite heroines. She was fascinated by the way her quirk worked, but the outfits she always wore always made Izuka feel uncomfortable. She knew it was a ploy to get both men and women villains to fall for her looks first so her quirk would be more affective, but the thought to use one's own body to get the other to loosen their defences… Izuka wasn't sure if she could ever convince herself to follow that roll like many other heroines.

Sure, she had the body to do those things, especially since she finally filled out her awkward form over the course of the year and took on more of a womanly shape, but the thought of furthering her hero costume to be more tantalizing than it already was just to further appeal wasn't one of her ideal design options. She had the cutouts on her costume done specifically to help progress her healing quirk, and while it gave a sort of low 'sex-appeal', cringing at that thought…, she didn't want to further it anymore just in order to give the villains something to look at.

A loud grunt and bop to her head brought her out of her mumbling fit as she looked around to see both Eijirou and Katsuki looking away and blushing from her. She raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was going on when Katsuki grumbled under his breath, "You've got to control the mumbling, Deku…"

Her eyes widened and a large blush rose from her cheeks and covered her neck to her ears. "Oh-oh my goodness…" She looked down and covered her face with her hands as she shook her head back and forth. "You heard-!? Both of you heard!? Ahhhh!"

Eijirou's snort of laughter brought her back to her senses and she sneered at him. "I don't see how this is funny! It's - I'm so embarrassed!?"

The grin on his face faded as another blush rose to his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I mean… It's not like it would look bad or anything if you did further it…" His eyes stayed avoiding hers as he huffed out an awkward chuckle. "Right Bakugou?"

Izuka's head swerved around to look at Katsuki. His eyes widened as he looked away as soon as their eyes met, but not before she caught the large blush on his face from being caught staring. "Sh-shut up shit-hair-for-brains! Fuck off! Don't ask for my opinion on shit like this!"

Before she could retort, a voice sounding from behind her caught her attention and she looked down to see Mineta giving her a double thumbs-up. "If you want my opinion, I say go for it. You'll look great Midoriya. Definitely… Oh yeah."

Izuka cringed and looked away from Mineta, her face giving away her uneasiness at the situation. Katsuki and Eijirou gave each other a look before placing Eijirou wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We'll drop this Izuka. Sorry for making you feel embarrassed. It was only meant to be a compliment slash like, little tease at you to try and get you to loosen up."

Katsuki grunted his agreement and she let a small smile form on her lips. She nodded at both of them, Eijirou's arm giving her a light squeeze before finally paying attention towards the front. She sweatdropped realizing she missed all of Midnight's speech.

"Now then! Player Rep! Bakugou Katsuki of 1-A!"

Izuka's face contorted in shock as she watched Katsuki slowly step forward to go up on the small stage. Her mouth hung open in shock as he walked impassively through the small crowd in front of them. "W-wah!? Our representation is Kacchan!?"

"Well… He did place first in the entrance exam, remember?" She looked behind her to see Sero's questioning but uneasy look he gave her. She could tell from all of her classmates' looks there was quite a bit of unease at how he was selected.

"Ah yeah, the Heroics entrance exam. Placing first gives you this privilege." A student from the genetics department gave her voice and Izuka just looked away from the other student's rough gaze. It seemed like most of the other students didn't really like their class…

 _Oh please don't be a dick Kacchan…_

"Sensei."

Katsuki's voice brought her attention back to the front and she watched his cool facade, as sweat pooled on her forehead.

"I'm gonna place first."

Both she and Eijirou both yelled out, "I KNEW HE WAS GONNA…!"

There was a chorus of other students yelling out as well.

"Don't push your luck class 1-A!" Shouted kids from her left from the class 1-B in heroics.

"Why do you insist on lowering our good graces!?" Was Iida's reply and she couldn't help but agree with him there.

She even heard something along the lines of, "sludgefucker" from the generic department area to her right.

The sneer on Katsuki's face was a common one as he threw his thumb over his shoulder. "You'll all make fantastic stepping stones, I'm sure." This cause another bunch of outrageous comments to fly through the air.

"This kid is unbelievably overconfident! I'm gonna be the one to crush him!" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B shouted from nearby. She couldn't help but to disagree, her head shaking at the comment.

 _Overconfident? No, that's not it at all. If it were the Kacchan that he used to be, he'd be shouting it from the rooftops with a grin as wide as anything. What he's doing right now, is deliberately corning himself…_

She watched as he walked right passed her, hitting her shoulder as a gesture to what he was truly speaking towards. Her eyes widened at the unspoken challenge, her eyes sparking with a fire as he turned to face forward again. The smirk on his face as he looked her in the eyes solidified it.

 _Oh, it's on Kacchan…_

* * *

"Oh goodness moving right into the first event aren't we?" Ochako came up next to Izuka and smiled at her as the Obstacle Course was announced as the first event for all eleven of the freshman classes. "The course runs around the whole stadium!?"

Izuka huffed and grinned at her friend. "Yeah, 4 kilometers… This is going to be fun." She followed along as her class moved to line up at the entrance. She noticed right away the close quarters of the starting area, causing all the students to rush in at once will cause a jam to occur.

' _So I'm going to have to use a long jump right off the bat… Alright. Hopefully my legs are ready for the strain to come.'_

Hunching down to brace herself, Izuka looked around to spot the other students in her class coming up with a similar conclusion as she did.

"So let's get cracking! On your marks…"

Izuka grinned to herself as she began to gain heat around her legs. ' _All Might…'_

' _I'll show the world that I have arrived. Going off of what I know about my quirk so far, I need to expand my ability to control my power, even slightly. If I don't, I'll always be limited to how far I can push myself when going all out. And that's why…'_

She watched the light above the door go from red, to yellow…

' _I need to overcome these trials. To prove to you and everyone else that I can be a hero.'_

' _So please! Watch me!'_

The light above the door flashes green and Izuka takes off to get ahead before the crowd can catch up to her. She looked back to see many people caught in the mix of the first hurdle. She spotted Todoroki moving quickly behind her, his ice causing him to excel further and catch those closest to him by freezing their feet to the ground.

She spotted Iida not too far from her, moving quickly to avoid others as Katsuki, Eijirou, Momo and others from their class all move to excel forward as well.

"We won't let you get away that easy, DEKU, fuckin' Two-Face!" The smirk coming from Katsuki's face and the grin on Eijirou's made Izuka laugh as she let One for All cease from her legs to run normally.

Hearing Todoroki approach from her left, she moved to give a wide berth between them and to keep him within her vision. He looked over her way, his eyes narrowing before facing forward once more and pushing himself to surpass her.

She grumbled before sliding to a halt seeing Mineta get hit hard with something large… and…

"Are you kidding me!?" Izuka shouted looking up at the large villain bots from the entrance exam. "These damn things again!?"

 **'** **Targets Detected… Multiple!'**

' _The first hurdle will be these robots huh? I wonder how to avoid them without using my quirk too…'_ Her eyes widened as she spotted Todoroki gathering the cold around him, and she moved to the side as he slashed forward with a swipe of his hand, freezing the large bots almost instantly in place.

"Ah! He stopped them! He opened the way! We can go through!" Other students began to follow Todoroki through the opening. Izuka began to move before she spotted the shakiness of the robots. Their limbs frozen in a way that made them unstructured. "Damn you Todoroki…" She moved to climb over top the nearest robot, using One for All to boost her up higher with each jump.

Just as they began falling to the ground, she noticed Todoroki giving warning to the other students not to move forward on his path, and continued on as they caused a large jam to block the other students progress. Izuka grinned as she just reached the ground behind him, grabbing a nearby large piece of metal to hold onto. ' _You never know if they might come in handy later…'_

She glanced behind to see the students herding around a large section of debris that had fallen on top of someone. "Oh my god someone is under there!?" She moved to help out before Eijirou burst out of the debris.

"LIKE I'D DIE FROM SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Eijirou looked mad, but Izuka smiled as she continued forward with other students who had made it past the first hurdle so far. Hearing a loud booming noise coming from behind, she maneuvered out of the way just in time for Katsuki to go flying past her.

"YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU JUST GET AWAY!?" He glanced quickly at Izuka before pushing forward getting to the second obstacle before her and blasting his way through the 'Fall' of the tightrope walk.

Izuka glanced around to see the quickest route but grit her teeth seeing the rocks were just far enough away to render her having to move slowly. ' _I'll have to move at a normal pace if I don't want to use One for All… Damnit, I'm going to go for it…'_

She moved to strap the piece of metal to her back with a nearby extra piece of rope she found and took a few steps to give her space. Other students had already begun to cross the ropes slowly. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Todoroki freeze and run across the openings, the ice falling to the dark abyss after he safely crossed, and Katsuki blowing his way across the openings.

' _Move Izuka! Move!'_ Gaining heat and One for All, she moved to jump over the openings. Her landings weren't graceful, or as well practiced as Kacchan made it seem, but she moved quickly over the hurdle, getting through it much faster than the other students. Looking around her, she knew Kacchan and Todoroki were just a bit further ahead. Tsui, Ochako and Iida seemed to have made it through easily as well. ' _Stop focusing on others and move Izuka! You have to do this!'_

"AND IT SEEMS THE LEAD HAS REACHED THE FINAL OBSTACLE! A MINE FIELD RIGHT OUT OF RAMBO 3!" Present Mic's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. Izuka grimaced and pushed her aching legs a little harder to get there. ' _They are already there!? Move! Move!'_

"It's set up so that if you look carefully, you can see where the landmines are placed! Strain your eyes and feet!" Izuka listened carefully just as she made it to the beginning of the field. Spotting Todoroki and Katsuki, she watched as Kacchan blasted his way right past Todoroki using his qurik.

"DOESN'T MEAN A DAMN THING TO ME!" His angry look passed on his face as he glared at Todoroki. "Yo, Toe-Face! You think you might've issued your little war declaration to the wrong rival!?"

Izuka glared at Katsuki with the little hit to her ego and moved to glance around the field. "I'll show you, you fucking blow-head…" She heard the commotion as Katsuki and Todoroki fought over the lead, the two of them both avoiding the bombs and pushing/pulling each other to upset the lead. She grinned as she careful maneuvered the large piece of metal to lap over a large mass of bombs, and jumped.

"Thanks for the idea - Kacchan!" She blasted her way through and over the course, flying across the field and catching up to both Todoroki and Katsuki instantly. "I can still catch up!"

"Midoriya!?"

"Izuka!?"

"Wow! Holy shit look at her go!"

"DEKU!"

"SHE OVERTOOK THEM! SHE OVERTOOK THEM!? LOOK AT HER GO!"

She grinned looking over her shoulder, seeing both the shocked looks from Todoroki and Katsuki. Looking back down, she quickly braced the edges of the piece of metal to prepare for the landing. ' _Shit I didn't think this far ahead!?'_

"DEKU! Don't you DARE go AHEAD of ME!" Kacchan blasted his way from Todoroki, shooting off to catch up to her. Izuka grimaced as Todoroki used his ice to move quickly too.

' _Damnit, I can't let go yet!'_

' _They are catching up! Why didn't I think this through!?'_

' _What could I have done differently!?'_

' _I've only got a moment's chance, the moment they're in position! Keep on gripping and, no matter what, DON'T LET GO!'_

' _If I can't chase them…'_

Swinging down the large piece of metal, she smacked the ground right between the two boys, the piece hitting the ground just right above a mine placed there.

' _I'll just have to surpass them! I can't let you guys pass!'_

She flew ahead of the two of them, the metal piece completely falling apart and sent her flying. She tumbled lightly to the ground but boosted herself up with adrenaline and a little One for All to her legs, sending her towards the exit of the obstacle course instantly. She ran out of the opening with her arms held over her head in triumphant.

"MIDORIYA IZUKA! SHE WILL BE A NAME TO KNOW!"

She glanced around, waving her hands above her head to the roaring crowd. She spotted All Might and made a fist, her grin letting him know everything she felt inside. ' _I did it All Might! I did it!"_

"Shit!? Again…!? Goddamnit!" She heard Kacchan behind her, the panting heavy from both himself and Todoroki besides him. She glanced at the two of them, a relieved breath leaving her at seeing they both are okay with having a mine sent off on them both. She glanced at Todoroki, his eyes avoiding hers as he moved to walk away. Katsuki on the other hand, held his arm tightly in a grip.

"Ah!? Kacchan!? Are you okay!?" She moved quickly, placing her hand over his on his arm and he jerked away in pain.

"Fuck Izuka!? What the hell are you doing!?"

"Did you strain yourself with over using your quirk again!?"

"How the fuck do you know that!?"

"Shut up and let me see it!"

She took his arm lightly in her own, her hand ghosting over the strained muscles and tendons in his forearm. She let heat gather in her hand, hoping some relief would come to his body through her own, but sighed as she let it go, knowing nothing would happen with it. "Sorry I can't do much to help you there Kacchan… My healing seems to only work on myself." She gave him a small smile, and moved hearing her name called by Ochako.

If she would have stayed to watch Katsuki a second longer, she would have seen his shocked look as he tightened his fist over and over again…

* * *

"Izuka! You were amazing!" Ochako pounced onto Izuka as they laughed together. "I'm so jealous! You flew through that right alongside the top of the class! Ahhh!" Iida nodded in agreement as he looked down at his hands.

"And to think I'd place so low with a quirk such as my own…" Izuka laughed as she patted his arm.

"No Iida, you did wonderful! Your quirk is just as good as anyone else's!" Izuka looked away and scratched the back of her head. "Besides, I just… I was just lucky is all."

"No! Don't say that Izuka! You were fantastic! You zoomed all through that!" Ochako shook her as Izuka let out a little laugh at her antics. "You are the top of the top! One cool girl!"

"Alright flocks! Here are the results of the first round!"

Izuka and Ochako looked up at the placements of the top 42 students that would be moving onto the next round of the tournament. Izuka grinned, seeing her name listed first and the rest of her class making the cut. Many 1-B classmates made it through to the next round as well, and very few general and support students had made it…

"The 42 at the top have earned the right to advance! I'm sorry for the kids who failed, but take heart! This festival's showstopper is still being prepared!" Midnight spoke over the roar of the crowd. "Now then, onto today's heart-pounding second event! I already know what it will be, but the suspense is killing me… What could it be!? Well, I'll tell you!"

"Geeze they are all about the show here aren't they…?" Ochako let out a breath that caused Izuka to laugh despite the nerve wracking suspense Midnight was causing.

"Behold! Human Cavalry Battle! Everyone will receive points based on their performance in the last trial!"

"Which means that the point value of each human warhorse will change based on who's in it!"

"DON'T SAY WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY BEFORE I CAN!" The students sweatdropped at Midnight's outburst and reluctantly stayed quiet as she continues on. "But yes! That's right! And the number of points you're worth will be 5 points if you placed 42nd, 10 if you placed 41st, 15 for 40th place, and so on…"

"With the exception of 1st place, whose head is worth ten million points!"

Izuka began sweating as she glanced around at everyone focusing their attention on her. "Oh… uh… ten mil-million?" She gulped and wrapped her arms around her as the stares grew.

"If I were you, I'd aim for the guy who placed first… This is the chance for the low to supplant the high! Welcome to our survival game!"

* * *

' _What can a dweeb like you possibly accomplish!?'_

' _Shut up…'_

' _You won't account to anything, you know that right!?'_

' _I said, shut up…!'_

' _You're a nobody! A quirkless loser who won't make it in life, let alone being a hero!'_

' _Shut up!'_

' _Just give up now! You won't ever be a hero!'_

' _SHUT UP!'_

Izuka gripped the front of her school jacket, her heart pounding in her ears and chest. ' _All these eyes glaring at me now are different from middle school. The words I'm hearing aren't from them. It's from my insecurities. I managed to get to the top through pure luck, but the rest of this will all depend solely on me…'_ Her eyes glanced around at the looks from her classmates. ' _Nonetheless… There's nothing but weight on my shoulders to do well! I'll make you proud All Might!'_

"The time limit is 15 minutes! The point value of each group's headband is worth the total point accumulation of each of the warhorse's members. And the one to wear the headband will be the warhorse's rider! Think of him or her as a standard bearer. Until time is up, you'll all be fighting and stealing as many of each other's headbands as you can!"

Going on with the rules, the students starting discussing amongst themselves how the cavalry battle would immense. Izuka listened quietly on the side, her head down and thinking to herself who she wanted on her team. She knew the quirks of her whole class, how they would go with her own, and who would be the best defense and offense to offset the other students…

Her eyes glanced up when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and her eyes met piercing red with a grin on his face. She smiled back at him, nodding in agreement.

She had her first partner.

* * *

 **Chapter End!~**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Would love to hear your thoughts and comments! :'D**

 **Might be thinking about doing a little side-story thing about the other characters being involved more with Izuka/my plans I had in mind for if she chose Todoroki or Kirishima. What do you all think!? Might even take requests! :'D**


	9. Chapter 9: High Voltage

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! CHAPTER 9 - SPORTS FESTIVAL ARC!**

 **WARHORSE STYLE~**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!~**

* * *

"Deku."

Izuka turned around to face Katsuki, his eyes piercing into her as a frown formed on his face as he took in the form of Kirishima next to her. She noticed the rest of their classmates freezing in pursuing Bakugou as he stopped in front of her. She glanced back up at him and nodded. "Yeah?"

"Want to team up?"

That was… not what she was expecting to hear from him. "Uh, what?"

"Oi, I said do you want to team up? Well?" Katsuki seemed to be on edge and his eyes kept glancing over at Kirishima.

"Don't you think the player with the third highest amount of points should be going after the person with the highest points?" Izuka wasn't sure about this. She had a plan in mind for who she wanted on her team, and even though she knew Katsuki might be able to cooperate with her for at least this team battle, she didn't have much in mind where he would be placed on the warhorse. "I mean, you challenged me before, remember? Being on the same team kinda means that we have to work together."

"Yeah, but I want to face you in the finals. Not during this shit. Knowing you, you probably have a plan up your sleeve for who exactly you want on your team to succeed in this. Evade and keep the points. Besides, you're the only one in this shit class I'd actually team up with in the first place."

"Awh, Bakugou my man, you sound like a big softy right now." Kirishima snickered as Katsuki turned his glare on him.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit hair-for-brains! I don't see you getting her to agree to let you be a shit member of her team!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong Kacchan." Izuka smiled at him. "Kirishima approached me first, and we've already come up with a battle strategy of our own." She winked at Katsuki as his face straightened out into one of shock. "We've already come up with two team battle formations. You're included in one of them but…" She looked away and put a finger to her lips, tapping her foot on the ground and smirking at Katsuki. "I think we'll go with the other team."

Katsuki dropped his mouth open and the rest of the class as they were looking on seemed to hold the same expression. Izuka moved to peer right into Katsuki's eyes as her smile grew. "Besides, I want to see just what you are made of when facing against me and having to work with others. It'll do you some good." She tapped her finger to his chest and winked, moving away with Kirishima grinning and following her.

"Better find yourself a good team Kacchan! You're gonna need it!"

"What the- FUCK YOU DEKU! FUCK YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU A REAL TEAM AND TAKE YOUR FUCKIN' TEN MILLION SHIT POINTS! JUST YOU WATCH!" Bakugou seethed as he turned around and glared at the rest of his classmates.

"Now which of you fucks got what it takes to be on my team."

* * *

Izuka smiled at Eijirou as he laughed. "Geeze Izuka, I didn't know you could be that harsh. I thought the team we came up with with him on our side would have been a good idea. A powerhouse sure, but I mean, I think it would be smart yeah?" He looked over at her as she stopped to peer around the rest of the students in their class.

"It might have been smart, but knowing him, he would have wanted to be the rider, which if I want my plans to work, I would need to be the rider of the horse." She smiled at Eijirou as he raised an eyebrow. "I have an idea. I'll be right back."

"Fufufufufufu- You sure do stand out! Very interesting!" Izuka stopped and turned around to come right face to face with Mei Hatsume.

"Ah! WOAH! Way too close!"

"Let's team up Mrs. First Place!"

"Ah, wait a minute! You were the one I was looking for!" Mei's smile grew on her face as she listened to Izuka explain her plan and reasoning.

"I see, yes I see! You remember me from your costume developments and saw me during the obstacle course with my babies and wanted to showcase them in your very own way! What a wonderful individual you are!"

Izuka sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah, sure, we'll go with that version. But yes! I want you on my team. Do you think your, uh, babies will be up to the task?"

"No doubt about it No. 1! I can insure in the success of your plan with the help of my babies!"

Izuka clapped and grinned. "Wonderful! Just what I needed to hear! Thanks for your help!" She turned around then as Mei approached Kirishima. "Now I just need to find our final member…"

"Everybody's already gathered into their little groups, huh…? I'm looking for the offense our horse is lacking… We've got the speed, the defense, and the power it needs, but not to offensively attack if needed…" She looked around at the groups and grinned. "There he is…"

"Tokoyami!"

* * *

"Ten Minutes have passed… We'll be starting any moment now!" Midnight announced as she glanced over the teams placed in front of her.

"Wake up, Eraser! Their 10 minutes to form teams and strategies are nearly up! And Twelve warhorses have lined up on the field!" Present Mic hit Eraser's chair as he slowly woke up from his mid-day nap in the announcer's' box.

Aizawa's eyes focused down on the field as a smile formed on his face. "Oh..? Looks like we have quite the interesting line-ups."

"YEAAAHHHH! Now raise up your warcries!~! And Fire the SIGNAL! May the blood on the rocks be washed by yet more blood! Now's the time for Yuuei's deadly feud!"

Izuka grinned from her place on top of the warhorse, tying the headband tightly around her head.

"Kirishima!" Positioned in the front, his grin grew as he nodded.

"Roger!"

"Hatsume!" Positioned on her left, her babies attached to all four of their members.

"Fufufufu!"

"Tokoyami!" Positioned to her right, he gave a simple nod from his position.

"Yeah…"

"Glad to be with you all!"

Izuka glanced around at the other teams and her eyes widened as she took a look to see who had chosen to be with who. "Wow, do you see who decided to pair up with Kacchan, Eiji?"

Eijirou looked up and grinned at the still fuming blonde placed upon his own horse. "Well now, that's not a sight you'll see everyday."

"I must admit, I am quite amused as well." Tokoyami nodded and looked up at Midoriya. "How do you suppose that went down?"

"I'm guessing she might have approached him. She did tell me before when deciding teams she considered me one of her biggest rivals." Izuka's smile widened on her face. "I originally had thought about her being on my team, along with Iida, but they both declined with the intent to show me just what they are both made out of." She laughed. "I'm excited to face them all. This team we have here, we are strong, powerful, and ready. Don't let me down you guys!"

"Hai!"

"Still… For Iida to be with Todoroki and Uraraka with Bakugou, they do make an interesting match-up."

"Eiji, focus on the task ahead now!" Izuka bopped the top of his head with her fist and he laughed.

"Alright! Let's do this thing!"

* * *

 **1-Hour Best of Yuki Hayashi - Epic & Powerful Anime OST Mix**

"And here are the team line ups! In the top position we have Team Midoriya!"

On the large screen within the stadium, the scores for the Warhorses appeared. Izuka glanced up, eyes narrowing at the three top teams.

Team Midoriya:

Midoriya: 10,000,000 P

Kirishima: 170 P

Tokoyami: 180 P

Hatsume: 10 P

Total: 10,000,360 P

Team Todoroki:

Todoroki: 205 P

Iida: 185 P

Yaoyorozu: 130 P

Kaminari: 95 P

Total: 615 P

Team Bakugou:

Bakugou: 200 P

Ashido: 120 P

Sero: 175 P

Uraraka: 135 P

Total: 630 P

Present Mic continued on with the added scores to each team, carrying on until the countdown was almost over. Izuka took a deep breath and watched the surrounding teams as they all seemed ready to pounce onto them. "You all remember the plan, right?"

"Yeah! I remember it well!"

"Roger, Midoriya"

"Fufufufu! Just let my babies shine!"

Izuka smirked as the final countdown began.

3… 2… 1…!

START!

Izuka smirked as multiple teams headed their way. "Now let's move! Kirishima!"

"Got it!" Kirishima hardened his arms and gripped tightly to Tokoyami's and Mei's wrists. Mei in turn turned on the boots powered on her feet to lighten the load as Izuka attracted heat to her arms.

"Be prepared! We are about to fly guys!" She glanced over at Tokoyami and nodded. "You ready to stop us when needed?"

His nod was reassuring in the least, though she wasn't entirely sure if it was going to go the way she had planned. She turned back to the front and then focused on the rest of the teams heading their way.

Tetsutetsu charged forward on his own horse, shouting out something that caused Kirishima to groan. "In essence, this is a competition for that! The Ten Million!"

"Fucking copy-me… I don't like this dude." Izuka snorted. Her attention on the other team attempting to block their path. Hagakure was riding the top of the warhorse, the only thing standing out was the band on her head holding their points.

"Ha ha haaa! Oh Midoriya, I'm coming for you!" Hagakure announced as she raced forward, causing her teammates to sweatdrop.

"Izuka, babe, we've got the copy-cat team coming forward fast! Two teams in total to contend with!" Izuka hummed and nodded, bopping him on the head.

"Stay still. Wait for the signal."

Tokoyami grunted. "This is the fate of the hunted… Make your choice Midoriya!"

"R-right! Of course! Brace for speed!"

"Roger!"

Izuka swung her arms backwards, One for All gathered within her arms as she thrusted them back, causing a massive wave of wind to blow behind them, shooting them forward and past the two other teams in a blink of an eye. Kirishima hardened his legs and pressed down, slowing them down as Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to swing them around to avoid moving out of bounds.

Izuka released a giant breath as she grinned towards her teammates. "It-it worked! It fuckin' worked!"

"Good work Dark Shadow, the timing for that turn was wonderful."

"Aye aye!"

"Tokoyami that was amazing! You and Dark Shadow are exactly just what I was looking for! Your quirk is more than enough to help evade and change us towards all different directions! I can't praise you enough!"

"You're the one who picked me for this Midoriya."

"Eiji! Awesome job on the bracks! How's the shield working? Holding up?"

Kirishima grinned. "You know it! This horse won't go down that easily!"

Izuka smiled back and looked towards Mei. "Your babies work amazing Hatsume! Just keep this up and we will win in no time! The maneuverability of these things are amazing!"

"Fufufufu! Your praise is too much Number 1!~"

"Have a look now folks! Not even two minutes have elapsed and already we have a melee of tumultuous proportions on our hands!" Present Mic's voice boomed over the speakers and drew Izuka's attention. Her eyes looked everywhere but her ears continued to listen on to what he was saying. "Anywhere you rest your eyes, there's two teams vying for and stealing each other's headbands! After all, it's a fine strategy to aim for 2nd to 4th place headbands instead of the big 10 million!"

Izuka grinned and then flinched hearing a shrieking voice coming from behind her team. "Ahahaha! Stealing each other's headbands!? You think this is some kinda headband exchange!? No, I assure you, this'll be…"

"Shit- Eiji…!"

"On it Izuka!"

 _"A one-sided plundering!"_

Izuka looked to see Shouji running towards them, his winged arms guarding his back as he charged forward. "Ah-Shouji!? But why are you alone!? This is a human cavalry battle, remember!?"

"Let's put some distance between us! In a field with multiple enemies, it's never a good idea to remain idle anyway!" Tokoyami began to let out Dark Shadow to defend their rear, just as Kirishima gave the thumbs up to Izuka.

"All ready to deploy! Kiri let's go!"

"Roger!" Kirishima dug his foot into the ground using his hardening as he swung their whole horse around to avoid the little balls being flung at Mei and Tokoyami's feet. Dark Shadow was able to block a few as well, but one got caught on the bottom of Hatsume's gravity shoes causing Mei to grunt out, 'my baby!'.

"Shit, where the hell did Mineta's thingie come from!"

 _"From here, Midoriya…!"_

"Is he fucking hiding inside Shouji's arms!? Is that even allowed!?" Kirishima grunted out as the team swung around once more to try and free Mei's foot as well as block the oncoming tongue that shot out from within his arms. "The fuck!?"

"Asui!?"

"I expected no less from you Midoriya…! Ribbit! Call me Tsuyu, though."

"Let's go!" Izuka charged the flypack on her back to blast the team away from the surrounding teams. Her arms still needed a bit of a break before she blasted them off again at a speed that nearly matched Iida's.

A loud blast caught her attention and she groaned just as Kacchan came into view high up into the air. "FUCK!"

"DEKU! You think you're all high and mighty up here!? Get back down to earth fucker!"

Izuka grit her teeth and looked down. "Tokoyami!"

A loud boom sounded as Katuski's explosion hit head on with Dark Shadow. Izuka groaned as their team just barely made back to the ground as Katsuki was reattached to his horse by Sero's elbow tape quirk.

"Woah damn!?" Izuka tuned in once again as Present Mic made an announcement. "Wait just one gosh darn second…! You mean Class A aren't taking it by a mile… Well, apart from Team Midoriya of course. And Holey Moley! Team Bakugo, what happened…!?" Izuka's eyes widened as she turned to glance her head to see Bakugou's headband gone and within the hands of the weird copycat bastard of Class B, Monoma.

"What the fuck, fucking assrag piece of shit motherfucking fuck! Give it back! I'll kill you!" Bakugou's screech reached Izuka's ears and she snorted as Kirishima gave a lopsided grin over their way.

"Hopefully Bakugou can get that back to keep up on his word of seeing us in the finals." Kirishima blurted out as they moved across the arena floor once more avoiding whoever came across them easily.

"He'll be fine." Izuka looked back over her shoulder. "Besides, it looks like that Monoma is talking himself up now… Which only means one thing." Tokoyami, Kirishima and Izuka all let out a loud sigh with a sweatdrop as they thought about the large explosion that is to come.

* * *

Monoma's team paced around Bakugou's as Class 1-B surrounded them from multiple angles. "Ah, come to think of it, you're already somewhat famous yourself, aren't you? You and that green haired female you seem so fond of? You two are the victims of the sludge incident! Tell me all about it next time. How it must feel to be attacked by villains once every year, I mean." Monoma's eyes trailed over the course of the arena to lock onto Izuka. "Or maybe I'll ask the pretty one over there? I must say not all of Class 1-A seems to be your… type." His eyes narrowed as he let a sly grin cross his face. "Maybe get to know her a bit more?"

Bakugou let his head fall as he seethed from his position on top of the horse. Sero, Uraraka and Mina all looked on in horror as he seemed to inflame right there on top of them.

"Fuckers… Change of plans…" Sero gulped as he looked forward as smoke flared from Katsuki's palms. "Before we go after Deku… Let's send these goddamn shitstains to some early graves…!"

Monoma gulped as he stared at the horror that was Bakugou Katsuki. His calm smile was slowly fading from his face as he tried to keep his head leveled with his classmates now glaring at him.

"Quit getting them so riled up, Monoma! We're all sharing the same arena here!"

"Ah, you are absolutely right, how unlike a hero of me… I'll heed your words." He smirked as his eyes settled back onto Bakugou. "You always hear about those heroes who spark grudges in villains and get attacked in reprisal."

"Ah, Bakugou! Come on man get it together! If you don't calm yourself down we'll never be able to take back those points!" Sero groaned as another explosion went off about his head.

"Push forward, elbow tape. Right now… I'm mad fucking calm." His face pulled a sneer as he glared in Monoma's direction. "This fucker needs to learn his place." He glanced towards Uraraka and nodded. "Angel face let's go with your plan to send them flying."

Uraraka smirked up at him. "I thought we were saving that for dear Deku?"

"Change of fucking plans. Nobody talks about Deku like that. I don't want him looking or talking or even fucking smelling in her direction ever fucking again."

Uraraka snorted as Mina made a kissy face hidden from Bakugou's eyesight.

"NOW FUCKING CHARGE."

* * *

"Alright guys, evasion should be easy now that Kacchan is-" Izuka groaned as Iida stopped Todoroki's warhorse in front of them. "Spoke a little too soon… Guess we won't be getting such an easy ride after all."

"The time has come Midoriya." Todoroki's eyes glared at her from the short distance between their teams. "I'm taking it. The ten million will belong to me."

"I did suppose we'd have to face them near enough to the final phase of the battle, but they're really determined, aren't they, Midoriya?"

"We still have half of the match left! Keep moving! The one's coming after us aren't just a single team! Focus in every direction you three!"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "Iida, advance. Yaoyorozu, prepare our guard and conductor. Kaminari…"

Denki nodded and braced a hand out in front of him towards Izuka's team. "Yeah buddy! I know! Hang on tight…! Sorry about this Eiji, Izuka." He winked before letting out a large discharge, Denki's Indiscriminate Discharge was sent out in every direction with 1,300,000 volts shocking the four other teams surrounding them. Dark Shadow took the brunt of the attack, blocking most of the electricity from getting to the team, but he shrunk back quite a bit in the process of being exposed to so much light at once.

Todoroki then used his ice to shoot out across the grounds surrounding them, trapping the feet of the other warhorses', grabbing their headbands as he went and placing them around his neck. "I'll be taking all of these."

Izuka grunted and looked back to see the backpack running low on juice, Mei fretting over the jetpack from her position.

"Izuka we gotta move!" Kirishima glanced up at her as Tokoyami focused on Todoroki's advancing team. "What's the plan!?"

"I'll stall them for now!" Tokoyami sent out Dark Shadow to face the team head on as they approached. Yaoyorozu sent out a large slab of her creation quirk to force back Tokoyami's Dark Shadow and Izuka couldn't help but nod in appreciation towards her quirk.

"It's an amazing quirk but the real issue here is Denki with Dark Shadow's weakness…" Izuka looked down but then grinned at her newest plan. "Even with Dark Shadow's attack power down, that doesn't mean we are completely without a strong frontal attack… Eiji, you think you can charge?"

Kirishima raised an eyebrow up at Izuka and nodded. "Sure, yeah I can harden and try and charge right through there, but what's with that look?"

"Time for a new plan, listen up you three, this one's going to be interesting…"

* * *

A resounding boom flew across the field as Bakugou was shot backwards from his pursuit of Monoma. He grunted as his own quirk was used on him, the grin on Monoma's face growing in excitement.

"Ahhh! Wow! Amazing! This is such a nice quirk!" Letting off another explosion, he whipped Bakugou's head to the other side, his skull feeling like he had just taken a kick from Midoriya's leg. His glare grew as he gripped his head tightly, his other fist tightening. "He doesn't know how to hold it back…" He drew back his arm and flung it forward, his quirk exploding from his palm. "Eat this!" As he hit hard resistance, his eyes widened. "That's…?"

"The fuck-!? That's shit hair for brains quirk!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. This is Tetsutetsu's quirk, probably the more reliable of the two with it being a steel form." Monoma's grin grew as he glanced over his shoulder to see Tetsutetsu's team running off once more to try and break through the large column of ice forming on the other side of the arena. "Though, my quirk is far greater than any of these."

"You… this guy…"

Uraraka looked up at Bakugou, her eyes blinking in confusion at his calm attitude. "Bakugou?"

"He has a fucking copy power."

"Ahhh haa! You are correct! Well I suppose even an idiot would get it right away."

Bakugou sneered before behind knocked off course as a large slime substance came flying past their heads. He groaned at the pain radiating still from his head, glancing around to see more of class B's teams coming towards them.

"Monoma all we need to do now is keep away! With this score we'll be within the top four places for sure!"

Bakugou gripped his fists tightly and growled low in his throat, making his teammates jump at the odd noise. "Not if I can't help it! Acid girl! Get the others out of this shit, angel face, lift me up!" His team all grinned and nodded, Uraraka touching Bakugou as he slowly lifted from the warhorse and powered up his palms. "You're dead fucking shit face! I'm gonna place first!"

"Wait! Bakugou don't fly off the handle!"

Bakugou let off a powerful blast, shooting him forward and straight into Monoma's team as their eyes widened. "I'll be fucking number one! Not Deku, not two-face, and definitely not you! It won't be enough until I am at the top of the top! I'll do it no matter what!" He crashed into a barrier held up by Monoma's teammate but he swung his fist back and straight into the barrier, cracking it with the large explosion coming from his palm. "I'LL BE NUMBER ONE BY ANNIHILATING EVERYONE IF I HAVE TO…!"

Grabbing for Monoma's neck, he gripped the bands tightly and pulled them away from Monoma, flying backwards as Sero and the rest of his team raced forward as Bakugou leaped away from the other warhorse, Uraraka holding him up in the air for as long as she could. "Sero grab him now! I can't hold this for much longer!"

"Roger Uraraka! Bakugou!" Sero shot off his elbow tape and wrapped it around Bakugou's body, safely bringing him back down to their horse as he quickly wrapped the two bands around his neck.

"Shit! He took two of them!" Monoma tried to move after them but his team held him back as other advanced onto them in a hurry. "It's okay! We're still in 4th place with this last band. Alright mates, defend this one to the last, and we'll be safe…"

Sero grunted as they moved away from the tussle that Monoma's team almost dragged them into. "That was a nice plan out there Bakugou! Now where to!? We are in third so maybe we should just-"

"FUCK THAT. IT'S NOT ENOUGH! Off to Deku you fucks after we get the rest of our points back! I have a bone to pick with her and two face! I'm gonna be number one and leave a mound of bodies in my wake!"

Mina and Uraraka sighed as Sero took a large pounding to his head by Bakugou's fury.

"If I go at it alone like just now, it won't be enough! NOW MOVE IT YOU PIECES OF SHIT! GET ME TOWARDS HIM NOW!"

Blasting off again after Mina blocked their path to escape, Bakugou charged forward, snatching away the bands that Monoma had stolen. He tightened them around his neck before facing forward, his finger pointing towards the large ice wall.

"THAT WAY NOW YOU FUCKERS! AFTER DEKU!"

* * *

Izuka watched closely as Todoroki seemed to look around his team, taking charge of how they were fairing. Iida looked up at Todoroki and Izuka's expression hardened.

"Tokoyami… Can you make sure to catch me?"

Tokoyami looked up, his expression tight as he considered Izuka's determined look. "If that is what you ask of me, I will do it."

"Perfect. Prepare yourselves you three! I will see you on the other side!"

"Iida?" Todoroki looked down as Iida nodded.

"Please, grasp tight and prepare yourselves." Iida charged up his leg powers and sent off a powerful burst. "Take it Todoroki! Torque Over!"

Izuka grimaced as she released her own powerful burst, the wind behind her flying her up and over Todoroki as his arm reached out for where her head just was. His eyes widened as Izuka used his own head as a springboard, her hand barely missing the bands around his head as she passed over him. The flames of his left side sparked to life, barely grazing her as Izuka moved her arm away.

Todoroki grunted as Izuka pushed down on his head, him nearly falling off the fast moving horse that his team carried him over to the edge of his ice ring. He looked up, his brow creased as he watched Izuka fly over the other edge of the large ice wall.

"What was that!?" Kaminari looked up and around them.

"It's okay it looks as if Izuka misjudged and they might be disqualified!" Momo shouted from her spot.

"No… Look at where her team is!"

Todoroki grit his teeth as he watched Kirishima crash through the wall of ice, his other two team members tightly together to avoid the shards as they cleared the wall.

 **Time Remaining: 20 Seconds**

"Bakugou look!" Katsuki's eyes looked towards where Mina was pointing and he smirked to himself.

"Round face! Make me fly or float or shit whatever it is you do!"

"Huh!?"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

Tokoyami's Dark Shadow expanded his arms out to grasp Izuka before a large boom was heard and Izuka's eyes widened as she watched Bakugou come flying her way. Both of them were airborne as they locked eyes. Izuka grit her teeth before forcing One for All back into her arms.

Todoroki's eyes widened as he thrusted his finger forward, "Iida again!"

"I will try my best!"

Sending their team off flying, Iida nearly covered the distance just as Bakugou reached Izuka. Todoroki's eyes widened as he watched Izuka release her right arm, burn marks covering the whole arm and her jumpsuit nearly unrecognizable from the right side. _How was she able to still use it…?_

"DEKU!"

"Kacchan! Move!" She forced her arm out, ignoring the burning pain searing through it just as Bakugou reached her. She smacked his arm out of the way, blowing him away from her as she fell towards the ground, right over Todoroki's team. She gasped out as she swung her arms down, knocking Iida and Todoroki off course, and flying herself back towards her own team.

"She used Bakugou's own move… While so injured…?"

Todoroki's eyes followed her as Izuka was caught by Dark Shadow's arms, placing her neatly back onto her horse just as Bakugou was beginning to make his move towards her again.

"TIME UP!"

Present Mic's voice sounded throughout the stadium as Bakugou fell flat on his face from his short blast. He sat up and started screaming to himself, pounding his fists on the ground as Present Mic announced the winners.

"Shockingly the top three scores have not changed! In first place - Team Midoriya!" Bakugou looked over towards Izuka, a sneer on his face before his eyes widened. He took in her state as Kirishima held her bridal style against his chest, him quickly putting her down as she insisted. Her eyes shining in both pain and pride.

"In second place, Team Todoroki!"

Todoroki looked away from Midoriya as he placed his hands on both sides of his face. "Shit…"

"In third place Team Bakugou! That was sure an exciting battle! And finally in fourth place is - HUH!? Team Shinsou!? When did you make it so high up!?"

"The Third Event will be after an hour's lunch break! See you then!"

Todoroki looked down at his clenched fist, his hand shaking as he grit his teeth tightly. "I… I can't let it go on like this… This is exactly what Dad always said…"

The teams made their way towards the large opening in the arena wall. Bakugou pushed his way over towards where he saw Kirishima directing Izuka away from the crowd.

"Izuka you have to get it checked out! You can't leave it like this!"

"I will be fine Kirishima! I can heal this on my own!"

"Yo, Deku. What the fuck did you do!?"

Izuka abruptly turned around, her teammates stopping next to her. His eyes locked onto the arm that was pressed against her body, her hiding it away under her ruined tracksuit as Bakugou came closer.

"It's… It's nothing Kacchan."

He snorted as he looked at Kirishima's downcasted face before meeting Izuka's eyes. "Yeah fuck that. I don't believe you for a second. Let me see it."

"No really - it's fine I can heal it on my own-"

"Izuka, let me see it." Bakugou's firm voice had her eyes widening before she nodded, moving her arm slowly as pain seared through it. Bakugou's eyes widened as he quickly took her shoulders and moved her down the darkened hallway. "Kacchan?!"

"Go see fucking Recovery Girl - now! That looks like it fucking hurts and your quirk won't heal that in enough time to get rest and to eat and to be prepared for me to kick your ass in the one on ones! Move it Deku!"

He kept pushing her down the hall even against her protests as her teammates watched on. Kirishima sighed before looking at Tokoyami and Hatsume, him nodding towards the other direction.

"Shall we head for lunch? I'm sure she's fine."

Tokoyami nodded and smiled besides himself as Hatsume started animatedly talking about her babies.

"Kirishima, she did well, didn't she?"

The smile on Kirishima's face grew as he side glanced at Tokoyami. "She sure did! The girls amazing, and so, so kick ass!"

Hatsume nodded in agreement as Tokoyami smiled, arms crossing over his chest as they made their way towards the food stands.

"That she is…"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~**


	10. Chapter 10: If You Want Blood

Start of the one on ones and some very important revelations for our dear blasty boy!

This chapter got suuuuuper long so I ended up breaking it into two - which hopefully means a quicker update for chapter 11!~ Can't wait to see your reactions/comments! :'D

Hope you all enjoy it!

 **AC/DC IS THE INSPIRATION FOR THESE CHAPTERS** \- check out the song dedicated to this chapter: **If You Want Blood (You've Got It)**

Please mind - I beta read my own stuff, so if you see any mistakes please, please, please let me know!~

* * *

"Kacchan please stop pushing me. I can walk on my own you know…" Izuka puffed out her cheeks as she glanced at the boy behind her. His hands rested on her shoulders as he pushed her forward towards the Recovery Wing set up for this tournament. She had dug her heels into the ground a while ago, trying to stop the movement but to no avail as Katsuki kept at it. "The injury isn't that bad."

"The fuck it is. You have burns all up and down your arm. Your quirk isn't going to heal that so quickly, stupid Deku." He stopped and turned her towards the doorway they arrived at, but not before flicking her forehead and smirking at her scowl. "You need to be in top form if you think you can beat me in the one-on-ones."

"You seem so sure you are going to get there Kacchan. What happens when you let your guard down and you end up losing?" A smirk caught her lips as she was pushed into the room Recovery Girl was in. "I expect to see you in the finals. Don't let someone else take that spot from you."

"Deku shut the fu-"

"Ah, Midoriya-chan, I was expecting you." Katsuki looked into the room past Izuka and spotted Recovery Girl sitting with a slender blonde man he had never seen before. Izuka seemed to brighten at seeing the two, but Katsuki didn't press. He nodded towards Izuka, turning away and thrusting his hands into his pockets as he walked back down the hallway they came from. His stomach growled as the hunger finally set in from holding off lunch. Maybe he could get there soon enough and grab something for both himself and Izuka...

Izuka turned away from the doorway to smile brightly at All Might and Recovery Girl. "Hello!" She moved her arm to wave before hissing out in pain. "Ah, I keep forgetting about this…"

"Come here child, let me see that." Recovery Girl moved her chair closer to the bed Izuka placed herself on, taking her damaged arm into her hands. "Oh my, this is a lot worse than what I had seen on the television screen…" She studied her arm further as All Might leaned in and patted Izuka on the shoulder.

"You did wonderfully, Young Midoriya! I couldn't have asked for a better way for you to achieve all you have in such a short time!" Izuka's smile grew as tears filled the corners of her eyes.

"All Might… I-" She suddenly grew weaker, realizing Recovery Girl had kissed her. She fell back against the bed, eyes growing heavy. "Oh wow… That was -"

"You're a lot more worn out than you thought you were hmm, child? Either way, I wasn't able to fully heal your wounds, or else you would have been knocked out. The rest of it can be taken care of by your own quirk and time." Recovery Girl fixed her a stare before sighing. "Please be sure to take care of yourself. I will wrap your wounds for now, but be warned, if you put too much stress on your arm too soon, you could damage it further."

Izuka nodded, sitting up and watching Recovery Girl wrap gauze and bandages around her bright pink arm. "At least it looks better…"

"Now now then - go on deary. You can head on down to the cafeteria and eat something to help gain back your energy. Your own healing quirk should help with the fatigue and the rest of that nasty burn. I don't want to see you back in here though! No more worrisome injuries!" Recovery Girl hit the top of Izuka's head playfully and then smacked All Might on the shoulder hard.

"And you! You stop putting these high and mighty acts into her head! She will be a superb hero no matter what! She doesn't need your wild dreams put into her head as well as her own!" Izuka giggled as she made her way out of the Recovery Wing, waving to All Might who seemed to be getting much more of a beating than he deserved.

She walked along the hallway slowly, her head slightly spinning from the lack of energy as she stayed close to the wall on her right side. Her arm felt numb at her side, lightly grazing the wall as she walked. She eventually had to stop and lean against the wall, catching her breath as she groaned in slight pain.

 _'_ _It hurts a lot more than I thought it would… Normally Recovery Girl helps me but this… It's almost like-'_

Her thoughts paused as she registered a figure in the opening at the end of the hallway. She squinted her eyes before pushing off the wall and sliding across from the other. She slid down the wall and made herself comfortable as she looked up at the piercing eyes staring down at her.

"Midoriya."

"Todoroki…"

* * *

"Hey Bakubro! Where is Izuka!?"

Katsuki barely held back a snarl as Kirishima wrapped his arm around his shoulders and leaned into his already limited amount of space.

"She was getting healed by Recovery Girl. I was grabbed her fucking food before your shit face interrupted. Now get the hell out of my way before I set you on fire."

"Dude, you gotta chill with the death threats. It's not very heroic of you."

"Why the fuck should I care what others think of me? I am aiming for number one, and once I get there they will see why I am the top hero for a reason."

"You got a lot of nerve saying that you know…" Bakugou growled as he turned around to face the new voice making himself known. He recognized the tired eyes and purple hair from that day back when the other students were scouting out Class 1-A. "Some of us would do just about anything to be in your shoes you know."

"Yeah? And why should I fucking care about nobodies like you who couldn't do a damn thing then get into the General Department, huh?" Katsuki growled and Kirishima quickly stepped into the space between the two, waving his hands to diffuse them both.

"Woah now, let's just move on okay? Bakugou, you gotta be somewhere right? Come on, pick something out for yourself and Izuka and let's go find her, yeah?"

Bakugou sneered before he grabbed the closest food to himself, and smacking his shoulder against the taller male's as he passed by. "Watch your mouth next time, you fucking extra."

Shinsou's fists clenched at his sides as he glared at Bakugou's back as he walked through the crowd and back out of the hallway he had came in from.

Bakugou kicked the wall in front of him as he tore into the sandwich he had grabbed randomly. He bit into aggressively as he looked through the hallways, listening closely to see if he could hear Izuka at all. He stopped short as he heard Todoroki from around the corner. His eyes widened as he stopped in his path, swallowing his food as he leaned against the wall and glanced quickly around, seeing Izuka on the ground, bandaged up as Todoroki sneered down at her.

' _What the fuck does he want…?'_

"You blind-sided me. So much so that I broke my own pledge."

Izuka raised an eyebrow as she tried her best to put on a strong facade, but with how tired she currently was, it was barely passable and she knew Todoroki could see right through her. "So… come on, spit it out. What is it you want to say?"

Todoroki raised his left hand in front of his face, looking down into his palm, almost looking disgusted with it. "I'm saying what I felt from you was the same. Something too similar." He looked up then and fixed Izuka with a hard look, his eyes calculating.

"You All Might's illegitimate child, or what?"

Izuka could barely hold back the snort before a fit of giggles hit her. She tried to calm herself down, but with the pain in her limb and the loss of energy, she was little delirious at the moment and this was just the tip of the iceberg. "Oh, oh no! Ha! You've got it all wrong Todoroki. That's not it." She rubbed at her eyes, tears coming to them easily. "My father's name is Midoriya Hisashi. He's out doing something cool with his life, I'm sure. I can promise you though, All Might is not my father."

The look he gave her said he wasn't entirely convinced and she shrugged in reply. "But, actually… I'm going to ask you something now… Why are you… What I mean is, why me?"

"The way you said that. 'That's not it.' In other words, you have some connection to All Might that you can't talk about, whatever that might be." His eyes fixed her with a once over before he leaned forward, his bangs covering his eyes as he seemed to think over his next words.

"You must know about my father, Endeavor. He's been the Number Two hero forever now. If you're connected to the Number One hero, then that means I need to win all the more."

Izuka's face matched Todoroki's own, her face hard as she thought over his words as he seemed to let her ponder for a second before continuing. "He was never able to overcome the large shadow that All Might placed over him and the other top heroes - a goal so unreachable for even the number two hero to continuously strive for. He was never enough to climb up into a legend like All Might, and because he knew he could never overcome him by his own power, he devised a plan."

Izuka's eyes widened as she nervously gulped, her arms gripping her pants legs. "What exactly are you telling me Todoroki?"

"You know about quirk marriages right?"

Her surprised expression was enough of an answer for him to continue, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

"After the individuality phenomenon had started, it came into the picture during the second, third generations. Choosing spouses to enhance one's own quirk to be inherited down the line, and thus, leading to forced marriages for that purpose. As a man with a goal and plan set in motion, he was easily accepted into my mother's family."

"Todoroki you don't mean that-" His look caused her to pause, her hands loosening and falling to cradling her head as she shook her head back and forth.

"He took possession of her quirk. Forced her to bear his children until the perfect combination of their two quirks was formed. All he wanted was to stake his claim in the hero world, and raise a hero to rise above even All Might, like he was never able to do." Todoroki's fists clenched, his nails digging into the palms of his hands as he glared down at Izuka, his voice rising.

"Fuck him…! I'll never be that piece of shit's tool!"

Izuka's slowly rose from her spot on the ground, struggling to hold herself up.

"In my memories, my mom is always crying. She told me that my left side is ugly."

Izuka moved off the wall, reaching forward, towards Todoroki.

"She eventually dumped boiling water on me."

Izuka stopped, her hand hovering over Todoroki's shoulder as he slowly placed his hands up to his face, covering the scar there.

"The reason I am aiming to beat you is as a personal triumph. I won't use my shitty old man's quirk… or rather…"

His eyes lifted up, not shocked by the closeness Izuka and him now had. He glared at her, his dual eyes hard and unforgiving as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'll become number one without needing his filthy quirk. This is my total disavowal of him."

Izuka's hand dropped to her side, her face unreadable as Todoroki moved away, his eyes glancing over her bandaged arm before making his way towards the opening. "I am sorry about that however. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that again."

"If you can't tell me anything, that's fine. You keep being All Might's something or whatever and I'll still defeat you using only my right side."

Izuka looked down as she heard him move away. She glanced his way before saying a little louder. "The reason I am standing here today is because someone always saved me." She watched Todoroki stop, his head inclined towards her direction. "All Might… I want to be able to save people, someone who saves the day with a smile on their face. I want to be like him, and I need to become strong enough to accomplish that, and become the top hero. It maybe a trifling motive compared to your own, but all the same…" She took a deep breath and smiled towards Todoroki, just as he faced her again.

"All the same, I can't lose. Not now, not ever, especially not only for myself, but to pay back to those people who've helped me along the way!" She held her fist out towards him, his eyes widening a bit before he settled back into his expressionless stare. "So I'll take that declaration of war of yours, and echo it!"

"I'm going to beat you too!"

She didn't move for a few minutes after he had left before her legs gave out and she landed in a heap on the ground. She huffed out a laugh before her hands moved to cover her face, running through her hair before laying back on the ground and looking up at the ugly ceiling above her.

"It's like he's from a totally different world even though we have the same goal…"

Bakugou looked down at the ground, his mind reeling over what he had just heard before he deemed it was enough time to move without being noticeable. He stomped hard a few times before rounding the corner, seeing Izuka just lazily staring at the ceiling. Her head moved slowly to face him, a smile lighting up her features like she didn't just hear one of the saddest stories of her life.

"Ah, hey Kacchan."

"What the fuck are you laying on the ground for you weirdo?" He nudged her with his foot as she didn't move to get up, getting progressively harder with his little kicks before she groaned in pain at his insistence. "Get the fuck up, I don't have all day. I even fucking got you food knowing you probably fucking forgot or some shit."

"You're too kind to me Kacchan!"

"Whatever the fuck! Get up Izuka, come on! It's almost time for this next piece of shit tournament to start!"

"I wish I could Kacchan…"

"What the fuck does that mean!?"

"I honestly wish I could, but I'm so tired I can hardly move." Her eyes shined up at him before a smirk filled her lips. "Carry me?"

"Do I look like a fucking horse to you!?"

"No, but you do look like my best friend who would surely not leave this damsel in distress to fend for herself when she's down and defenseless here on the floor." She lifted up her arms, a pout coming to her lips as Katsuki looked away, his cheeks flushing darkly. "Please?"

"Just- gah! Stop with that fucking look! Just, fucking stop! Izuka, dear kami, fucking fine! Climb on my back and eat this fucking sandwich before I shove it down your goddamn throat!"

"Ah! You're the best Kacchan!"

"Yeah whatever the fuck - I already know that. Now shut up and eat and recover or some shit. We don't have much time left."

"Hmm mmhh!"

His smile grew as he walked with Izuka wrapped around his back, his hands holding the underside of her strong thighs as he headed towards the arena's entryway towards the main festival area.

* * *

"Uh…?" Izuka glanced over Bakugou's shoulder as he stopped abruptly in their path, the offending noise leaving his lips before he could stop it.

"What is it Kacchan?" She looked to see where his eyes were facing, before a snort left her lips at the scene before her.

It seemed that the other girls from her class were convinced that they were to dress like the cheerleaders from the America and join in on their cheers. Tooru seemed to be enjoying it heavily while the others looked worried before eventually joining in. Izuka smiled as Katsuki began walking forward again. "I'm happy I at least avoided that…"

"Huh? Why? You'd be the best looking one out there… Almost a shame…"

Izuka's eyes widened as her cheeks grew red with a deep blush. "Ka-Kacchan!"

"Hmm? What?" He looked over his shoulder, seeing her face before realizing he must have said that out loud. "Fuck! That's not what- No! Fuck, stop that face Izuka!" Her smirk grew as she poked at his own flaming cheeks now. "I said fucking stop it! I'll drop your ass and leave you here to die! You hear me!? I'll do it Izuka!"

"You think I'm pretty Kacchan? That's so sweet!"

"Fucking shut your trap! I didn't fucking mean a single word of that you - you Deku!"

Izuka laughed hard before settling her arms back around his neck, placing her forehead against his neck as he continued walking towards the stands entrance to relax in the seats before the main event began.

"Thanks Kacchan…"

He just huffed out a grunt before setting her down in a chair and sitting in the one besides her.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't ever fucking mention it. I fucking mean it to, unless you have a death wish."

Izuka just smiled at him before looking down at the other students doing fun recreational things. Present Mic's voice eventually once again filled the arena. "And after the recreational events are done - we have the final event! From 4 teams, 16 individuals have made it through! It's a tournament! We're pitting them against each other in a battle style royal- One-on-One Combat!"

Izuka huffed as she moved from her chair, moving down with the rest of the other students to the main field to listen to Midnight give the normal speech about how the participants are chosen by a random draw. It did however surprise her as Ojiro and a couple other students backed down from the main event as they felt they didn't have the right to compete since they didn't really remember the warhorse team battle in the first place. Izuka could respect their decision, but she couldn't get over the creeping feeling that Shinsou Hitoshi was giving her. Her eyes met with his more than once across the field, the two of them holding the gaze for several seconds before he looked away, a small smirk on his lips.

She looked up just in time to see Midnight presenting the first round of battles, Izuka searching the board for her name as her eyes glanced at the matchups.

"The first round battles are as follows!

Iida vs Hatsume

Bakugou vs Shinsou

Ashido vs Aoyama

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu

Midoriya vs Uraraka

Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu

Shiozaki vs Kaminari

Todoroki vs Sero

It seems like an exciting round of battles! Does it not!?"

Izuka smiled upon seeing who she was facing first, and who she could be facing next in the coming rounds if she made it through. Her eyes shifted over to see Ochako giving her a giant grin. "You ready to go down Ochako?"

"I'm going to give it my all Izuka! Just you watch!"

"Hey Izuka!"

She turned her head around, seeing Kirishima move through the crowd to poke her in the forehead. "Once I win my first round I better be seeing you down here facing me, you got it!?"

Ochako huffed out her cheeks and was about to respond before Izuka stuck her tongue out.

"You're all going down no matter what." She giggled at the looks her friends gave her before Bakugou hit her ribs with his elbow.

"Shut it Deku, I better fucking see you in the finals or I swear to kami I'll fucking kill you."

"Could you be a little gentler Kacchan? That's not very hero like." Bakugou's face had her laughing alongside Kirishima and a giggling Uraraka.

"That's what I've been saying! You need to go to anger management classes, Bakubro!"

"Shut your fucking mouth you hair for brains freak!"

Izuka laughed harder before she watched Ojiro approach her cautiously. "Oh, Ojiro? What is it?"

"Midoriya… Can I have a word?"

* * *

"So you think he was… controlling you?"

His nod wasn't very reassuring as she bit the inside of her cheek, thinking to herself. "So you answered his question and then… Just nothing? You can't remember anything?"

"Nothing until after we were given the third place win. It's strange, but it's definitely something to do with his quirk. Just - Bakugou will listen to you right? Just warn him for me. I know how he gets. Anything to get a stir out of him and he's done for…"

Izuka nodded before smiling at Ojiro. "I'll warn him, but I'm not sure how much good that will do for him." She stood up from her chair before waving at Ojiro. "Thanks for the warning Ojiro, I will see you soon. I am going to grab something to drink." She walked out of the room they were using during the recreational events and sighed as she made her way towards the drinking fountains she saw on her way down here. She stopped, pushing her hair out of the way before taking long gulps of the cool water.

She heard footsteps from behind her before she turned around, wiping her lips and meeting tired eyes as a smirk formed on Shinsou's face.

"Hello… Midoriya was it?"

Her eyes widened before settling in a slight glare, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, the silent treatment I see… Is that anyway to treat a fellow competitor?"

She puffed out a cheek, moving to go past him before he responded.

"I would give that warning to your uh - boyfriend? Was it? He could use it, even though we both know how this fight is going to end for him."

Izuka turned around to say something before his grin caught her attention and she snapped her mouth shut. "You're a smart one, Midoriya Izuka. If only he had your brains, he might stand a chance." He huffed out a laugh before moving past her, his eyes watching her fuming body before he was out of sight and Izuka let out the breath she was holding.

"What a bastard…"

* * *

"Hey Kacchan… Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Bakugou glanced over his shoulder from his spot in the stands, Kirishima and Kaminari looking over as well at her question. The two other boys smiled and waved, getting Izuka to let a nervous smile grow on her face.

"What is it Deku?"

"Just, come here for a second okay?"

He grunted, getting up from his seat and following behind her to the hallway entrance near where their class was occupying the stands. They stood across from each other just in the entryway, their backs on the opposing walls, casting a deep shadow over them. "Well? Spit it out."

"Just, I got a warning from Ojiro, about Shinsou."

"Who?"

"The uh, guy you're facing first in the one-on-ones?"

"Oh, that fucker? He's going to be fucking dead by the time I'm done with him."

"Kacchan please, his quirk - if you answer anything he says to you he will win the battle. Ojiro said that-"

"Deku, I know."

"Uh- what?" She blinked, leaning back against the wall so she could fully see his face. He looked determined, his eyes not wavering as she glanced over him once before nodding.

"You heard me, I know. I've been watching the fucker since he first made himself known to us during that weird viewing the rest of the classes gave us." His red eyes glanced around them before settling back on her face. "I'll be fine. You don't have to fucking worry about me like that."

"Ah- right… I just, I just thought that…"

"Thanks Deku." He patted her head, moving back towards the hallway where the waiting rooms before a match were located. She smiled softly as she watched him, a hand coming up to grip the front of her jumpsuit as she tried to calm her racing heart.

* * *

"What is he… doing?"

Izuka bit back a laugh as Kirishima looked on the arena floor as Iida and Hatsume had their match… If you could call it that.

"I think he was being a good sport and letting Hatsume show off her 'babies', though by the looks of terror on Iida's face, it seems like he wasn't informed of this." Izuka let out a giggle, Kirishima rubbing his temple in reply.

"Dear kami, I swear this tournament just keeps getting weirder and weirder. After the ridiculous recreational stuff they had going on, and all the girls dressing up in those cheerleading outfits, I thought this crazy stuff would be over." He raised an eyebrow before looking at Izuka, leaning back in his chair and glancing down at her arm. "Are you going to be okay to fight?"

Izuka looked up from the arena where Hatsume was demonstrating another baby of hers. She was able to make Iida fly around the field with a device similar to the jetpack she had used before, Hatsume herself evading it with another device attached to herself. "Huh? Oh you mean this?" She lifted up her right arm and twisted it, the pain was dull unlike before. "I'll be fine. It feels a ton better than it did before." She smiled at him before her eyes looked over his shoulder to see Todoroki staring at her arm, his fists clenching at his pants leg. She looked away, nodding at Kirishima again, not catching his reply back.

"Well good, cause I want to fight you."

She glanced up at him, her smile bright. "As do I! I want to show what all this training we've been doing these past two weeks has done for me!"

His grin brightened up his face and Izuka couldn't help but to return it.

"And the winner by default is Iida Tenya!" Midnight's announcement had Izuka and Kirishima looking back down to the field to see Hatsume stepping out of bounds as Iida groaned behind her.

"You…! You! You played me for a fool!"

Iida's shout had Izuka gasping for breath as a laugh left her lips. "Oh! Oh man! Poor Iida! She just totally used his good nature against him and used him for her own needs…"

Kirishima grinned, his eyes looking down towards the field as the next two opponents came out from the shadows. "Oh, man… Izuka, look."

Izuka looked over at Kirishima before turning to look down at the field at where his finger was pointing, her eyes widening at the…

"Is that… Tape over his mouth!?"

* * *

Bakugou would never admit it, but he wasn't the best at keeping his mouth shut when it came to insults and jibes at his person. So when he had seen how that fucking purple-freak's quirk worked, he had tried to come up with different ways to keep his mouth effectively closed.

 _This wasn't his best idea._

But it was the only one that he could think of after the one-on-ones were released.

Approaching Sero hadn't been easy either, hell asking for any type of help had never been his forte, but he needed to get the tape from somewhere, and this was his only option.

Just hopefully he wouldn't bite through the tape in what he knew was going to be a very challenging fight to keep his fucking mouth closed at all costs.

Any type of reply might get his mind swiped by this fucker's quirk, so he had to keep at the ready at all costs.

Stepping onto the concrete platform, his hands rested in his pockets as his glare looked over the competition. The tired-eyes seemed to hold some shock before settling on amusement at the use of tape of all things to try to keep his quirk at bay.

Midnight had already begun the match at this point, pointedly looking at Bakugou with a bewildered look before saying start.

"This is your way to try and keep me from winning?" Shinsou sneered at Bakugou, his eyes narrowing at the blonde male as he stepped forward. Bakugou brought his hands up, his palms beginning to smoke at the first comment. "Some way for the student who spews his pride for all to see."

Bakugou bit back a remark as he stood his ground, watching Shinsou pace in front of him from a distance he must have deemed safe. "You? The one who has been claiming that he will become number one, the top of the top heroes this world has ever seen? The one who has to fall to such low measures as taping his mouth shut? Some top hero you are if this is the best you can think of."

His jibes were definitely getting to him, but Bakugou took a single step forward, his eyes a hard glare as he began his slow stalk towards this prey. He was going to pay for those words, he swore silently as his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

 _He was going to fucking murder him._

"This must be a new low for you right? Having to repeatedly take help from others willingly. I overheard the conversation with Midoriya, was it? She's quite the girl you have on your side. But, like you said, you were going to be number one right?"

 _Oh he fucking wasn't going there right? This was dangerous territory for anyone._

"There's no room for a girl at the top, but you two seem pretty close. So when you're number one, what will she be to you then? A side piece? Something you expect to have there at all times just to, what? Become your housewife? Give up her own dream just so you can achieve yous?"

 _This guy was fucking asking for it._

"She seems just as determined as you are to get to the top, so if she does that before you, will you go after her just like everyone else?" His eyes had the audacity to look over towards where he knew Izuka was sitting.

"Say that she needs to die just so you can get to the top?" The fucker had the balls to grin that way before settling back over Bakugou's form.

"Well?"

A painful memory came blasting back into Bakugou's mind against his own will. That day, he had said something terrible to Izuka, something he had instantly regretted as the words left his mouth. He still remembered her still form, the silent tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as she looked away. The words still hurt his chest to this day.

" _Oh yeah, I almost forgot Deku."_

The look in her eyes should have stopped him, but back then, he had still been the bully and she was still the same, stupid, useless, gay-boy Midoriya Izuku.

" _There is one method that can be really effective if you want to become a hero so much."_

He should have stopped, the way that she had frozen up at the next words spilling from his mouth.

" _I suggest making a swan dive off the roof of this school. Maybe taking that leap of faith and believing with all of your heart that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life is just what you need!"_

She had looked like she had wanted to say something, but that look of terror will always hold his heart in chains. One wrong move, one more wrong word would cause that heart to break, like he had broken hers so many times before.

 _He had sworn to himself, since that day her secret was revealed that he wouldn't dare say another word like that again._

Bakugou was so lost in his thoughts he didn't register the push at his shoulders, causing him to step back.

 _Maybe this is what he deserved right? After all the shit he put her through?_

The pushes got harder, his mind all jumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut from the memories.

 _He shouldn't be allowed to call himself a hero after everything he said and did to her. Not after all that._

"DON'T JUST GIVE UP!"

A particularly loud yell brought him out of his memories, his eyes bloodshot from the tears he was holding at bay.

"KACCHAN!"

His eyes widened as he gripped the arms that had pushed him towards the edge of the arena platform. He dug his feet into the pavement and growled out as he stopped the path that Shinsou was pushing him in, barely avoiding the last push to get him out of the arena.

His eyes glared at Shinsou, the other's grip slacking at the menacing look Bakugou was giving him. His fingers tightened on the purple haired male's arms, a hiss leaving his lips as Bakugou pushed back, his feet charging forward as the other tried to get his footing back under himself.

"Shit! I was so close too!"

Bakugou pushed harder, his eyes seering as he reeled back an arm and swung forward, his fist connecting with that fucker's face. _Damn, it felt good to let that out._

Shinsou stumbled backwards, his hand going up to tenderly touch his cheek as he glared at Bakugou.

"You bastard… Were you just fooling around right there!? Staring into nothing just to get me to let my guard down!? Build up the hope that maybe I had a chance!?" Shinsou spat as he stood up and glared at Bakugou. "It must be so nice to be blessed like you, huh, Bakugou Katsuki!?"

"You have had everything handed to you in your life, just like that! To be born with such a heroic quirk like yours - you were given this path by default! It makes me sick to think that people with your type of attitude are given a chance over people like me, like us in the General Education Department!"

Bakugou let out a growl, his teeth clamping onto the tape covering the lower half of his face as his glare settled over Shinsou's form.

"That someone with the likes of you will ever understand. You and everyone in the Heroics Department! Especially people like that girl who have had it their entire lives! You all look down on us just so you can -" A punch to his gut sent Shinsou flying across the arena as Bakugou seethed, the tape falling from his face as his bloodied mouth was revealed.

Izuka's eyes widened in the stands, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh my kami… Kacchan…"

"He was so determined not to speak he bit his own tongue and lips raw… Holy shit Bakubro…"

A punch flew to Shinsou's face as Bakugou landed on top of him, his hand covering the other's mouth as he sneered down at him, rage filling his eyes. "Don't you fucking dare say anything about her like that!" Bakugou growled out as he landed another punch to Shinsou's face, effectively keeping him quiet. "She is nothing like me - like any of us!"

Another punch had Midnight rattled as she looked to Cementoss to gage his reaction in trying to stop the fight or not.

"She is what you would expect a hero to be! I may not deserve the praise a hero should get, but she does! She fucking does for all the shit I put her through! You have no fucking right- no right at all to be- SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bakugou blasted Shinsou away from him, his quirk finally igniting as the other rolled on the ground before slowly getting up. His battered face looked just as bloody as Bakugou's did now, and Shinsou charged at Bakugou, tackling him to the ground and causing a scuffle.

"Bow down to me Bakugou Katsuki! Even with a quirk like mine, I still have dreams!"

"So do all of us you fuckin-" Bakugou froze as his body suddenly gave way to the power of Shinsou's quirk. Izuka gasped as she got up from her seat, gripping the one in front of her as a quiet, 'no' left her lips.

"Got you…" Shinsou grinned as he fell off of Bakugou's body, the other slowly getting up as well, turning towards the edge of the arena. "That's right Bakugou, you lost this round. Better luck next year. Hopefully you get your anger under better control by then." Shinsou smirked as Bakugou kept walking, away from the other boy and towards the entrance he had come from.

 _Fuck! Fuck! No this wasn't! I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut!_

"No! No Kacchan! Don't come this way!"

Izuka's voice broke through the fog in his mind, and Bakugou's body instinctively moved his head towards the source of her voice. "Keep fighting Kacchan! If anyone can break through his mind control - you can!"

 _No Izuka, I think if anyone could break out of this guy's hold, it wouldn't be me…_

"Kacchan! Please!"

 _It would have been you._

"Kacchan!"

 _It was always you…_

"Don't you dare tell me you forgot about another promise to me, you baka!"

Katsuki's heart pounded as his quirk suddenly erupted from his palms, the blast being large as the sweat had accumulated to a large puddle.

Shinsou's eyes widened from his spot on the ground as the blast nearly knocked him back off his unsteady feet again. "What the…!?"

Shinsou's glared at Bakugou, his forehead sweaty as he started moving towards Bakugou in a fast run. "How!? You shouldn't be able to move! What did you do!?"

Bakugou's arms shook, the amount of force that was exerted just then being a too large amount. He grit his teeth to keep from hissing in pain before he quickly turned around, hearing that Shinsou was only a few steps away from him.

"Say something! Why don't you!?"

Bakugou jumped out of the way, the pain in his forearms nearly unbearable as he stood his ground against the panting Shinsou.

"You literally have that much power in the palms of your hands huh!? Count me jealous!" He charged again, his steps clumsy as he pushed at Bakugou's shoulders, the blonde grunting in pain before forcing his quirk to his palms once again.

"There was never any chance for success for something like me, huh!? Not with this quirk! Not someone as blessed as you would ever understand!" Bakugou shot his hand out, hitting Shinsou in his chest and sending him backwards before following up on his next hits, taking Shinsou down each time he tried to get up.

"No! I won't just give up now! People like you who were born with the perfect quirks would never understand!" Shinsou sent out a punch of his own, hitting Bakugou square in the cheek as the blonde pushed him backwards. He grit his teeth, his mind filtering back to the green haired wonder he could call his only friend… _Is this how she felt…?_

"Spit something out damn it!" Shinsou landed another punch, and swung his fist back once more before Bakugou grabbed the arm, his eyes glinting as he swung Shinsou around with the force of the movement of the punch, swinging him over his shoulder and sending him flying outside of the arena platform.

Izuka's eyes widened at the use of her own move she had used on Bakugou during the two v two battles they had done earlier in the semester. Her smile grew as Bakugou slowly let out a breath and sat down on the platform ground, letting out a groan as Midnight's voice boomed all around them.

"Shinsou's out! Bakugou! You advance to round two!"

* * *

 **Chapter End.**


	11. Chapter 11: Are You Ready?

**Sports Festival Arc Continues!**  
 **Ending of the first round of one on ones - Izuka's fight and some surprise requests/visitors for her!**  
 **How will our girl prevail!?**

 **Thanks for all of your comments and love for this story! I enjoy reading each and every comment, and try to answer them accordingly! After 20 pages, here is the next chapter of HIPV!~**

* * *

 **AC/DC IS THE INSPIRATION FOR THESE CHAPTERS - check out the song dedicated to this chapter: Are You Ready?**

 **Please mind - I beta read my own stuff, so if you see any mistakes please, please, please let me know!~**

* * *

Saying he was exhausted was an understatement. He never knew that fighting someone who wasn't even within the same realm of talent as him could make him this tired. Rolling his shoulders out, he let a small smirk form on his face.

He felt good, besides the searing pain in his forearms.

If it wasn't for that single drop of perspiration he felt rolling down his palm, focusing on it as Izuka screamed out to him, he wouldn't have been able to break out of that weird brainwashing the purple haired-freak had done to him.

He would have lost… To a nobody General Departments Student.

His smile dropped, eyes hardening once more as the roaring of the crowds around him finally hit his senses.

The smile on Izuka's face as he glanced up from his spot on the concrete gave him the energy to slowly stand up, and lifted his fist in the air as he walked off towards the entrance near his classmates. He glanced down at Shinsou, who was sitting up and rubbing his head as he looked down at the ground, clearly dejected and bitter about losing.

"If you're serious about becoming a hero, then don't fucking quit. The ones who make it to the top are the fucking best of the best, like me, and you'll have to go through hell and back to make it there, you shitty fucker." Bakugou kicked Shinsou's shoe as he walked off, his eyes staying forward. "If you want to talk to a person who already has the heart of a true hero, talk to the girl you were dissing back there. But don't make her fucking cry or else you'll regret it and I'll fucking have your head on a platter." His red eyes pierced through Shinsou's as the purple haired male gave Bakugou a startled look.

He walked forward, ignoring the groaning coming behind him as Shinsou moved to get up from the ground. Midnight announced the next two who were competing after him, his pinky finger moving to rub into his ear drum as the ringing in his ears was still there from the large blast he created before. His right arm felt numb… Maybe he could get Izuak to-

"Kacchan!" _Speaking of the ang-_ , Bakugou shook his head of that statement before it could finish - _devil_ , Bakugou smirked up at Izuka who looked down over the railing with Kirishima. "Great job! I knew you could do it!"

"Had us scared there for awhile Bakubro!"

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit hair for brains! There was no reason to fucking worry over my ass!" He snarled as he walked towards the staircase, pausing when he heard Shinsou's classmates cheering him on.

"You were so cool Shinsou!"

"Nice job!"

Bakugou watched from the corner of his eye to see Shinsou's facial expression grow shocked, his eyes glancing up at his classmates in the stands.

"We were on the edge of our seats, dude! Seriously!"

"You're like, our star of hope for all of us general education kids!"

"You gave the kid who placed in the top 3 from the obstacle race a real run for his money! You did awesome!"

Many more words filtered towards his way, and Bakugou nodded as he kept moving towards the stairwell, feeling a pair of eyes on his back as others congratulated Shinsou.

Moving up the staircase, he passed Mina as she skipped down the stairs. He gave her a slight nod, moving past her and into the light where his classmates were located. He looked over to see Izuka back in her seat, laughing at something Denki must have said. He made his way over, placing his hand on Izuka's shoulder before squeezing it lightly.

"Eh? Oh! Kacchan!" Her smile lit up her face as Denki gave him his lopsided, nervous smile. "What's up?"

"Come with me." He pulled on her arm, getting her to stand up and the rest of the class looked on in interest as he took her to the darkened hallway once more.

"Yo! Keep it PG you two!"

"Denki shut up!" Eijirou's yell caught their attention as Izuka ducked her head to hide her blush that was spreading across her cheeks. Katsuki's grunt brought her attention back to him, her embarrassment going up a few notches to see Katsuki's face just as red, if not redder than her own.

"So like- I need… Uh…"

Was Bakugou Katsuki… _stuttering?_

"Deku- I want you to- wait no- I would like…?"

"Kacchan? You alright there?" Izuka's giggle brought Katsuki's head up and his embarrassment slowly ebbed away to anger.

"Don't fucking laugh at me! I'm trying to ask you for help here and-!" Katsuki paused as Izuka's eyes widened at the confession.

"You… want my help?"

"Why the fuck are you looking at me that way? I asked for your help earlier and you turned me away to favor the other dumbfucks in our class! We would have dominated that field if you would have just-" He shut up as Izuka gave him a deadpan stare, one that always showed up when she was being serious.

"Kacchan… Please. What can I do to help you?"

Katsuki sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, his hiss of pain brought Izuka's attention to his forearms as he gripped his right wrist with his left hand.

"Kacchan! If you're hurt you should have gone to recovery girl - your pride be damned!" She rushed forward, her hands gently taking his forearm into her own as she ran her fingers over it. "You should know better than to overexert your quirk like this!"

"Sh-shut up! I didn't go to that grandma because I wanted you to heal me!"

Katsuki watched as the confusion slowly filled her eyes and she looked up to meet Katsuki's eyes. "What do you mean… Want me to heal it?" Her fingers stopped trailing over his skin, and her focus was solely on him. "I can't… I can't do that. I can only heal myself, and look where that put me." Her eyes glanced down at her arm still wrapped in bandages.

"No, Izuka, you can." Katsuki's softened expression made it hard to look away. Izuka's brow creased more, and Katsuki couldn't help himself as his free hand lifted up to smooth away the lines there. "You've done it before, to help me. I know you can do it." Her little nod showed she had heard him, but as her eyes focused on his forearm once more, her worry lines appeared again.

He wasn't surprised when her muttering habit followed soon after.

He let her go on for a few minutes before he poked the middle of her forehead, grabbing her attention once more. "Yo. Cut that shit out. Focus on bringing the heat to your hands and expelling it out at the same time. Maybe that'll do the trick or something. Fuck if I know how your damn quirk works." He looked away, a blush appearing on his cheeks again as her face grew in realization.

"Okay!"

His eyes stayed away from Izuka, letting her focus. His sight line brought him to some peering eyes over the edge of the wall. _Was that-?_

He snapped his attention back down to his arm, where a faint warmth had started to spread where Izuka was touching. He glanced up, seeing the sweat forming on her brow in concentration, but the expression on her face showed she knew it was working.

"Izuka, you are- holy fuck." The pain left his arm slowly, giving away to a dull ache that would go away before his next match. Izuka let go of his forearm, her eyes looking down at her hands, a wide, shocked smile blooming across her face.

"It-it worked!?" Izuka's laugh startled Katsuki as her eyes looked at him and then she jumped up and down, before shooting off and wrapping her arms around Katsuki's neck. "It worked Kacchan! It worked! Oh my goodness! I can heal people! I can heal others! This is-!"

Katsuki couldn't help himself, he let a smile grow on his lips as he chuckled against Izuka's shoulder, his own arms coming to wrap around her waist. "Yeah. I knew you could fucking do it." He pulled back to say something more when he spotted several pairs of eyes glancing around the bend of the wall. "Hey! You fuckers!"

The three boys eeped before scurrying away, but with them running away, Izuka's warmth left his arms. He glanced to see her face covered in a deep blush, her smile still large as she looked around the hallway.

"Well… We should probably get back to the others then."

His grunt was her only response as the two moved back towards the rest of the group. Because of the little exchange between the two of them, they had missed the next fight between Ashido and Aoyama. They both weren't surprised to see Mina come out as the victor, or hearing how exactly she had won her fight in the first place.

Izuka couldn't help the giggle forming on her lips as Denki explained it all to her and Bakugou, who showed only a slight interested in the way his body was turned towards Denki to hear him better. She eventually got up from her seat, casting a glance down at the field as Cementoss fixed up the arena's concrete from Mina's acid.

She felt the eyes on her from her friends, giving them a large smile as she walked towards the stairwell that led to the waiting rooms. She needed to go warm up.

"Hey! Izuka! Good luck!" She gave Eijirou a thumbs up in return, and waved over her shoulder. She heard a gentle _'good luck'_ from Bakugou, his face focused down on the field as she nodded, walking into the hallway.

* * *

She could hear the starting cheers from the next fight between Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu, as she moved towards the waiting rooms. She paused in front of her door, moving her arms above her head and stretching out her body before she moved to open it.

"Hey… Midoriya."

Izuka jumped a little, being startled from her thoughts as she looked up to see Shinsou standing down the hallway from her. She blinked, taking her hand off of the door's handle as she turned her body to look at him.

He gave her a sheepish smile, his hand coming up to run through his wild hair as he took in her form. A blush seemed to form on his cheeks, as he looked away and put his hands back in his pockets. "I uh, listen. You don't gotta worry about me using my quirk on you. I just want to talk."

Izuka raised an eyebrow but nodded, moving her body to continue stretching along the wall as she gave him her attention. He moved closer, coming to lean against the wall opposite of her own, and looked at the ground in between them.

"I… I wanted to apologize. For what I said about you out there. It wasn't meant to be… You know, against you. It was meant to drive-"

"Kacchan crazy, I know. It was a good strategy to get him to talk." Izuka stood up and glanced at Shinsou. His look seemed to convey confusion and she quickly corrected herself. "Sorry, Katsuki, Bakugou. I uh, I call him Kacchan, childhood friends, you know? It's a habit."

He seemed to nod at it, and he looked down again. "Is that where Deku stems from?"

Her eyes seemed to grow sad at this, and Shinsou quirked an eyebrow before her look was quickly replaced and she laughed. "Ah, well, yes and no, but that's a long story." He gave her a look, but didn't press, and an awkward silence filled the space between them.

"Can I ask you something Shinsou?"

He perked up and looked at her, his eyes taking in her still stretching form as she fixed him a seriou look. "Sure. Yeah…?"

"Why Heroics?"

He could tell she didn't want to press further, just a simple curiosity coming to her about where his determination came from. He looked troubled for a second, before looking away and sighing. "I can't help what I long to be, can I?"

 _He's just like me in that aspect. I felt exactly the same way before I received One for All and found out about my real quirk…'_

"We're… similar you know. You and I."

Shinsou looked up, shock written on his face as he looked at Izuka smiling down at her closed fists. "Wha-What do you mean?"

Her large grin caused him to pause in questioning more, as she opened up her mouth to respond before hearing over the speakers for her to make her way towards the entrance to the field.

"Well, looks like you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" Her giggle brought an odd smile to his face, and she moved to walk down the hallway before pausing when hearing Shinsou speak up.

"Even with the results from my fight, I can still come under review to be placed into heroics." She looked over her shoulder at him, a look of determination in his eyes as he gave her a forced grin. "Remember this, Midoriya Izuka, even if it's not now, someday I am going to qualify for the heroics department, enter your department, and show you all how fantastic of a hero I can be."

Izuka's face slowly lit up into a giant smile, and she gave a thumbs up as she ran down the hallway. "I can't wait to see that day Shinsou! I'll be waiting!"

She missed the large blush that formed on his cheeks, and a real smile that lifted the corners of his mouth as she ran towards her own fight.

* * *

Izuka paced in the hallway from side to side, her breathing labored as she stretched out her limbs in a way to get her blood moving, her body pumped for the upcoming fight. She knew based on physical strength alone that she had the fight in the bag, but Ochako's perceptiveness and ability to quickly think during the heat of a battle may just be her downfall.

A grin formed on her face as she threw a few punches into the air. She was ready, and excited to see what her friend was going to send her way.

"Hey!"

Izuka turned around, her eyes widening as All Might made his way towards her, hand raised in a thumbs up. "You seem to be ready to go out there. You are handling the power well so far, Young Midoriya."

Izuka smiled before poking her fingers together in a nervous habit. "Ah, I wouldn't necessarily say that." She looked up at him, her face turning serious as she looked at her outstretched palm of her right hand. "I'm still a little afraid, to be honest. My control on One for All isn't great yet. I still shake up from time to time, and the strain to hold it back from going to 100% is taking a quicker toll on my body than I like to admit, and also…" She glanced down at her bandaged right arm, the pain from before no where near as bad as it had initially been. "It seems I may have discovered some limits to my healing quirk as well."

All Might's eyes widened as he glanced at her own arm as well. _Limits to a healing quirk…? I wonder what that's supposed to mean…_ "Yes, well, that is something we can further discuss after this is all over. We haven't really gotten to test the limits out of that healing quirk, have we? That is something we will do to truly see your boundaries." Seeing Izuka nod brought a smile to his face. "I would say at about right now, with One for All being used at your level, you are at about 10% of its power. Just a few weeks ago, you were only at 8%, so this new surge must be from your constant training you have undergone."

"It's all thanks to you All Might, honestly, I may have never gotten this far without your and everyone else's help in all this… Maybe a bit of luck is in play as well…" Before she could continue he smacked the back of her head as his booming voice filled the hallway.

"Nonsense! Give it your best out there kid! The hero that you dream of being is at the end of this hallway!" She looked up at All Might, rubbing the back of her head as he slowly transformed in front of her. "It's times like these when that anxiety and fear should give way to that brilliant smile you have! You have already arrived at this point!" Giving her a large thumbs up, his familiar smile brought one to her own.

"Don't forget that I am watching you!"

Izuka nodded as she was announced out onto the field, the smile on her face showing her determination as she and Ochako came face to face on the arena floor.

"You better give me a good fight here, Ochako!" Izuka grinned over at her friend, a nervous smile enveloping on Ochako's face in return.

"You better come at me with everything you've got Izuka! I want to prove myself to you and everyone here I am worthy of wearing the title as a rival!" Ochako put up her hands, coming into tight fists as she looked towards Midnight to start the fight.

Izuka took her starting position as well, one leg pushed back, weight placed on it as her arms lifted up into a ready position. "I wouldn't dream of holding back against you, Ochako." She let a grin fly and Midnight announced the start of the fight. Her hand slashed down, and Izuka took off, heading straight for Ochako, opting not to use a One for All charge off the bat. She ran forward, her fist held back as she swung towards Ochako.

Ochako jumped back, but her eyes widened as an electric green color flowed around Izuka's arm as she faked the swing, and punched the ground between them. The impact shook the ground before shattering the cement below them, crumbling the earth around them and causing large pieces of the cement to form barriers and large pillars sticking up high into the air.

She could hear Cementoss' sigh from here.

Izuka quickly jumped from one piece to another, landing on top of a high pillar, glancing down and smiling at the stunned looking Ochako who kept her balance on a floating piece of cement before settling on the ground softly. Ochako looked around before having to dodge quickly as a piece of cement went flying past her face. She gasped, moving behind a large pillar, her cheek throbbing as a cut formed from the close impact of the cement.

Ochako stood her ground, quickly thinking out a plan as she glanced behind the pillar, searching for any sign of Izuka before she heard a giggle coming from above her. She dove out of the way, just as Izuka landed on the spot she was standing on, the earth cracking below her. Ochako lifted up her hands, racing forward to try and touch Izuka who dodged out of the way by ducking below her arm and grasping Ochako's arm around the elbow, keeping it bent and away from her.

Ochako's eyes widened as Izuka gripped her arm with both hands tightly, before swinging her around and sent her flying towards a pillar. Ochako lifted up her hands, facing the racing ground below her able to smack a loose piece of cement below her, and having it raise slightly to settle her feet on to soften the impact that was coming.

She still ended up crashing into the pillar, a gasp leaving her lips as her breath left her. Izuka charged forward, and Ochako barely had enough time to duck before the pillar cracked and shattered behind her. Ochako lashed out her hands, nearly hitting Izuka who moved out of the way with a crackle of green electricity.

Ochako wiped the sweat from her brow, her eyes hard, breath heaving as she looked towards Izuka who seemed to be slightly out of breath herself. "You're keeping me on my toes Izuka."

Izuka grinned as she lifted up her hand to wipe at her mouth. "You as well, you're quite quick on your feet, and you know what seems to be coming your way."

Ochako couldn't help but smile, but her brow furrowed as she looked towards Izuka once more. "I hate to do this, but I think it's almost time to end this, don't you think?"

Izuka raised an eyebrow, and she glanced around before forcing her eyes back on Ochako. "What does-" Suddenly her eyes widened as Ochako lifted up her hands, pressing her fingers together as a determined smirk flittered across her lips. "Shit!"

Izuka looked up, just as Ochako yelled 'Release!' and Izuka saw the numerous pieces of cement above their heads floating in the air. She quickly looked around seeing a large piece of pillar still in tact, and raced for it. She punched the pillar, grabbing it quickly as the first small pieces of cement hit the ground around her. Izuka called One for All to her limbs once more, her right arm screaming in pain from the exertion, still not over the burns littering her from the warhorse challenge before. She grit her teeth as she swung the pillar, hitting the pieces of earth heading her way and sending them flying up in the air once more.

Ochako's eyes widened as a large gust of wind carried around the destroyed arena. The gust had her off of her feet and flying towards the edge of the stage before nearly falling out of bounds. She grunted as her feet slid on the ground and she stood up quickly to see the pillar Izuka held in her hands now flying her way.

Ochako let out a loud 'eep!' and ducked as the pillar flew and hit the side of the arena wall, a few students and crowd screaming out as the impact shook their seats. Midnight and Cementoss looked flustered as the pillar had flown just over their heads from where they were seated on the arena floor.

Izuka huffed out a heavy breath, her arms screaming in pain as her healing quirk slowly lifted the pain away. She grinned towards a still stunned Ochako, her body sprawled across the ground next to the line of the stage, surprisingly still in tact with the amount of damage Izuka had caused to the floor.

"You give up?" Izuka started walking her way, moving her shoulders in circles to elevate the pain to move from her arms quicker. Ochako let out a puff of laughter, slowly getting to her feet as she wobbled where she stood.

"No way, I've still got a few more tricks up my sleeve for you Izuka."

Izuka smiled and she let the familiar feeling of One for All to flood her system. She set a steely look on Ochako, and launched herself forward. Ochako didn't have time to react as Izuka slid in front of her, stopping One for All just in time to grin at Ochako before pushing her off of her unsteady feet and hitting the floor out of bounds.

"Sorry for making that a lame way to lose, but my limbs hurt and I need to rest before the next round." Izuka grinned as Midnight slowly raised her hand in the air, and announced Izuka as the winner.

Izuka stepped off the arena floor and fell to the ground to sit next to Ochako, a grin on her face as she looked at her friend. "Thanks for a great fight Ochako, I hope you got to show everything you had in you."

Ochako's smile was small, clearly disappointed but she let it form on her face nonetheless. "I wanted to show some more, but like you, I wouldn't have been able to hold on much longer." She sighed as she leaned back against Izuka. "Ahhhh! I'm so bummed I lost! I thought I had you there for a second!"

Izuka laughed as her limbs protested her slight movements. "I honestly didn't know what to do at first! You totally caught me off guard with that. I didn't even think that creating all those pillars would create that much debris!" Izuka paused before she let out a quiet 'stupid' and hit her forehead. "I'm an idiot. Did I really just say that?"

Ochako laughed as she moved to get up, pulling Izuka with her as the crowd let out a loud round of cheers and applause for the two girls. "I won't tell anyone! Promise!" Ochako winked and helped Izuka move towards the stairwell, their classmates grinning down at them as they both waved towards them.

Izuka laughed at the looks her classmates gave her and Ochako, seeing as this was the first time a lot of them felt the actual vibrations from her One for All attacks. She glanced down at the arena, after taking a seat besides Kacchan once more, seeing Cementoss slowly fixing up the arena once more. She grinned down at him as his eyes seemed to meet hers before a shake of his head could be seen.

She couldn't help the sweatdrop that slid down her face at that.

Kacchan's grunt brought her attention to him as his eyes looked at her closely. "What the hell was that out there?"

Izuka raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You of all people should have known not to give Ochako any chance to strike back, and by destroying the fucking arena floor you gave her just that. It was like you were giving her the fucking materials to actually fight back." His eyes widened as her smirk grew on her face. "You little piece of shit, you did that on purpose!?"

Izuka's hand reached out and pressed against Katsuki's mouth. "Shhhh! Shut it Kacchan! I wanted it to be a fun and exciting fight! Ochako deserves the attention she got from that fight, and it wouldn't have been much of a fight if I didn't initiate some form of way for her to actually fight back against me!" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, puffing out her cheeks in irritation.

"Oh whatever, Deku. We both know you could have -" He paused as he went over her words in his head. "What the fuck do you mean by fun and exciting fight? Are you saying my fucking fight wasn't fun and exciting!?"

Izuka laughed and winked at Katsuki. "Well we didn't get to see that explosive behavior of yours, since you had to be unnaturally quiet and all."

His responding growl and smoke pluming from his palms had Izuka sweating and laughing nervously. "Why you little piece of shit! I should kill you for that!"

Izuka was about to run from her seat when the next fight was announced, and she glanced back down to see Eijirou jogging out to face Tetsutetsu. Izuka couldn't help the giggle that left her lips at the look they gave each other.

"This is going to be a fun one to watch."

Katsuki grunted next to her, his hand coming up and smacking the back of her head as he crossed his arms back over his chest. "More like a fucking boring one. The two fucks are too similar to make this interesting…"

Izuka laughed, rubbing the back of her head as Midnight announced the start of the fight. "Who knows, maybe it'll end in a draw or something and they'll have to do a tie breaker?"

* * *

Izuka sweatdropped as both Eijirou and Tetsutetsu fell over from the final punch, both unconscious as they hit the ground. She glanced over at Katsuki, who was snorting back a loud laugh that had their classmates looking at him in question.

"FUCK! Izuka you fucking called that! Holy shit, oh wow, oh damn! HA! Can't wait to see Hair-for-brains shitty face after this one!" Katsuki let out a loud laugh as he sat back in his chair. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see how they fucking decide this one!"

Present Mic's voice filtered over the speakers - calling everyone's attention as Midnight looked over both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. "They're both down! It's a draw! In the case of a draw, after they both come too, the match will be decided by a simpler game…" They all heard the pause of Present Mic's voice, him speaking to Aizawa up in the booth they were both featured in, and suddenly his voice boomed once more. "We'll have them arm-wrestle for the right to advance!"

This made almost her whole class sweatdrop, and another round of barely controlled laughter left Bakugou's lips as his body hunched over in his seat. Izuka couldn't help but let out a snort, knowing Eijirou will be very bummed not winning fair and square in a one-on-one battle like them.

It didn't matter however, knowing that he would win the arm-wrestling match no matter what.

* * *

The next match ended quickly. Kaminari had tried his best in discharging his electric in waves, but Shiozaki's quirk was too effective against his own. Her hair, a beautiful array of vines that sprouted at will from all directions, had dug deep into the ground and created a root system to avoid the electricity that would surge towards her.

Kaminari had missed the tell-tale signs of the vines moving towards him beneath the earth as his brain slowly fried with the use of his quirk. Just as he let out the biggest shock, she had effectively wrapped him up in her vines, rendering him useless as the fight was over within a few measly seconds.

"Derp…? Weeehh?"

Shiozaki smiled at the cheering of the crowd, especially the ones coming from her classmates as they celebrated a win over the Class 1-A students. "Ahh! I am so glad the second chance I was given didn't go to waste!"

* * *

Kirishima ignored the muttering coming from besides him, heavily used to it by now as Izuka did this often with quirk analysis. Her newest notebook he had watched her purchase a couple of weeks ago already showing signs of heavy use. He noticed Bakugou looking at her from her other side with a look of…

He couldn't really place the look as he had never really seen something so… _gentle_ looking on Bakugou's face before.

When red met red, Bakugou's hard stare began again, his eyes locking with Kirishima's before he huffed and looked away. His fists tightening from their places across his chest.

"This next fight should be a lot more interesting." Kirishima looked over as he heard Izuka speak, not realizing her mumbling had ceased. His eyes looked around as he spotted her notebook nowhere in sight - where the hell did she keep that thing!? "I mean, I feel bad for Denki cause he really did try his best to overcome Shiozaki-chan, but her quirk has the superiority over his own, so it was a no brainer on who was going to win… I wouldn't mind facing against her someday. She looks like such a strong opponent."

"Well, don't be wishing too hard on that cause you gotta get through me first before you can even think of the next round." Kirishima grinned as Izuka gave him a small smile, her eyes narrowing down on the field as the next two contestants walked out of the hallways.

"I already know who will win this round however…"

Kirishima looked shocked before glancing down at the field, his eyes widening on the look of pure fury in Todoroki's gaze. He nodded, an audible gulp leaving his throat.

"This will be a one-sided annihilation… Poor Sero."

* * *

 _A few minutes beforehand…_

"Out of my way."

Endeavor looked up from his place against the wall, his eyes narrowing at his son who stalked towards him, completely ignoring his own look. "Your behavior has been nothing but disgraceful, Shouto. If you would have used the power of your left side, you could have crushed both the obstacle race and the warhorse battle easily. That girl would have had no reason to be standing in your path as she is now! Your resistance is childish and tiresome. So stop fucking around and maybe you'll see to your duty to surpass All Might."

Todoroki grit his teeth as he glared up at his father. His fists clenched at his sides and he held back to snide remarks he wished to unleash on this stupid man.

"Has it gotten through to you yet!? You're different from your older siblings! You are my greatest masterpiece!"

Todoroki continued in his path, his fists unclenching as he looked forward towards the light in the narrow hallway. "Is that all that will ever spew from your god forsaken mouth? I will win this tournament with using only mother's power. And I will never, never use your power in any battle.

"Even if that works for you now Shouto, you'll reach the limit soon enough."

Todokori drowned out his father's next comment, making his way into the arena and seeing Sero stretching in front of him as he made his way onto the makeshift concrete platform.

Sero's smile seemed to falter at the look on Todoroki's face, his normal grin fading as he rubbed at his head. "I don't know if I've got a shot here, but…" Sero shot out his elbow tapes at different angles, effectively snatching Todoroki from his standstill. Swinging him up with the momentum of his release and pull of the tape, Sero flung him away towards the edge, a look of determination filling his eyes. "But I definitely won't be giving up easily either!"

Todoroki finally broke out of his inner rage before quickly glancing at Sero, a simple 'sorry' leaving his lips before ice erupted out all around. The ice soared through the arena, barely avoiding the section his classmates were sitting in, as well as towering over the arena's walls as it shot skyward. The ice crusting his body broke the tape holding his body captive, his teeth gritting as the cold settled over his body as he regained his balance.

It had been an easy win. Seeing his father right before the match had struck a deep chord within Todoroki's heart, driving his rage to get the anger out of system in the only way he knew how. He glanced up, hearing Sero's teeth chatter as he tried to speak from his position in the middle of the ice.

"A little much… dontcha think?"

Todoroki let out a breath as he moved towards Sero, his heart pounding from the amount of exertion this one giant move caused him. Midnight spoke to them, the sounds muffled in the pounding of his ears. He slowly began to melt the ice as he registered the crowd clapping for him as Midnight announced his win.

"Sorry, I overdid it." Todoroki placed his hand left hand on the ice around Sero, slowly melting it away as he focused on his core temperature. "I was just a bit pissed…"

"I don't mind! Really!"

* * *

"It's almost sad…" Bakugou looked up to see Izuka's eyes following Todoroki's movements as the ice surrounding the field was slowly melted. "To see him like this."

Bakugou looked back down, his eyes narrowing at Todoroki. "What? Seeing two-face completely destroy tape-fuck's chances or that it wasn't as exciting as you thought it would be?"

"Just…" His eyes lifted back up to see Izuka sigh, her bandaged arm coming to rub at her forehead. "Just, well… Nevermind."

Bakugou grunted in reply.

He wasn't going to force it out of her if she didn't want to say anymore.

* * *

From up in the stands, and across televisions around the area, three sets of eyes settled on Izuka as the camera filmed over the students still left in the versus tournament. One pair filled with shock, another lust, and the final, a fiery interest.

* * *

 **Chapter End**


End file.
